Akatsuki Blossom
by P. Lambert-Jensen
Summary: Being replaced is never easy, I for one know it first hand. I will share you the tragic tale that lead me into the arms of the most notorious Shinobi in the Ninja World. The Akatsuki
1. No Home

**I know I have done this heaps but I really think it should have ended like this then it was before. So I am erasing **_**Replaced **_**and creating a whole different alternate universe that is **_**based **_**on the same idea. Please don't be mad at me but the other one ended Sakura back in the village. Well I want this one she **_**doesn't **_**come back. Please enjoy**

**Please Review**

**Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

_**Full Summary: Being replaced is never easy, especially when you are betrayed by your most trusted friends. I have experienced this and I haven't looked back since, till now. I will share with you a tale of misfortune and betrayal all rolled into one. I will tell you how I ended up in the arms of the Ninja World's most notorious Shinobi. The Akatsuki**_

--

Akatsuki Blossom

I grasped the fabric over my heart tightly and exhaled heavily. The sound of my heart thrummed loudly in my ear drums and an eerie silence filtered the air around me. My skin was marble white and equally cold.

A bitter taste was imprinted against my tongue, eyes a bright shade of sorrow while my heart broke into thousands of shards and scattered over the floor beneath my feet. My body swayed as I moved, as though I was going to collapse. The clothes I wore were saturated in rain, blood and gore.

"Why…?" I asked the heavens

Like lightening, pain struck my heart as memories engulfed my mind.

"_Can't you see?!" I snapped desperately_

"_See what?!" demanded Naruto. His cerulean eyes blazed brightly with fury and disgust_

"_She's trying to replace me!" I sneered_

"_Am not!" protested Ayame – the problem of my troubles_

"_Don't lie!" I ordered angrily_

"_She isn't lying!" barked Naruto "What purpose would she have?" asked Naruto. I scoffed_

"_Plenty…!" I retorted "Friends, occupation and position!"_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed at me and behind them I could see Kyuubi's unspoken rage._

"_Lies…!" scolded Ayame_

"_Sakura…" began Naruto in an icy cold voice._

"_I'm sorry but I believe Ayame," he admitted. My eyes widened and my face wore a total mask of betrayal. Naruto didn't dare meet my gaze_

"_Why…?" I grumbled "Why do you choose her over me?"_

_Naruto didn't respond instead he turned from me and walked away. Tears blurred my vision and I bit down on my lip hard enough to draw blood.  
Suddenly, a blood curdling scream filled my ears and I was immediately alert. Looking up, I found Ayame had unsheathed her Katana and had stabbed it through her arm. I gasped and rushed over to her, feeling pity for the girl.  
_

_"Sakura!" shouted Naruto. Furiously, he shoved me away and gently tended to Ayame's wound._

"_What happened?" Naruto asked. Ayame's golden gaze met mine, a smugness that was hidden to Naruto._

"_Sakura…she…stabbed me while I was…coming after…you," gasped out Ayame. I opened my mouth to protest but felt Naruto's calloused hands wrap around my neck forcefully and pin me against a tree. _

"_N-Naruto…" I choked, vigorously trying to pull myself free. He didn't respond instead, he lifted me up from the ground and hurled me through the trees._

Snapping from my thoughts, I stumbled recklessly through the forest, travelling deeper and deeper towards some place I don't know of. I can feel my chakra draining away with each step and fatigue wash up on me. I didn't know how long I had been walking and I didn't know my location but all I knew is that, Konoha is no longer my home.

--

**Well I totally hope you enjoyed that, because it took me so bloody long to write it. I was having billions of writer blocks at one time! Anyway…on a better note, the chapters finished and now you can review. It's like a really pretty button – you know you want to press it. **

**Bye!**


	2. Corruption

**When I saw how many reviews I got in only one day, I was amazed. I didn't really expect so many people to like this story in such a short time. So to respect those people who enjoyed the story, I am going to write the next chapter right now! But you must promise me that I'll get more reviews.**

**Please Review**

**Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

_**Full Summary: Being replaced is never easy, especially when you are betrayed by your most trusted friends. I have experienced this and I haven't looked back since, till now. I will share with you a tale of misfortune and betrayal all rolled into one. I will tell you how I ended up in the arms of the Ninja World's most notorious Shinobi. The Akatsuki**_

--

Akatsuki Blossom

_Konoha_ I thought bitterly

Konohagakure, a village filled with gorgeous landmarks, powerful Shinobi and backstabbing traitors. Not once did I ever realise how _corrupted_ Konohagakure was till I faced its destructive power alone. None of the _friends _I had, had tried to save me, I was all alone.

I have found a new growing respect for all the Rouge Ninja that had dispatched themselves from Konoha. All their reasons for departing were reasonable because they had been involuntarily pinned against Konoha's dark fate. They were placed in the position of fighting it alone because no one wanted to assist them.

I understand completely why, Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Itachi had left after being placed into unforgivable positions. They deserved their freedom and out of all the Rouge Ninja, they were the two I respected the most. They were able to grow stronger even when their hearts were breaking. I idolise them.

"Haruno Sakura,"

Startled, I yanked myself from my thoughts and indulged myself in my surroundings.

"Whose there?" I questioned. A low chuckle filled the air and I instantly knew that the intruder was of male sex.

"I am hurt that you do not remember me,"

I scoffed angrily and spun blindly around, in a pathetic attempt to locate his chakra signature. However, he has hid it quite well

"Don't be a coward, show yourself!" I ordered solemnly.

I waited impatiently for an answer or for his appearance. I got both.

As quick as lightening but as silent as a light breeze, two Akatsuki members teleported in front of me

"Do you remember me now?" he asked in a grotesque handsome voice.

I gawked at him and his partner utter in horror

Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara…

--

**I know it's short and all but it took me the entire day because I was trialling and error-ring for ages and I'm sort of only half satisfied with what I have. Please no flames but reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Akatsuki Offer

**I know my chapters have been really short, but I am hoping that this will be the last short chapter whilst the rest of the chapters will be long. So far this story is probably the most successful story I have ever written and I am grateful for all those who have reviewed thus far, if you are new to reading the story I am very appreciative of reviews.**

**Please Review**

**Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

_**Full Summary: Being replaced is never easy, especially when you are betrayed by your most trusted friends. I have experienced this and I haven't looked back since, till now. I will share with you a tale of misfortune and betrayal all rolled into one. I will tell you how I ended up in the arms of the Ninja World's most notorious Shinobi. The Akatsuki**_

--

Akatsuki Blossom

I felt my blood run cold and my eyes widened with pure disbelief. I shook violently as memories of my last confrontation entered my mind and how both these men were supposed to be _dead_. However, by some sort of twisted reality, Sasori and Deidara stood in front of me – looking deadly and powerful.

"The little girl finally realises who we are," Deidara stated in a rich voice.

"Indeed," Sasori agreed, the gruesome voice he used before had vanished.

"Haruno Sakura," repeated Deidara, a teasing smile graced his lips. I gulped and gritted my teeth

"Yes," I snapped. Deidara smirked at me and tilted his head, giving me a glimpse of the eye hidden behind his hair. An iron mechanism

"We will only give you this one chance to come quietly," Deidara said. I arched my eyebrows at him

"Come…?" I asked confused

"Akatsuki have shown an interest in you, we wish for you to leave your pathetic village and join us in our quest to supreme conquest," explained Sasori in a soft voice. My eyebrows furrowed together and I glanced at Deidara

"Interest in _me_…?" I emphasized "Why?" I questioned

"After our battle, Zetsu recorded all the events and how skilled you are. You're fighting abilities and stamina perked Pein-Sama's interest and has been meaning to send us to retrieve you," Sasori continued

"Our battle was nearly a whole year ago, which means that your leader has wanted to recruit _me_ that long?" I asked

"Of course, however Pein-Sama and the rest of us rarely have anytime to recruit other members," Deidara responded, his charming voice making my blood rush.

"So what is your answer?" asked Sasori.

_To join the Akatsuki  
__  
To be able to be free  
__  
To never return back to that forsaken village_

_To be able to get stronger_

_To start a new life_

I thought back to the horrendous life I had back in Konoha, how my former friends attacked me for something I didn't commit. Being abandoned by my teacher and replaced by Sasuke's beloved Ayame. My parents murdered by Bandits and my cousins kidnapping. I was alone, no one cared for me.

I also thought to the life Akatsuki was offering.

A life of strength, knowledge and Supreme conquest

A life where I could be free from the burden of a village, free from those who hurt me and free from the life I want to leave behind.

"Well?" persisted Deidara

"What is your decision?" Sasori asked

Looking up at them with a new found determination I nodded curtly towards them.

"I accept."

--

**This should be the last short chapter but if not I apologize. Okay, please review they are much appreciated.**


	4. Tools

**Most of my reviews have been good and almost all of them say in not these exact words but along the lines. **_**Make your chapters longer**_

**So I am going to deliver just that, this chapter I am lengthening it to a great size for all your enjoyment, so sit back and indulge yourself in my imagination.**

_**Please**_** Review**

**Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

_**Full Summary: Being replaced is never easy, especially when you are betrayed by your most trusted friends. I have experienced this and I haven't looked back since, till now. I will share with you a tale of misfortune and betrayal all rolled into one. I will tell you how I ended up in the arms of the Ninja World's most notorious Shinobi. The Akatsuki**_

--

Akatsuki Blossom

Deidara grinned and Sasori smirked. I stared up at them with determined emerald eyes and a flame of desire to get stronger reflected in my orbs. I knew both of them could see it and actually wanted my power to expand so I could become use to their organization.

I knew that they only wanted me because of my healing abilities, vast medical skills and intellect. I am fully aware that I am not a human being to them but a tool to their use. Though, I felt better then I did just moments ago as I moped in my sorrows and loss. Deidara and Sasori had given me enough strength to erase the pain from my being, for now.

I remembered when Haku spoke of how Zabuza only longed to use him as a weapon – a tool to do his bidding. He too had been shown a life of solitude and death but was offered a chance to live. He took that chance without hesitation as long as he had a meaning in life. I was offered the same option and I took the same answer. To live is better then to die.

After all, if there was one thing that Konoha taught me – and the only thing I was grateful of from that village – is to never settle for anything below life.

As I tramped through the forest floor, in between Deidara and Sasori I thought over what obstacles I would have to face.

What trials would be thrown at me?

How the other Akatsuki members would respond to a female Akatsuki member?

Would I fit in?

I almost laughed at my last thought. I obviously didn't fit in with a band of legendary criminals. I was a pretty pink haired girl that looked like I couldn't harm a butterfly. They all looked brute, dangerous and powerful and anyone could tremble under their penetrating stare.

"Are you scared of vast heights?" asked Deidara, intruding my thoughts as we pushed back branches of trees and bushes. I glanced up at him

"No, why?" I asked curiously. Deidara chuckled lightly

"You'll see."

I shook my head back and forth.

_Why do all Akatsuki members have to be like one big puzzle? _I asked myself

Sasori chuckled next to me

"What?" I asked in an irritated tone

"You're very amusing." Sasori said in a final tone. I rolled my eyes and followed Deidara till we broke through a large clearing.

Trees circled the clearing perfectly, flower beds randomly popped out of no where and the sound of birds chirping filled the air. In the very centre of the clearing was Deidara's large clay bird. Its white beak opened and closed as it attempted to eat a stray bee that kept bothering it.

Deidara chuckled and climbed onto its back. Sasori followed suit.

I stared at the bird, totally shocked at such a monstrosity. Deidara and Sasori laughed in unison and I jumped from the harmonic sound. Turning towards the two, I found that Deidara was offering his hand to help me up. At first hesitant because of the creepy mouth on his hand, I decided to take it.

With little effort, he hoisted me in front of himself and ordered the bird to fly. I stared wide-eyed as the ground became smaller and smaller with each powerful thrust of the birds wings. I peered over the head of the bird and saw that we were flying South West. Towards Amegakure

"Are we heading to Amegakure?" I asked curiously. Deidara leaned against me and I could feel the taut muscles through the thin material we wore, his head hovered next to my ear and his arms supported him on either side of me.

"Smart girl, we are," he whispered. I shivered in sensation.

"Stop flirting, the girl is three years younger," ordered Sasori. Deidara leaned away and laughed

"Three years isn't that big," Deidara retorted with teasing delight. I cracked a smile for some unknown reason and smacked his thigh in annoyance. Deidara yelped and glared at me. I poked my tongue at him childishly

"What was that for?!" he demanded

"For being annoying," I answered him. He pulled an annoyed look before a grin shot over his face.

"I hope you get use to it, Deidara is _extremely _annoying," Sasori interrupted. I giggled

"Sasori – my man!" Deidara shouted "You hurt me deep, deep," Deidara muttered in a fake sad tone.

I covered my mouth to immobilise the fit of laughter that threatened to engulf me

"Don't be such a baby. By the way, your bird is going to take us to Iwagakure if you don't steer it correctly." mocked Sasori.

Snapping out of his state, Deidara looked at his surroundings and found that we had been travelling in a wrong direction. Grumbling incoherent words, he tugged on the bird's feathers to turn left.

I was surprised to find that the bird even_ had _feathers.

As night began to fall, I felt sleep tug on my consciousness and I struggled to stay awake. The fading light made it harder to keep my eyes open and the soft breeze was like a silent lullaby. I bit hard on my lip, trying to pull myself from the depths of slumber.

As though reading my discomfort, Sasori rested his hand against my bloodied shoulder. Tiredly, I looked behind Deidara and myself, and was surprised to find that they both wore concerned expressions. Deidara smiled softly at me and Sasori stared at me with fond eyes.

"It's alright, sleep Sakura, sleep," Sasori coaxed in a deep alluring voice.

I blinked a few times before nodding tiredly. I felt Deidara's arms wrap around me and pull me close. His cloak draped around me and created the ultimate warmth. Snuggling against his soft chest, I lulled myself into slumber.

Before my world turned into darkness, I saw the illuminating moon rise into the sky and brighten the dark painting it was plastered against.

--

**I am aware that it is still relatively short but it is longer then the previous chapters. I also know that this chapter is slightly softer-hearted then the ones before. Though do not flame, in this story a chapter has a place and every chapter that has been written is in its place. I am very grateful of reviews so please review, more reviews equals quicker updates. Unless they are huge cliff hangers. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading. Please review**


	5. Coincidence

**I am still really baffled of how much of a success this story is and can't help getting a big fat head from all of it. **

_**Please**_** Review**

**Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

_**Full Summary: Being replaced is never easy, especially when you are betrayed by your most trusted friends. I have experienced this and I haven't looked back since, till now. I will share with you a tale of misfortune and betrayal all rolled into one. I will tell you how I ended up in the arms of the Ninja World's most notorious Shinobi. The Akatsuki**_

--

Akatsuki Blossom

_Angrily, Naruto hurled me through the trees around us. I soared across the tree tops, branches scraping against my skin, tearing my clothes and blood dripping from new wounds. I gasped when I hit the ground. The impact had knocked the breath from me. Choking, I rolled across the ground and found a pair of familiar Ninja heels next to my head._

_Glancing up, I saw the familiar hazel eyes of TenTen._

"_You backstabbing bitch!" snarled TenTen, her eyes burning with anger._

"_W-What…?" I stammered  
"Ayumi told us what you said about us, you spread rumours about the entire Konoha twelve, especially Ayumi!" cried TenTen, her eyes leaked with water. I stared in disbelief and a taste of bitter betrayal was left in my mouth. _

_Before I could protest and yell my innocence, TenTen summoned thousands of weaponry._

"_I'll give you to the count of ten to run, Haruno Sakura!" TenTen sneered. _

_I gulped and scrambled to my feet._

_Running blindly, I ran towards a hidden doorway that led out of the Village. Tears blurred my vision as Kunai's, Shuriken and Senbon scorned my skin…_

"Sakura!" shouted Deidara.

Snapping from my dream, I found myself face to face with one mechanical eye and a beautiful silver eye. His long blonde hair tickled my face and merged with the tears that leaked down my eyes. His long fingers gently brushed back my bangs and gazed at me with an emotional silver eye – so much reminding me of the beloved Sensei I had left behind.

"What's wrong?" demanded Sasori. I turned my head towards him and began to drown in his mysterious brown eyes and his dancing red hair. For a brief moment – I saw a flicker of my dear cousin, Gaara, instead of the real person he was. I stifled a sob and burst into a crying fit.

Alarmed, I felt Sasori's arms circle around me and pull me into a sitting position. I leaned against Deidara's side, choking on the sobs and tears that poured from me. The dream I had witness was not just a dream, not just a nightmare – but a _memory_ a terrible, terrible memory.

Slowly, I felt Deidara awkwardly wrap his arm around my shoulders and his face bury itself into my hair. His muffled voice came out as a sweet lullaby of comforting words. Sasori's eyes created the best thing to stare at, to stare at something strangely familiar had always comforted me.

"What's the matter?" Deidara asked. I shook my head  
"N-nothing," I lied. Deidara's sweet words stopped and I could feel his frown where my hair parted.

"The biggest rule in the Akatsuki – don't lie," Sasori explained in an angry tone. I sniffed and wiped the tears from my eyes. Nodding in understanding, I gave them my answer

"Bad dream – nothing big,"

Deidara didn't return to his lullaby and Sasori continued to frown – however, they seemed to accept my answer.

"Anyway, we're almost there," declared Sasori in a monotone. Changing the subject

Pulling away from Deidara, I took a glimpse at my surroundings and found that Deidara's bird had flown us into Amegakure borders. If I squinted, I could make out the tall tower where the Kage would reside with his/her family.

As I studied the dark gloom of the city, I noticed that its style of buildings resembled highly of an industrial city.

"I never thought Amegakure, was so…" I struggled to find a word as lose sobs escaped my throat. Though an industrial city, the looming gloom, the shadowed peeks, the artistic landmarks and the cool air made it beautiful. In its own way – it may not be another Konoha or Suna but it had character.

"Different," I concluded – finding the right word. From the corner of my eye, I noticed a smirk playing on Sasori's lip and immediately felt an unwanted emotion swell inside of me. Like the rational part of my brain had woken up from its slumber.

_They're criminals!_

_They'll hurt you in more ways then one!_

_They're evil!_

_They'll force you to break and leave you for dead!_

_They're nothing but a cheap mimicry of Konoha!_

_They'll never be your friends!_

My entire body began to reject my decision to join and the rational part of my brain began an unwanted debate in my head. My body ached with painful decisions and I was contemplating if I had chosen the right choice. Did I make the right choice to join a dangerous band of criminal? Ones who had been hunting the friends I once had – ones that I unmistakably still cared for – no matter how much I despised them.

Was I right to join the same group that had killed Gaara? One of the only family members I had left? Did he deserve the aftershock of my betrayal? Would he ever forgive me if I still sought out this path? Would Temari and Kankuro mark me as a traitor? Will I be able to forgive _myself_ if anything happened to them? What if this is a trap for the Kyuubi?

Hundreds more questions chased after one another in my thoughts and I suddenly felt nervous and scared. I didn't want to disappoint the only three people who actually cared for me and I didn't want to break their hearts like Konoha had broken mine. I wanted to be strong but would I be able to live the remaining of my days as an Akatsuki Criminal?

I thirsted for the answers and I _needed _the answers to help me through this obstacle. My mental stability was not good, I knew that even before Ayumi had ruined my life but I had thought if I had ever been appointed this sort of opportunity I would have been working undercover in a secret allegiance with Konoha. However, that wasn't the case.

Though it was such an uncanny coincidence that they would approach me after I had dispatched myself from Konoha and for all I knew they could have planned it as a scheme to have me in their clutches. Ruin my life so they could have my power and the satisfactory as I helped them gather the tailed beasts.

Could they be trusted? Could _I _be trusted?

"We're finally here." announced Deidara – drawing me from my carefully calculated thoughts. I looked over the landscape once more and realised that the tower that I had thought was a Kage structure was really a grotesque statue. It was tall and of an unshaped beast. A long tongue curled from what seemed to be its mouth and its hunched back was covered in long needle sharp spikes. It was truly a nightmarish creature.

"What is that?" I questioned  
"The Akatsuki Base," answered Deidara. I gapped  
"_That's _the Akatsuki Base, how?" I asked in disbelief  
"The Base is hidden inside the statue. You go through the mouth and up. It transports us directly to Akatsuki base but only if you either have the Akatsuki Ring or are permitted to go inside by Pein-Sama," explained Sasori. I looked at him – my thoughts still clouded my mind.

"So it's practically just like a Genjutsu?"

"Err…along the lines, but not," Deidara said in an unsure tone. I shot him a startled look as his bird dove into the creature's mouth.

Pipes pumping steam were scattered along the damp walls of the inside of the creatures "mouth" and water leaked on the metal floor. No light entered the cave like structure making the area completely pitch black.

I squinted, trying to make out anything other then the walls and the drip drop sound of water from the rain.

"We're almost there." declared Sasori.

I turned to the direction, where I _thought _he was and tried to make out his fiery red hair. Much to no avail, I couldn't even see that and I could just make out the shape of Deidara's blonde head. Though he was almost not hard to miss

As silence met my ears, I was once again dragged into my foreboding thoughts and instantly felt uncomfortable.

I didn't care that I was betraying Konoha, they were corrupted and deserved to lose Shinobi. However, I cared very deeply on the opinions of those who I had left behind. The traitors who had shattered my heart, the traitors I desperately tried to spite and the same traitors who I, without a doubt, can never forget.

All my life I had compared my logic and skill with Ino, striving to become greater then her and trying to prove myself to those who called me useless. I used up much of my childhood trying to impress a boy that only cared if I had gotten in the way – but somehow we still made a bond. After his departure, I had lost the other boy closest to me – to endless training with a Sanin. I myself was dedicated to my own work with the Fifth Hokage but I was lonely without a companion. Even, Ino wasn't able to accompany as much as I would have hope. I had surpassed her and she had other duties.

So I had bonded with others, I had created a fond friendship with the Hyuuga Heiress, who I taught how to become strong and stick up for herself. I wish I hadn't – she had been one of the many who had beaten me before I left. I sought friendship, so I moved to Lee, Neji and TenTen. I was amazed that I had so much in common with the Number #1 Rookie Team. We had gotten along swell and become great friends.

During those two years without Naruto, I had become a Chunin and achieved many friendships because of my countless missions. I had bonded well with Shikamaru, Chouji – mended my friendship with Ino – Neji, TenTen, Lee, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. I was unbelievably happy and was even more so when Naruto returned.

We vowed together to bring Sasuke make and we succeeded. I remember the pride in my former-Shishou's eyes and how happy my former-Sensei looked. Though, that was shattered when Sasuke threatened to leave if Ayumi could not live with him. Unhappily, I obliged.

Everything turned to the worst and the bonds I had made were severed and I was replaced by Ayumi. I was chased out of my own village and into the arms of the Akatsuki.

How could I not believe that there is a chance that this was a coincidence? The Akatsuki had done far worse – what was stopping them from destroying my life to get my abilities. They were willing to kill people to capture the beasts sealed inside them.

Biting on my lip, I jumped away from Deidara who gasped at my sudden movement.

"Sakura!" he cried  
"What's wrong?!" demanded Sasori  
"Did you plan for Ayumi to ruin my life?!" I scowled. Sasori's and Deidara's eyebrows knitted together in confusion  
"What is y–"  
"Answer the question!" I interrupted. Sasori and Deidara shared a stare with each other  
"No Sakura, we did not," Sasori's voice was honest and final. I narrowed my eyes, trying to find where his eyes should be  
"Now come back, you'll end up falling off,"

I couldn't figure out who had said that but I knew one thing – it wasn't Deidara or Sasori.

Suddenly, light indulged us all and I hissed in pain because of the sudden contact of light. I frantically jumped back to Deidara and Sasori and looked for where we had ended up.

I stopped and looked at the fabulous Victoria-Styled three story building in front of me. A tiled path led to its door and rain poured from the heavens. The building was painted deep brown and it had an exotic patio. Higher up, I could see the cloaks of other Akatsuki members – watching us with interested eyes.

"Mission Complete," announced Deidara. Breaking my thoughts once more  
"We have brought, Haruno Sakura to the Akatsuki," Sasori added. I looked at them and realised that they were not talking amongst themselves but at another form. His hair was spiky, messy and bright _orange_. His eyes were violet rings and he had piercings penetrating his skin from ears to face.

His gaze was directed towards me and as I he realised he had my attention, he outstretched his hand politely.

"Haruno Sakura," he began. His voice smooth and calm – like water.  
"Welcome, to the Akatsuki Base."

--

**This certainly was **_**not **_**a short chapter; in fact it took me about an hour to come up with this and another half an hour to write it up. I really hope I have satisfied your needs for lengthened chapters. Well I'll see you when I have the next update. Enjoy and Please REVIEW**


	6. Akatsuki Meeting

**Alright, I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I want to apologize for the inconvenience. You see, whilst I was away, my computer's anti-virus programme expired and it was instantly infected by a dangerous virus. When I finally came home, I tried to get into my computer but sadly the virus didn't allow my access into any of the computer's accounts. Realizing that I could do nothing to help my computer, I asked my neighbour if he could do anything about it. Luckily, he was able to and I was quite happy. However, another terrible obstacle kept me from updating this story and that is, all my data I had saved had been completely erased! Unable to gather that data back, I had to start from scratch so here I am, re-starting the latest chapter of _Akatsuki Blossom_. Please Forgive Me and I hope this story makes up for it all. Please Review if you still like this story and Enjoy.**

**Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

–

Akatsuki Blossom

It's exactly been one week since Deidara and Sasori had brought me to the Akatsuki Base and even after seven days, I am still awestruck by the amazing beauty of the Mansion. Everything about the Mansion was ancient, historic and luxurious, I loved every single room and every single garden. All the rooms were furnished expensively, decorated uniquely and cleaned thoroughly.

It was like I had been captured in a book of fairytales, I felt like a small child again, prancing in a pink dress, smiles all around and my daddy asking me if I would ever leave him. Those were naïve days but I still cherished them because they were simple and easy. I hadn't made the bonds that broke me and I didn't know the cruelty of the world. Everything was perfect then – I hadn't felt so happy in a long time.

"Sakura?" called out Sasori.

Lifting my head from my beige pillow, I gazed across the room and found Sasori leaning against my door frame. His bronze hair stuck to his forehead, his clothes were torn, blood oozed from his left arm and his eyes showed exhaustion. Obviously, he had been training with Deidara and had suffered minor injuries.

"Do you need help with that?" I asked, gesturing to the wound on his arm  
"No," he answered briefly

Sitting up, I gestured him with my hand to come in. He gladly obliged, slowly he gracefully crossed the room and took a seat next to my bed. Firmly, he placed his elbows on the tip of his knees and his hands supported his head. His eyes shut peacefully and his breathing grew soft. Curiously, I arched my eyebrow at him.

"Quick question, why are you here again?" I asked gently. Sasori shrugged

"Pein-Sama told me to get you to treat my wound," Sasori explained. Annoyed, my eyebrows knitted together and my temper rose out of habit.  
"Alright, take off your shirt Mr. Reluctance," I gritted sarcastically. Sasori smirked and opened his eyes  
"You're quite a demanding woman, do you know that?" he questioned. I laughed and helped him peel his sweaty and ruined shirt from his body.  
"I have been told," I admitted

Before he could make another comment, I leaned over him and pulled the draw of my dresser. Rummaging through its contents, I found the First Aid Kit I was looking for and pulled it from the draw. As I moved back, I pushed the draw back and placed the kit on the bed.

"The Akatsuki has never had a Medic Ninja before," Sasori stated as I worked thoroughly on his wound.  
"Then how did you treat your wounds before?" I asked  
"Konan, Pein-Sama's partner, isn't exactly a Medic Ninja but she is good enough to treat minor injuries and Kakuzu, use to literally stitch us back up," Sasori explained  
"No offence but they don't sound exactly 'experienced'" I commented. Sasori chuckled

"They're not but without them we would most likely be dead by now," Sasori replied, wincing as I stitched the flesh back together.  
"Well then I would have to congratulate them, if I ever meet them," I answered

"You'll be able to get your chance, an Akatsuki Meeting is awaiting," interrupted Pein. Snapping my head up, I noticed Pein had entered my room.

"Pein-Sama," Sasori and I greeted formally  
"Once you have done here, I would like to see you both upstairs," Pein claimed in a monotone.  
"Hai." Sasori and I chorused. With a curt nod, Pein walked from my bedroom.

"We'll I better hurry," I mused to myself  
"Indeed." Sasori agreed.

As I finally finished Sasori's wound, Sasori and I gathered our things and made our way upstairs.

During my time living here, I had never been permitted to go upstairs and attend the other Akatsuki meetings for I had been given strict boundaries. I had only been able to go into the bathrooms, kitchens, living rooms, my own bedroom and any other room I was invited in. The same rule applied to the other Akatsuki members but Pein and Konan – they were the two who kept the Mansion as beautiful as it is.

As I walked quietly next to Sasori, I found it quite odd that Deidara was not with him. The obnoxious blonde was nearly always seen with Sasori – they were constantly together, like twin brothers. I had also noticed that some of their habits were identical and even though they argue they seem to respect the others perspective of art – in their own way. I wondered if Deidara hadn't been injured during their spar or if Deidara wasn't present with Sasori at the time.

Shrugging, I dispelled my thoughts and turned my full attention to the stairs that Sasori and I walked on. They creaked under our weight and a gloomy atmosphere surrounded us. For the first time since I had arrived at the Akatsuki, I felt frightened and disturbed by the lack of hygiene this part of the house had. It's walls were not restored and the stairs were bare – unlike the other two stair cases. No unique portraits were on the walls and the wallpaper was a dark crisp grey.

"This place is different then the rest of the house," I commented aloud

"Yes." Sasori agreed.

Finally, as we reached the top, I was once again surprised by the striking beauty of the room. It was lit with candles, a long medieval table sat in the middle and old but expensive chairs were next to the table. The wallpaper was crimson and the wooden floor was polished perfectly. Pein sat at the table, a woman sitting beside him and what I presumed – the rest of the Akatsuki took up most of the chairs. Two chairs remained.

"Sakura and Sasori, take a seat," the mysterious blue haired woman offered.

Sasori and I nodded and I took a seat – next to Sasori, who sat next to Deidara.

"Now that everyone is here, I will begin this meeting," Pein announced. Everyone quieted down and I felt suspicious of the others around me. I could easily identify Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame. But the rest of the Akatsuki were all foreign to my eyes.

"Sakura, I would like to introduce you to the Akatsuki members you are unfamiliar with," Pein began  
"Ok," I said. Gesturing to the two Akatsuki members across me, he began the introduction.

"Sakura, this is Hidan of Yugagakure, he has a foul mouth and has little respect for others," Pein warned. Hidan was lean and fairly tall, his hair shone bright silver, his face was round but firm and his eyes were maroon.

"Little cherry brat," sneered Hidan. I glared at him and a fake smile plastered on my face  
"Shinigami wannabe," I retorted. Hidan shot be a sideways glance but did not respond  
"This is Kakuzu of Takigakure, he was responsible for healing our injured before you arrived,"

Kakuzu was a tall and masculine man, his irises were bright green, his _sclera _burned crimson and his face was hidden behind a mask.

_Kakashi_ I thought

Disguising a sob under a cough, I nodded towards Pein to continue.

"I have heard you have high intellect," he commented in a deep voice, all I could do was nod.

"This is Konan, she is my partner, and is infamous for her Origami Ninjutsu and Genjutsu,"  
"Hello, Sakura-San," she greeted politely

"Hello, Konan-Sama," I replied as took in her unusual appearance. Her eyes were like fire – showing heated emotion, her hair was a soft blue and an Origami flower was pinned to hold her bun up. She was obviously beautiful and had a petite frame.  
"I am sure you know Uchiha Itachi – for he hales from your village. His partner, is Hoshigake Kisame from Kirigakure, he was once one of the_ Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist_," explained Pein. I cast a glance at Kisame, I had seen photo's of this man but I was never aware of his great height. He was quite tall and was very broad, his blue skin looked cold to touch and the gills on his cheeks were distinct. Next to Itachi, who looked like a normal Uchiha male, he looked like a monster.  
"You were the little spit fire who took down Sasori!" exclaimed Kisame. I heard Sasori grunt next to me and I giggled quietly

"Yea, that was me," I replied proudly. Kisame snickered and let Pein continue the introductions.

"Next to him is Tobi, he is very energetic and he supposedly came from Konohagakure but there is no record of him," Pein explained suspiciously.

I looked over at 'Tobi', his face was completely hidden besides one visible eye hole and his hair was pitch black, that spiked up everywhere. His face was masked by a bright orange mask and he was quite lean and tall.

"Tobi's a good boy!" he exclaimed happily, I sighed and nervously watched as Deidara got angrier and angrier as Tobi continued to rant.  
"Tobi thinks Sakura-Chan has weird hair!"

Though very irritated, I tried every method possible to control my wild temper and instead of breaking his neck like I wanted, I shot him a angered glare.  
"Sakura thinks Tobi is an idiot," I sneered in a mocking tone. Tobi slumped over and he looked hurt. I suddenly felt guilty

"Don't worry about him," Deidara assured as he laughed

"Ok, lastly, meet Zetsu. He operates as the organizations spy and disposes Hidan's sacrifices," Pein finished.

I looked over to Zetsu, I was still quite appalled of his Venus-fly trap-like appearance. Half his face was white and the other half was black, his eyes were both gold and only the white half of his face appeared to have a mouth. He was tall – only because of the green leaves around his body.  
"Hello Sakura-San," said the white half "**Can I eat her? She looks scrumptious,**" said the black half.

Startled, I jumped and watched as the two halves argued with one another.  
"H-Hi?" I stuttered, feeling terrified at the unusual man. Hidan laughed and pointed an accusing finger at me  
"She's a little bitch!" announced Hidan triumphantly.

Snapping from my horror, I turned towards the Jashinest and shot him a cruel glare.

"What about you?" I questioned "You were so scared of dying, you begged a lethal god to give you immortality!" I snapped, unable to find anything else to say. Hidan's face turned into a scowl and he looked absolutely offended, I hoped I had done worse.  
"You little fucked up bitch!" he growled "How dare you say shit like that?!"

I laughed tauntingly  
"I say as I please," I teased. Furiously, Hidan ripped his scythe off his back and pointed in threateningly at me. I laughed and touched the fine tip of its blades.

"Oh, pointy," I complimented in a child-like voice.  
"That's it!" Hidan sneered.

With a mighty swing, he attempted to decapitate my head from my shoulders. I ducked just in time and flipped backwards.

"Touche," I teased

"Get back here you fucking scrawny bitch!" boosted Hidan angrily

In an instant, Hidan had me pinned against the wall, my neck in the gap that separated two of its scythe blades. Touching the blades cold edge, I struggled to free myself.

"Serves you right," he gritted as he yanked the blade from the wall. I fell to the ground on my knees and glared at him angrily – an idea already forming in my head. As he turned to his seat, I pounced from my sitting position and aimed a Chakra infused kick at Hidan's kick – however, my plan was foiled.

I didn't see him move and I didn't realize who was responsible till I saw the familiar tomoe's of his Sharingan. I gasped at the tight grip around my ankle and the passive expression he wore. I glanced over to Hidan, who was wearing a look of pure astonishment. I highly doubt he noticed Itachi till Itachi came into view.

"Uchiha, let go," I ordered as I began to lose my perfect balance. Without uttering a single noise, Itachi released my ankle and I stood up straight again. I stared at Itachi – ignoring everything around me but Itachi. I had never actually been this close to him – even when I helped fight him, I wasn't quick enough to get a single punch or kick or _anything._

"Please return to your seat," Pein asked, his voice laced with irritation.

I was first to react, though I didn't take my eyes off of him till I sat down next to Sasori.

"Now that you have meet everyone, I can truly begin this without any interruptions," Pein declared, his Rinnegan eyes looking tired and worn.

"Sakura has accepted our invitation to our organization and being only sixteen, she hasn't been able to unlock her full potential, even under the Slug Princess's wing," began Pein  
"Where is this going?" asked Sasori, speaking for the first time during the meeting.

"You will find out soon," Konan assured. _So she knows about it too, I guess she should because after all her partner is the leader. Maybe if anything happens to Pein, then does that make her the leader? _I wondered as the meeting progressed

"When we recruited Deidara, he had only been 17, but he was already well advanced in the Shinobi world. Thus, he didn't need the same treatment as we're giving Sakura," continued Pein

"Treatment? What's that suppose to mean?" I asked curiously  
"Well, when you left your village you were just a Chunin. Deidara was a full fledged ANBU when he left, so your skills aren't as sharp as the others," Pein said bluntly. I snorted disapprovingly but said nothing.  
"So we're assigning you a teacher," announced Konan. Her voice thick and rich with pure honestly. I almost choked on my own saliva when I heard the news.  
"A teacher?" I repeated in disbelief

"Yes," Pein replied "Now, tell us. During your time at Konohagakure, what was your most praised skill, besides Medical Ninjutsu and Chakra Control," asked Pein. Knitting my eyebrows together, I looked at him as I thought about what he had asked.  
"Genjutsu and my elements was fire and lightening," I answered quickly

"I see, well I already have in mind your ideal teacher," Pein said. I looked at him and bit my lip, desperately hoping it wasn't Hidan or Tobi. I knew I wouldn't last and neither would they.  
"Who?" I asked, getting impatient  
"Itachi."

–

**Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you love it because I really loved writing it. Again, my apologies for the inconvenience. Please Review**

**-Thanks, Parewhai **


	7. Liability

**Well, I had just finished writing Chapter Six, so I decided to start Chapter Seven. I hope you enjoy and I have a lot of plans for Sakura. Please R&R. Reviewing is important, it touches authors and they strive for more reviews, updating quicker and perfectly. Did you ever consider that, anyone who is frustrated when an author doesn't update their story quickly? Well that's what it's like when I write. So please, Reviews are appreciated and I try my hardest to get another chapter up. Anyway, please enjoy. **

**Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

–

Akatsuki Blossom

"_Itachi?!_" I shouted, my voice laced with awe.  
"Yes, do you have any problems with that?" asked Pein, his eyes were glazed over with suspicion and aggravation – like something was pestering him. I thought briefly if I had been the object of his troubles. Cringing, I calmed myself down and returned my full attention to Pein.

"No, it is just surprising," I answered him  
"Good, Itachi, do you have any problems with this?" Pein asked Itachi.  
"Not at all, however, I do have a few questions," Itachi announced

I gulped as I heard his melodic voice. It wasn't cold, blood thirsty or cruel, it was soft, bold and noble. I didn't expect him to sound so honorable, in fact I didn't expect him to speak at all. However, nothing at the Akatsuki had been what I had expected. Though it was strange because I imagined him to be like Sasuke, to have the same opinions and be unwilling to participate with a social meeting.

"Questions?" Konan asked. Itachi nodded  
"Are you aware that my training methods aren't meant for one with a weak stomach and mind?" Itachi asked.  
"I am fully aware and I am sure that Sakura, being a Medic Ninja, will be able to handle them," Pein replied, he looked confident  
"Why have you chosen me for this task? Konan-San, is excellent with Genjutsu and lightening," continued Itachi  
"I know Konan has high abilities in Genjutsu and lightening but your abilities surpass even my own. You're ideal for the job – perfect," answered Pein  
"Lastly, what if she dies during my training?" Itachi asked, as though it was the most casual thing in the world. I gulped and tensed up

"You have two options, let Zetsu consume her or dispose of her like a true Kunoichi," Pein responded. I gulped and glimpsed towards Zetsu and his arguing halves. They didn't seem to notice our discussion.

"Alright, that is all. You may leave, Itachi and Sakura, please stay behind," interrupted Pein.

As Sasori left my side, he playfully slapped my thigh and winked at me encouragingly. I frowned in desperation for his return but he only offered me an apologetic smile. Deidara shot me a grin and he and Sasori walked away from me without a word.

_Meanies _I thought

"Itachi and Sakura," began Konan, surprising me. I wasn't aware that she had this much authority to begin a private meeting on her own.

"We want Sakura's training to begin immediately. We will not have her abilities become a liability during an important mission," Konan continued  
"Konan is correct, though you're quite powerful, you still need assistance to defeat a strong opponent," explained Pein, speaking for the first time.

"I see..." I trailed, unable to gather what he meant.

"When you're in this organization you complete missions with your partner _and _by yourself. Most of the time those missions aren't easy to complete alone if you don't have exceptional abilities," Konan added

"It isn't easy," interrupted Itachi.  
"I am afraid not. That is why you have darling Itachi to train you," Konan continued. I giggled childishly at his pet name. From the corner of my perpetual vision, I noticed the irritation printed across Pein's face – more clearly though. Ignoring it, in an attempt to sound eager I brightened up.

"Alright – when do I start?" I asked

"Immediately," answered Itachi, Konan and Pein in unison. I mentally gulped and nodded, my optimistic behaviour gone.

"Then lets begin." I offered.

–

**It's a pretty short chapter and I didn't finish it till the next day but I am proud of it. Please Review – I would really appreciate them. I have realized that my review numbers have dropped and if there is anything I can do about it, please notify me. Thanks. Parewhai**


	8. Old Scars

**Here is chapter eight, I hope you enjoy it and please rate. Thanks. Parewhai**

**Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

–

Akatsuki Blossom

Breathing heavily, I tried using what strength I had left to locate his Chakra signature. I was familiar with its fiery flow but it was as quick as lightening, easy to miss. Closing my mouth, I took a deep and slow breath through my nose and listened intently to the world around me. I could hear the birds chirping, my slowing breathing, the soft sway of branches and the gentle breeze.

_Snap_

Stopping my breathing for a split second, I unsheathed my brand new Katana and blocked Itachi's attack. I looked down, trying to avoid his dangerous Mangekyou Sharingan. I focused on his feet and _sensed _where his hands were. With unnecessary force, Itachi threw me backwards and I skidded to a stop a few feet away.

Peering between my bangs, I watched as he disappeared once again and I was instantly alert once more. Unable to stand this game, I slid my hand to my Weapon Holster and yanked out five Kunai and five Shuriken. Moving quickly, I attached wire to the weapons and began using a basic Puppet Jutsu Kankuro had shown me.

Scattering the weapons in different directions with the wires tied around each of my fingers, I waited impatiently for a direct hit or some sort of movement. Catching an unnatural push in a near by bush, I yanked my hand towards me and all the weapons that were attached to that hand were forced from their resting places. To enhance my attack, I used my Chakra and navigated the weaponry in the direction I had heard the sound from.

"Too slow," whispered Itachi, his hot breath tickled my neck and I had to suppress a shiver.

"You could have let me win," I complained as I felt the cold steel of his Kunai he was holding against my back. Not lowering his guard for a single second.

"Not a chance," he answered, his voice was a coarse sheet of amusement. I grunted and turned around so I could face him.

Before I could even see his eyes, he had tucked the Kunai away and his Mangekyou Sharingan was not activated anymore. His charcoal eyes were different to look at, the only sign that he had lowered his guard down. He only shows this to me because of reasons unknown.

"You got a good shot at me though," he admitted as he gestured to the gapping wound on his arm. I looked at it, totally shocked that I had gotten a hit.

"You were being careless," I scolded him as I mustered the last of my Chakra to seal his injury. He scoffed and I could feel his heavy glare on the top of my head as I slowly healed his arm.

"You should worry about yourself more then others," he explained in a monotone. I shrugged

"Never had, never will." I deadpanned. I didn't get a response

Focusing intently on his arm, I noticed that his arm was covered in many scars, very ancient scars. Small and large, wide and thin, tall and short but the most noticeable one resembled a scar from a powerful Katana. The old injury looked as though the steel from the Katana had _penetrated _the flesh completely and didn't have proper treatment to heal completely.

My curiosity perked but I knew that it wasn't polite to ask such a personal question. It was not my place to ask such a thing, but the constant nagging of my personality was beginning to annoy me to the extent that I was about to ask him when suddenly. He gave me my answer before I had asked.

"That is a Katana wound I received from my cousin, Uchiha Shisui, he was a master at using a Katana. He even developed a steel that could absorb Chakra without breaking, so it could increase a Katana's already lethal attack," his voice was low and quiet. I strained to hear him

"D-Did you get that while…you know?" I asked anxiously. He tensed but he shook his head

"No," he responded curtly "He, along with Sasuke, were the only two I didn't kill,"

I gulped and cringed at the name of his younger brother. Disguising my trauma, I used my bangs to hide my eyes and continued to work over his wound.

"I thought that no Uchiha survived _but _S-Sasuke," I cursed myself for being to weak to say his name smoothly. Itachi was sure to notice but he chose to ignore it

"He didn't, before I eliminated my Clan, he committed suicide," Itachi said calmly.

"Done," I declared, trying to change the subject.

"Hn." Itachi grunted and pulled his sleeve down again.

Not saying another word, I followed him back to the base. My mind was racing with this new found information and what emotional effects Itachi must have gone through when he had killed his Clan. For, I don't believe the rumours about the Akatsuki, well not anymore.

Especially Uchiha Itachi

After three more weeks with them, I had gotten quite close to them. I had discovered that their intentions of what they had committed were not out of malice but out of their opinions. They were not evil men and woman, they were outsiders with different perspectives. They were like me, an outcast with a fiery temper.

They had been shunned because of the "violence" they had spread. I know that if I hadn't experienced such a thing, I would have thought it to be insane and psychopathic but now I think it is reasonable. Like the old saying goes _everything is not what it seems_. I ninja, especially, she understand this concept.

"Sakura," called out Itachi. I snapped out my thoughts and paused in my steps

"Yes?" I responded

"Tomorrow, I am going to teach you how to develop your own Genjutsu,"

"My own Genjutsu…?" I questioned. He nodded"How?" I asked"Wait and see," he said, his voice thick with mystery. "God!" I exclaimed in annoyance. He didn't flinch or even move

"Make sure you meet me here at dawn. If you are late, I'm going to drag you out by your hair." he threatened.

I gulped nervously, knowing that he could easily go through with what he promised. I nodded my agreement and let him run ahead of me.

–

**This story is reasonably small but please do not flame because of it. Anyway, I really hope you review because I insanely appreciate them. Thanks - Parewhai**


	9. Many Flowers in One Bloom

**Don't have that much to say but could you all please do me a much appreciated favor, could you please review. Thanks**

**Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

–

Akatsuki Blossom

"Were you taught any sort of Genjutsu whilst in Konoha?" Itachi asked, his Sharingan was unactivated but his stance and form were guarded.  
"No. Kurenai never had anytime to train me and there weren't many other Genjutsu specialists that could train me," I explained in a monotone, after all I am still touche on the subject of my previous Village and the people who live in it.  
"I see. Have you ever fought against a Genjutsu specialist?"  
"Yes, once," I answered, recalling my swift battle with Karenbana.  
"Can you remember what she used to cause distress to your mind?" Itachi questioned  
"Her Jutsu was called _Many Flowers in One Bloom_. She used it as a wall so I couldn't see any incoming attacks, it worked for around two attacks until I killed her with my Chakra enhanced strength," I explained, feeling proud of myself.

"Many Flowers in One Bloom? It sounds more of a Genjutsu that would suit you," teased Itachi. I scoffed and waited for him to continue  
"Ok. Can you clearly remember the seals she created?" he asked. I arched eyebrow at him but nodded nonetheless

"Will you be able to re-create it?" Itachi said, his voice demanding.  
"I'll try."

Letting the memories of my confrontation with Karenbana flow freely through my mind, I slowly repeated the hand signs she had created, careful not to use a large amount of Chakra. I also remembered that she had only used a very small portion of her Chakra – though I still was unsure because I also recalled that her Chakra supply was larger then mine.

"_Many Flowers in One Bloom!_"

–

**I know that this is a really **_**teeny tiny and puny **_**chapter, that is made up of practically only a conversation – but please bare with me. Please Review**

**-Parewhai**


	10. Decision

**Don't have that much to say but could you all please do me a much appreciated favor, could you please review. Thanks**

**Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

–

Akatsuki Blossom

"_Many Flowers in One Bloom!_"

Like a backlash wave, my Chakra flew back in my face and I was thrown back by the sheer strength of my failed attempt. Dirt rolled around in my mouth and my body ached painfully, I could almost imagine the disapproval written of Itachi's face and the disappointment that would be written on mine.

"You must have altered the Chakra amount in some way. However, I knew that would happen," Itachi explained as he helped me to my feet. I scowled at him and spat the disgusting mud from my mouth.  
"Then why did you tell me to do it?!" I demanded, reaching for the gourd of water at my side, I downed two gulps and rolled it in my mouth – trying to erase the vile taste imprinted on my tongue. As soon as the taste was gone, I instantly spat the dirty water from my mouth and drank another quick gulp.

"I needed to see your skill," Itachi replied "Though obviously your skill in Genjutsu is very pathetic. Though you have a lot of potential, you still have a longs way to go," he continued

"Thanks," I muttered, unappreciative.  
"No time to sulk. We may have a lot of time, but your training is vital," Itachi ordered.

"Fine," I grumbled and waited for his next instructions.

"Ok, your Element Affinity's are Fire and Lightening, right?" he asked in an unsure tone  
"Yes, I am more at an advantage when I use Lightening," I answered  
"Do you have any Lightening Ninjutsu that you would like to share with me?"

"Sure," I replied confidently.

Without thinking, my hands completed the seals without my realization and soon my Jutsu had come alive. Wind lashed everywhere and a red eye peered down at me, lightening flickered around the swirling air currents and it slowly began to take shape of a Dragon. With a deafening roar, it rose high and looked over the grounds.

"_Lightening Dragon Tornado!_" I cried proudly as I sent it to demolish part of the forest.

The Dragon roared once more before it charged forwards, trees and debris broke through the air and a flat pathway where the Dragon had attacked was the only thing that remained. A burnt path lead all the way to the stream where lightening bolts flickered softly. I smirked at the devastation it had brought on.

"You have an amazing expertise for Lightening Ninjutsu," complimented Itachi honestly, his cool obsidian eyes were replaced by the intriguing colour of his Sharingan. He had been reading her Chakra patterns and had predicted what would happen before he did.

"Thank You," I responded, my voice grateful that he had bothered to acknowledge what I was capable of doing.

"However, obviously the Jutsu you preformed is destructive and fit for you quite well," began Itachi

"But I don't have enough Chakra to bloom its full potential," I interrupted  
"Indeed. That is why I asked you to come out here, so you could increase your Chakra supply and to create your own specialized Genjutsu," Itachi explained

"Like _Many Flowers in One Bloom_?" I asked  
"Yes," he answered swiftly.  
"How do I increase the limitations of my Chakra supply?" I asked.

Itachi's Sharingan eyes darkened and his lips fell into a narrow frown, his skin was a pale contrast against his dark hair and he looked unusually unhappy. Not that he looked happy in the first place – this is the most emotion I have seen on him since I had met him. It was an unusual and something about it chilled my blood.

"What's wrong...?" I asked, curious yet scared of his answer

"There is only one way to increase your Chakra in a rapid pace," he began, ignoring my question.

I gulped nervously and shifted my weight between my feet. I folded my arms over my chest and clutched the material that hung around my sides. My skin prickled and began dropping in degrees.

"The only way to increase your Chakra supply quickly is, to willingly let me trap you in my Sharingan and to break your way out."

His voice was absolute, final and completely serious. I watched grimly as his beautiful Sharingan eyes vanished and returned to the mesmerizing black ice eyes. I could see that he was uncomfortable with the idea of someone willingly being trapped in his most feared Genjutsu.

He was uncomfortable and I was frightened, I had seen my precious Kakashi bed-ridden after the effects of Itachi's Sharingan. He looked vulnerable and beaten – like he was already dead. I remembered clearly how excited I was when both he and Uchiha had been awoken from their everlasting slumber.

I cringed at the thought of my past and sadness enveloped me in an unwelcome embrace. Stringing a facade of my face, I stared as calm as possible at Itachi – though I knew he could see through what I was trying to hide. He knew that this decision would cause me distress and a familiarity of the village we both left behind.

"You don't have to do this. You could go through limitless training that would keep you busy for at least a year," Itachi reminded, reading my discomfort clearly.

Almost instantly, my brain began to process and evaluate the two options I have been given. I wanted to become strong – but not in a way that could become so lethal, there was a high possibility of my death. However, I could also train night and day for at least a year – but that is reckless and could end badly. Either way, my life would be in danger and I might not come out alive.

But there was a good side to both, I could become astoundingly strong.

"I think I'd rather train then be trapped in one of your Genjutsu's." I admitted

Itachi stared at me with intense eyes before nodding, the discomfort on his face had been erased and only the impassive facade I am so use to, appeared once more. His Sharingan's tomoes circled in a hypnotic state and I couldn't help but spare them a small glance before the began to take a different shape. He was activating his Mangekyou Sharingan

"Your training starts now!

–

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like the usual drill, could you please review. I love you all who have reviewed so far. Thanks. Parewhai**


	11. Hatake Kakashi

**Don't have that much to say but could you all please do me a much appreciated favor, could you please review. Thanks**

**Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

–

Akatsuki Blossom

With speed only _Itachi _could possess, he vanished and re-appeared behind me. A Kunai was raised in his hand and was pointed at my collarbone – daring me to move. Snorting, I used my own incredible speed and used my shoulder to hit the Kunai from his hand. Clenching my fists, I pulled my arm back and slammed it into his cheekbone. Sadly, with a soft _poof _sound, Itachi disappeared and a log was replaced.

I scowled angrily and pulled out my Katana from its sheath. I aimed its blade in an odd angle – so I could see what was behind me. I stood still and waited for his attack – deja vu sneaking up on me instead of my opponent.

Suddenly, the sight of black hair was caught in the reflection of my Katana and I moved immediately. Sidestepping his swift kick, I cartwheeled to the side and grabbed his ankle. Using a small amount of my Chakra, I released at all at once as I threw him. Though my victory was short lived when he gracefully flipped and landed on a low branch.

Pulling off his Akatsuki Cloak, I was amazed to find that he had two Katana's strapped to a utility belt around his waist. Their sheaths were a deep crimson and the hilts were shaped like dragons heads. Strapped to his utility belt was the basic Weapon holster that all Shinobi wore and a small box which I presumed had wire in.

Hastily, Itachi yanked both Katana's out from their sheaths – I gawked uncharacteristically at the sheer beauty of the Katana's. The blades were thin and long, the steel were not silver but pure black and the tips were needle sharp. I gulped as I studied the unique way he welded them, liked they were not a weapon – but an extension of his arm.

I had seen many use this form before and had instantly thought that only a true Swordsman could hold a sword with so much dominance. I was not mistaken – however, the thought of my amateur skills of using a sword against a true Swordsman – like Itachi – left my blood running cold. Though, the surprise of finding out that he could even use a Katana let alone hold one with such feminine grace and still look male and dangerous proved that Itachi is a surprising opponent.

"Prepare yourself," he warned.

Dispelling my thoughts, I returned to the battle at hand and charged forwards.

The metal of our blades clashed loudly and I could feel the _Chakra _of the steel pool around our feet.

I snarled and used my Chakra Enhanced Strength, in a futile attempt to push him backwards, but I wasn't able to. Using his advantage, Itachi shoved me backwards and knocked me to the ground. The Katana fell from my hands and clanked to the ground loudly. I cursed and felt the tip of his Katanas' touch my chin.

I grunted and looked up at him angrily.

I gasped, when I looked up I found that instead of looking into the cool eyes of Uchiha Itachi, I was looking into the mismatch eyes of Hatake Kakashi. His masked face was grinning while his silver and red eyes sparkled with happiness. Instead of a Katana, his hand was outstretched and his fingers were caressing my cheek gently.

_He's dead, Sakura _I reminded myself and soon the hallucination disappeared.

Itachi was no longer holding his Katana's, they were safely back in their sheaths and his calloused hands were cupping my cheeks softly. His Sharingan had vanished once more and his obsidian eyes held concern and worry. His long black bangs framed his pale face and his hot breath tickled my nose. I could feel the heat radiate from his toned chest and I mentally blushed at the sudden closeness.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I leaned into his touch and placed my hand over his much larger one. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"I'm fine," I lied easily.

In an instant, his hands slipped away from my face and my eyes were open again. His face was frowning as though he knew that I was lying, in fact he probably _did _know that I was lying. He knew everything and knew every reason behind them.

"Don't lie, Sakura," Itachi growled, his tone uncharacteristic.

"I'm not lying, I truly am fine. In my own definition," I joked, trying to lessen the tense atmosphere.  
"In my definition, you are holding back and are spacing out way to much," Itachi sneered

"I was not holding back!" I protested angrily.

Itachi raised his eyebrow

"If so, why didn't you use any Ninjutsu on me. It would have worked much more efficiently then Taijutsu," asked Itachi.

I fell silent, unable to answer his question – because even though I wanted to deny it, I _was _holding back. Because my mind had been clouded by Kakashi, he had always had that painful effect on me and I dreaded it to no end. I looked back to Itachi and found that once again he had been replaced by Kakashi's image.

I gulped and tried to erase his calming form, repeating to myself that he was no longer with me, he had died. I clenched my eyes shut, slowly muttering the words to myself unconsciously. The helpless feeling I witness before began creeping up on me once more, but I ignored it with my entire being.

"Kakashi's no longer with me, he's dead,"

"Kakashi's no longer with me, he's dead,"

"Kakashi's no longer w-"

"Kakashi?" questioned Itachi, snapping me out of my incoherent thoughts.

"Huh?" I mumbled, trying to keep my voice from falling.

"Wasn't he found ripped apart not to far away from Iwagakure?"

I cringed at the memory of seeing his body parts, splattered with blood and his headless abdomen. The grotesque memory suddenly made me want to hurl, he had died a tragic death and I couldn't even imagine the terrible pain he had to go through. Tears began to form in my eyes as the memory continued and the temptation to vomit grew stronger.

Before I could stop myself, the tears streamed down my face and I emptied the food and liquids from my stomach. The disgusting and vile taste lingering on my tongue as I curled up in a ball, away from my vomit mess. I sniffled sobs as I trembled violently.

"Sakura?!"

Itachi's voice sounded alarmed but was coated with annoyance.

I couldn't see his face and I didn't want to, in fear that I would see the man that had been killed. The man that was once my lover. Hatake Kakashi.

–

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like the usual drill, could you please review. I love you all who have reviewed so far. Thanks. Parewhai**


	12. The Invisible Wall

**I know I have issues with not updating soon enough and I **_**really **_**should be, but I'm way to lazy but since I have school in the morning and I can't be bothered doing my Science Homework, I'm going to continue! Please Review & Enjoy.**

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

Akatsuki Blossom

When my vision cleared, I found myself no longer in the depths of a forest but in the secluded bed of my room. The familiar crimson wallpaper was a dead give away and the scent of pine hung heavily in the air. I only knew one person who could smell that distinct of a forest, meaning that I was not alone. I had company and that company was none other then Itachi.

I studied my surroundings and found that my assumption was indeed correct, his looming form was leaning against the far wall, opposite my bed. His lean arms were folded across his broad chest and his legs were crossed over the other. His eyes were shut peacefully, dark hair fell over his pale complexion and the familiar Akatsuki robes somehow comforted me.

"You're awake," he muttered, gently pushing himself off the wall and stalking to the chair next to my bed.

He casually sat down, leaning his head against his knuckles while his elbow rested on the arm of the chair. His eyes slowly shut in the process. Dark shadows graced his porcelain skin, an obvious sign that he was suffering insomnia.

"Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday, or stare at me all day?" asked Itachi casually, eyes still closed.

I felt my skin flush scarlet and my eyes grow wide when I realised it. I had been embarrassed about something _Uchiha Itachi _had said and I _liked _the feeling. I knew this feeling before, I had witnessed it before from two people – Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi. I gulped nervously and waited until my mind caught up with this realisation.

I was falling for Uchiha Itachi, gradually, and I liked the warmth it gave me.

"I'm getting impatient," Itachi growled. Startled, I looked back at him and remembered that he had asked me a question.

"I'm not sure," I confessed – reminiscing the emotions I had felt when I saw Kakashi-Kun's face instead of Itachi's.

"That's helpful," Itachi drawled sarcastically.

"Why were you asking anyway?" I interrogated ruthlessly. Itachi's impassive facade didn't fall – not for one second

"I was worried," he answered briefly. I arched an eyebrow in his direction

"That's uncharacteristic," I noted.

"Hn." He grunted.

I snorted and folded my arms over my chest, watching him intently and observed the heavy bags that tainted his handsome face. His long eye lashes were more defined and thick when his eyes were closed and the bags complimented them in a strange way. I guess, Uchiha's were all beautiful, I had never met one that was average or below. They always looked captivating, like a rare rose.

"You're staring," declared Itachi. His eyes were closed, but somehow he still knew what was going on around him.

"Sorry," I apologized, sounding embarrassed."Hn," he grunted in a monotone. I rolled my eyes and gently laid my hand over his eyes. In an instant, Itachi's iron grip clapped over my hands and he tensed.

"What are you doing?" he demanded

"You look like you haven't slept in days," I announced

"That doesn't answer my question," he snapped angrily

"I want to relieve you, you look exhausted and stressed. I have the ability to ease your mind and should be asleep immediately,"

"I'm fine," he persisted. I glared angrily at him, surprisingly, instead of glaring back, he sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Close your eyes," I instructed. He shot me a warning glance before anxiously closing his eyes. Ignoring his tense muscles, I carefully placed my hands over his eyes, but suddenly, I gasped.

The Optic Nerve and the Cornea were severely damaged and I could imagine the intense pain that he had to endure. Not only would this be causing him incredible agony but he would also be suffering mild blindness. I instantly knew that the overuse of the Sharingan had been responsible.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, furious that he hadn't told me his pain.

"Tell you what?" he asked, eyes open again and narrowed into a scowl.

"That you're going blind, with one single touch, I can read the state of your body's health," I explained. Itachi grunted and avoided my stare.

"It was my problem, hindering others with my problems isn't something I do," Itachi snapped, obviously angry with my discovery.

"Well it's my job to deal with medical problems, after all, Pein-Sama did assign me with this task," I growled. Itachi didn't answer.

Instead, he gracefully moved his eyes till they locked with mine, in an intense staring contest. Determination ran wild through my emerald depths - the first use of proper emotion in over one month - and his were lifeless, as usual. Those, something outlined his obsidian eyes, a faint sign of his increasing blindness.

It was obvious who would come victorious in this silent argument, it was clear as he stared at me with eyes that needed medical attention and eyes that were once full with emotion. He needed the help, whether he wanted it or not.

"You can trust me," I persisted, looking deeply into his eyes. He stayed silent and just closed his eyes in approval.

"Thank You." Itachi muttered.

**I know it had taken some time for this chapter but as you can tell by the lack of action, it was a difficult task to write. I hope you enjoyed and please no flames. But Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.**

_**PAREWHAI JENSEN**_

**Parewhai Jensen**


	13. Bad Luck

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Akatsuki Blossom

I snorted and leaned against the wall for support, irritated that I had exhausted so much chakra in such a small portion of time but healing Itachi's eyes proved more then a challenge. They were severely damaged and even my expertise wasn't able to complete the healing process, much to my dismay. However, by the time I had finished, Itachi had fallen asleep under my touch and the innocent image of him was embedded into my mind. He looked vulnerable and defenceless, like he couldn't hurt a fly.

Sighing, I pushed myself away from the wall and continued to climb the steep stairs that lead into the Meeting Room. I took clumsy strides that lacked the grace that I normally possessed. While my eyes slid over my eyes as I felt slumber cast a spell over me. I bit hard on my lip, suppressing the urge to fall and sleep.

"Sakura,"

It was Sasori, I leaned against the wall once again and chuckled darkly. Knowing that it would be easy to notice the fatigue scrawled across my face and that I was much more pale then I should be. But as stubborn as I am, I used the wall to straighten up and smiled bitterly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, gently touching my shoulder

"A little tired," I admitted, transforming my smile. He grunted angrily before wrapping his arm around my waist.

"If Pein-Sama hadn't specifically come to get us all, I would have told you to go to your room. As soon as this meeting is finished, you're going to bed," Sasori instructed.

"What are you?" I demanded "My mother?"

"Shut up." he ordered as he guided me through the stairs.

Listening to his command, we walked in silence towards the almost familiar door. With a heavy shove, Sasori pushed the door back and we tumbled into the room. Muttering a reluctant apology, for stamping on Sasori's foot, we stumbled towards the looming medieval table - where only Kisame and Hidan waited.

"She's a whore!" exclaimed Hidan wildly. "She's already got Sasori under her fucked up spell!"

Kisame made a cackling laughing noise before resting his large head onto the tables surface.

"Remember last time!" reminisced Kisame "She _literally _kicked your ass half way to Suna!" I smirked as I took my seat, once again sitting next to Sasori.

"I'm not sleeping with the little shit that almost killed me," Sasori grumbled, in a teasing matter. I made no move to stop their squabble as he and Hidan argued.

Instead, I stared towards Kisame, finding him more fascinating their frightening. His skin wasn't actually defined as a shade of blue but more of a distinct grey, the gills that were scraped along his cheekbones more reminded me of defined tattoos and his uneven canines showed he was powerful - with or without a weapon. He had my respect, even though I had never witnessed his strength - but some part of me knew that he wasn't something you'd want to mess with.

"What are you looking at?" demanded Kisame, his tone slightly offended. Smiling softly, I moved straightened my posture in my seat and stared at him tiredly.

"You're fascinating," I muttered, unsure of what I was saying.

He quirked his eyebrow at me while Hidan and Sasori's argument paused. Silence doused through the room and all eyes were directed towards me. Ignoring them, I tilted my head to the side, showing that I wasn't meant to offend him.

"See!" exploded Hidan "She's a whore! She just complimented _Kisame_!"

Turning my gaze onto Hidan, I glared at him dangerously and challenged him with my eyes. Daring him to make another crude comment about what I am and what I'm not. He grinned sadistically and opened his mouth, I could make out the words that were forming on his tongue. However, before I could let him finish, I clenched my fist and punched him in the face, feeling satisfaction from the sound of bone crunching.

"Bastard," I sneered. Kisame's booming laugh met my hearing as did the sound of candle holders falling.

"Nice one, kid!" cheered Kisame, holding his large hand up. I smiled gently and hit my palm against his, in a friendly high-five.

"Fucking whore," Hidan grumbled as he took his seat.

"Asshole," I snapped

"Bitch,"

"Retard,"

"Weakling,"

"Baby,"

"Shit hole,"

"Faggot,"

"Enough!" growled Pein, ascending into the room.

Clad in a black business suit, Pein stood in the entrance of the room. Konan stood next to him, quiet and a nasty looking bruise decorating her porcelain skin. I briefly wondered who had given her such a bruise until she got closer, it was printed against her neck and I knew who was responsible - it was obvious. Pein.

"I have no patience for your insane arguments, today's meeting is important," yelled Pein, sounding calm but angry.

Konan stride across the room and took her seat, crossing one leg over the other and resting her head on her arms. Her eyes glanced around her before locking with mine and then she smiled knowingly, as though she knew all my secrets. Before I could question her, everyone else walked into the room.

"Itachi," began Pein, looking over to Itachi's direction.

"Yes?"

"I have seen the progress you have made with Sakura's training, do you have any comments that could further her development?" Pein asked, professionally.

"I do. She carries two heavy weapons and even with her incredible strength, she is unable to move them fast enough to strike her opponent so I would like her to have a few working sessions with perhaps Kisame and Hidan,"

I almost choked on my own saliva at the advise. Taking heavy, hacking coughs I watched through blurred eyes as Hidan pulled a horrified expression and Kisame looked carefree. I opened my mouth to protest, but the wondering stare from Tobi some how silenced my judgement.

"I will not teach that fucking whore, what I know about welding heavy a fucking heavy blade! If she doesn't know then make her fucking learn it her fucking self!"

Hidan's rage was scrawled clearly over his chiselled features. I glared intensely at Hidan, but did not question Itachi's decision. As much as I didn't want to admit, Itachi was right and my performance with my two Katana's is pathetic. So pathetic, they usually dangle by my sides - hardly used.

"You will. Kisame doesn't seem to be complaining," Konan muttered

"Shut-up!" Hidan ordered, glaring daggers at Konan.

"Konan is right, you have no will whether or not you are to teach her," Pein's voice was heavy with threat and had enough power to make Hidan quiet. However, he glared fiercely at myself and Pein.

"Is there anything else?" Pein asked Itachi, turning his attention back to the Uchiha.

"No,"

"Good."

I watched as Tobi's masked face turned cautiously to one side, taking a long glance at Itachi before returning his attention back to Pein who had begun speaking once again. His pierced face was a mask of formality and I knew I should be listening thoroughly.

"As you all know, the world believes that the Akatsuki is no more," he stated

"And during our latest defeat, the world believed that they had killed off the last of the Akatsuki and had set free the tailed beasts to their hosts,"

"But they didn't know about the Soul Transfusion Jutsu!" boosted Deidara, looking excited."Indeed," agreed Pein.

"Soul Transfusion Jutsu?" I asked, feeling confused.

"It's a forbidden Jutsu that I had uncovered during my researches in the Hidden Grass Village," began Zetsu

"What exactly does it do?" I questioned

"The Jutsu allows someone to manipulate their own soul - and when their body dies - they can use their soul to take another body and make it their own," Zetsu continued

"But wouldn't that have made you all look different?" I asked, curious to hear their answer.

"Before every battle, we set up clones back at the base and if one of our previous bodies are defeated, we take over the Clone and it becomes a real human," Kakuzu explained. I nodded, understanding half of the method.

"Before this goes off track, lets continue the meeting," interrupted Pein. Silencing ourselves, we impatiently waited for Pein to continue.

"Since every tailed beasts are roaming free, with _new _hosts and old hosts, we need an investigation team set up in every nation," Pein continued

"So you're asking all of us to gather information on profiles and characteristics of the hosts that we don't know of," stated Kakuzu reluctantly.

"Exactly. And this means that new arrangements will be made," declared Konan, casting contemplating looks over everyone.

"What new arrangements?" murmured Deidara sleepily.

"There are eleven Akatsuki members now and thus making the Akatsuki an uneven force," Konan explained

"That is why, as leader, I am going to only communicate with missions if it is absolutely necessary too," interrupted Pein

"What do you fucking mean?" demanded Hidan

"He means that, he will no longer be a functioning member of the Akatsuki, which gives us an advantage," I explained bitterly.

"Who asked you?" snapped Hidan. I remained silent.

"Sakura is correct, if by some ill-fate we are discovered, no one will expect that I am alive. They will expect that you all are working individually and without any purpose," Pein added

"Tobi, wants to know what the arrangements are!" exclaimed Tobi happily. I looked over at Tobi and noticed the menacing stare, Tobi was sending at Pein despite the happy façade. He was beginning to get suspicious.

"You all will be split into your pairs and be sent to investigate the five great nations," Pein explained "Konan and Sakura will be recruited in the same pair and so forth,"

"So whose going to where?" asked Kisame casually.

"Itachi and Kisame will be sent to Kirigakure. Hidan and Kakuzu will be sent to Kumogakure. Zetsu and Tobi will be sent to Iwagakure. Deidara and Sasori will be sent to Sunagakure and Konan and Sakura will be sent to _Konohagakure_."

* * *

**Please Review**

**Thanks**

_**PAREWHAI JENSEN**_

**Parewhai Jensen**


	14. Figmants

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Akatsuki Blossom

I stared blankly at Pein, my heart filling with confusing emotions and my voice was lost. I was unable to make any form of speech, verbally or mentally. All I could think about was that I would have to return to the treacherous village, I so desperately wanted to escape. Snapping from my shock, I forced my eyes away from Pein and watched my trembling hands.

"Is there something the matter?" asked Deidara, noticing my change in stature.

"No," I lied "Nothing is wrong,"

"Good," Pein interrupted again. "We need to discuss methods and possible threats,"

"Possible threats? I thought no one knew that the Akatsuki was functioning" pointed out Kisame, wearing a contemplating expression.

"They don't, however, many of us are recognizable. That is a possible threat - there is also the hostile rumour that Orochimaru's assistant, Kabuto, is roaming around with Orochimaru's disturbing abilities,"

I gasped and thought that Sasuke had murdered Orochimaru but then realised, I never found out what happened to Kabuto. And I was foolish enough not to think that Orochimaru was above, to not manipulate his assistant and work horrendous experiments on him. Most likely to continue his forever lasting, _legacy_.

Not long after it had started, Pein declared the end of the meeting and we were all sent away. Still exhausted from healing Itachi, I stumbled through the abandoned corridors to my bedroom and collapsed on my comfortable bed. Slowly, I unravelled the sheets and blankets from the mattress and climbed into the warmth - instantly falling asleep.

"_Sakura!"_

_I looked around me, until I found Naruto grinning madly at me with his blue eyes shining brightly in the typical Konoha sunlight. I tilted my head to the side, confused by his overjoyed expression and waited patiently for him to tell me what the fuss was about._

"_I did it," he declared proudly._

"_Did what?" I asked, confused._

"_I brought Sasuke back Sakura. I brought him back for good!" Naruto exclaimed happily._

_I froze in my place, unable to register the news he had given me. Mixture of emotion swirled in my stomach and I was confused as Naruto tugged my unresponsive body through the gathering crowds. We continued venturing through the endless waves of people until we emerged and I could make out the familiar figure. _

_However, I also noticed other figures attached to his sides. Obviously, they were related, you could tell by the uncanny resemblance they upheld. But there was a big difference between the two girls, one was definitely a Kunoichi whilst the other was definitely a Civilian._

_Regaining my consciousness, I paused next to Naruto and desperately clutched his hand. He squeezed mine back, in a gesture that showed closure. Together, we stalked forwards and I offered the three a gentle smile._

"_Welcome," I began "Welcome Home, Sasuke-Kun," I finished_

_He glanced at me and then to Naruto. He shrugged and nodded, knowing that he didn't need to bother to be accepted. But, a small portion of me couldn't help but grow suspicious of the two girls he had brought with him._

"_So, who're your friends?" I asked politely, taking my hand back._

"_I'm Hitsugaya Ayame," said the Civilian._

_Long black hair cascaded down her back, in thick waves, while her eyes sparkled like porcelain silver gems and her skin was a perfect peach colour. She was short, in comparison to myself and Sasuke. Adorning her slim body, was a plain white Kimono with a black Obi. _

"_Hi Ayame," I greeted "I'm Haruno Sakura,"_

"_Nice to meet you, Sakura. I'm Hitsugaya Ayumi," greeted the Kunoichi._

_Her black hair was cropped short and brushed elegantly against her petite shoulders, unlike her sister, Ayumi possessed dark green eyes that dimmed as her mood changed. Her skin was a cool shade of pale peach and her body adorned a full body suit._

"_Nice to meet you two as well," I lied smoothly._

I opened my eyes quickly and groaned, trying to erase the lingering images of my recent dream. I smiled grimly and wondered how life could be so cruel and twist events into alternative experiences. My dream was what I _desired _to happen, but the reality of the situation were terrible and heartbreaking. Dispelling those negative thoughts, I climbed out of my bed - feeling refreshed.

Taking the clean towels from my dresser, I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I took a good long look at the brand new bathroom, shined to a sparkling perfection. Still half awake, I stalked to the front of the mirror and looked at my revolting reflection.

Hair sprawled in disarray, eyes dazed, skin a sickly pale, face dead and my entire body shook violently from the unpleasant façade. How I wished for something as wonderful as that too happen, how I wish I could still be apart of that small section of security back in Konoha. But I knew it was too late now, nothing could save me from the traitor I have become - not that I regretted my decisions.

Sighing, I departed from the mirror and peeled away my sweat drenched clothes. Quickly, I stepped into the showed and turned it on, letting the cold water wash away my memories. Not long, the water turned blistering hot and I just let it run down my body like a waterfall.

For what seemed like forever, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my clean body in the large towel I had gathered and wrapped my hair in a spare towel. I looked back into the mirror and found the figments of what remained of the girl I had left behind, she was still there, buried underneath the emotional despair. The emotional despair had given me more pain then one would have if Hidan used them as a living sacrifice.

The girl I once was, she had pale peach skin, large emerald eyes, glossy bubblegum hair, defined face and a childish grin. A girl with the same features looked back at me, but only the pale peach skin remained while the rest vanished. My eyes were no longer emerald, but much darker, my defined face looked more hallow, the childish grin had been stolen and the bubblegum hair had turned flat.

I wasn't the girl I once knew - but I hope I never saw her again because the one who is replacing her, is better.

* * *

**I know this chapter wasn't very good but I'm sort of arranging my plans for this story so please be patient.**

**Please Review**

**Thanks**

_**PAREWHAI JENSEN**_

**Parewhai Jensen**


	15. Konoha Border

**I didn't mention in any previous Authors Note but I had been planning, for a while, that I was going to reward the 100th**** Reviewer with the next chapter of **_**Akatsuki Blossom**_**. Now that the experiment is over, I want to announce something. Whoever review's the 200****th**** review, will receive the next chapter and a preview of the chapter after that. However, there are rules, I don't want any flaming (what Author wants that?) and I don't want anyone just typing in random things like **_**hi**_** or something, I want proper reviews. Idea's/Grammar checks or whatever is fine but it has to be somehow related to **_**Akatsuki Blossom**_**. **

**Before I blab on, I want to announce that the person who was the 100****th**** reviewer before I announced this was **_**Ellishia**_**. Please Enjoy and Review!**

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Akatsuki Blossom

One Year

I wasn't surprised that I had gotten stronger, but I was surprised at the limited time I had spent at the Akatsuki and how much progress I had made. Even friendships had bloomed in the unlikely of places, once where I had despised Hidan's religious guts, I had come to adore his vigour attitude. Not only had friendships happened, strong romantic bonds had surfaced with Itachi and I had almost forgotten Konoha.

Almost. The dreams of being abandoned and judged still haunted me, plaguing my dreams and disrupting the casual peace I normally maintained. As time passed, they came less frequent but when they did, they were worse then the other and at a time of my life, I dared not to sleep. Obviously, my performance had become poor and Pein had threatened me to why that is - and I suddenly broke down, in front of a criminal organization.

They didn't seem to mind, I remembered vividly as Konan wrapped her feminine arms around my body and held me close. Whispering comforting words into my ear while Hidan rubbed soothing circles across my cheek. Itachi had ordered everyone out of the room, even struggled when Sasori refused to leave but eventually, he managed to cut the population of the room down to four.

I wept softly, listening to the encouraging words that Itachi, Konan and Hidan offered me. After much persistence, they finally broke through my stubborn wall and I had ceased crying. I stayed silent, sitting in Konan's arm, listening to the soft breathing that surrounded me and ignored the words.

I was glad, that I was alive, with people who cared and valued my life.

* * *

Increasing my speed, I danced skilfully through the trees and listened carefully to any disturbances around me. None. All I could hear, were the friendly sounds of the forest and the soft padding sounds, Konan and myself made as we landed on a tree. In a way, tomorrow was judgement day, tomorrow would be the day I finally returned to Konoha.

"I've noticed something," Konan began, her soft appealing voice drifting through the air.

"Hmm? What's that?" I asked

"When you first arrived at the base, your Chakra levels were unpredictable and they often ran off the charts," Konan continued

"What of it?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

"Now, as you move, your Chakra levels are smooth, as though you've tamed them," she replied. I remained silence for a second, trying to piece together what I should say.

"That's one way you could put it, but I think the only reason they were so terrible is because everyone's focus were on Naruto and Sasuke. Even my late boyfriend," I explained.

I knew very well, that I am not able to say his name aloud without feeling painful emotion but I could use a substitute for his name. I wasn't bothered by it and yet I was, the whole situation was confusing and sometimes I pitied Itachi. Because, the sore rejection of my sanity was something he always worried for, I will not be unfaithful but I can't ignore my own heart.

"Giving you hardly any room to grow stronger, I am glad that you were strong enough to leave that petty village," she stated, using her thick voice. Something she did very often when speaking about something familiar.

"So am I," I admitted.

"However, I wondered if it was Pein-Sama's better judgement to send you to the same village that broke you?" she whispered. I cringed.

"He is a mysterious man, working in very interesting ways. But I believe that it _was _his better judgement, to break my fear of the village, if you read him carefully, you can predict their meanings," I said fluently.

"Interesting theory, I believe you may be correct. After all the tragedies in my life, Pein-Sama has been the one to understand me the most," she replied, wistfully. A small smile spread across my lips.

"Is that why you are so fond of him?" I questioned.

Her porcelain skin turned a shade pink, before vanishing all together as she spoke. Her movements slowed and her voice was full of longing and happiness. Her voice and facial expression all gave it away, she needn't to speak.

"I suppose so. But as you have said before, he is a mysterious man, and I am frightened of an unrequited love," she confessed. I frowned slightly.

"You're right, he is _mysterious, _but that just means he's more of a challenge. I've seen the fondness in his eyes, a fondness that matches my own towards Itachi, I have a high premonition that you two will become lovers. After all, he has marked you once before," I emphasized, recalling to the first moment I laid eyes on her.

She had a love bite, embedding into her skin.

She flushed crimson.

"We were under poor influence, Sasori had given us each a mixture relaxing liquid, we were unsure of the outcomes, but we couldn't resist the delicious fragrance," Konan explained.

"He is a very annoying fig-"

"Shush," ordered Konan. The blush vanishing as she stilled herself. I followed her and carefully listened to any alarming sounds.

I could hear none, but I could faintly detect a high levelled Chakra signature, at least ten kilometres ahead of us. At this time, they were unrecognizable and Konan and I had to take immediate action. Agreeing that we didn't want to exhaust any extra Chakra, we hid it and travelled west of our current location. Quietly, we manoeuvred ourselves until the Chakra signature had disappeared completely. We only hoped that we were quick enough to move before they too found us.

"We need to take more caution from now on." I declared, my voice just above a whisper. Konan nodded her head in agreement.

Quite heavily, I concealed my Chakra and kept my guard up. Often, my eyes would skim the area around us, making sure no unexpected and unwelcome visitor tries to take us. I was tense all over, not because of the possible threat, but because as we moved closer, I began to recognize the scenery - it was all familiar. The tall pine trees that were born long before me and would long linger after my death, surrounded us and the smell of cherries was heavy in the air. The rough terrain had changed to soft, noisy dirt and mud.

Animals played silently through the bushes, greeting us both with friendly calls or wary wails. Moving deeper, I could vividly remember a few times I had taken this path with my previous team, laughing and being loud. It was definitely different this time, under different circumstances and a different life. I was not going to visit my old village on a whim, but orders to retrieve information on Uzumaki Naruto. Which was hardly necessary but we need information on his progress as a ninja.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted a high pitched voice.

With a long gleaming Katana, she lashed out at me quickly, trying to land a single hit on me. I dodged easily, as though a different language and blocked many of her attacks with a Kunai. She glowered proudly at me as I was able to land a Chakra-free hit against her cheek, not bothering to waste to much Chakra.

"I'm surprised you cannot remember me, it seriously can't be that long," I taunted, kicking out at her as she caught my fist.

Konan's eyes turned a shade darker as her Origami paper danced around her and formed long beautiful angel wings. I roared with laughter, adoring as Konan took flight, completely in her element. Ayumi's partner, was harder to handle then Ayumi, for it was none other then Nara Shikamaru.

"Ayumi, concentrate, you're only going to get furious," advised Shikamaru sternly. Using a voice unfamiliar to the lazy one I'm use to.

"Whatever!" she snapped, unleashing a fury of Katana attacks.

"C'mon Nara! You seriously can't be that boring now, or are you? Has Temari finally made a man out of you!" I exclaimed, dancing circles around Ayumi.

Shikamaru stiffened, without thought and was struck by Konan's Origami spear. He yelped in pain and Ayumi instantly went to his aid, gently touching his blistering wound and slowly closing as her hand turned green. I grunted, noting that Tsunade had taught Ayumi everything she knew, which wasn't much.

"Know one … but …" he whispered incoherently. Ayumi looked at him strangely, as Konan landed carefully next to me. The sheets of paper falling around us. Shikamaru looked up, looking at my hidden appearance, unable to recognize me because of the hood over my face.

"Show your face!" he ordered grimly. I laughed, but obliged to his wish.

"I doubt you'll like what you see." I declared.

Tugging at the strings of the cloak, the hood slowly fell backwards from my head and I untangled my long pink locks from their hiding places. The wind slowly played with their strands, and I lifted my head, revealing my distinct emerald eyes. I placed my hand on my hip, taking a pose that I use to take when I got annoyed by him.

His face frowned and he took a deep intake of breath.

"Sakura…"

* * *

**Please Review**

**Thanks**

_**PAREWHAI JENSEN**_

**Parewhai Jensen**


	16. Revenge

**Here is the latest Akatsuki Blossom chapter for you all, I promise I am going to try and update it more frequently then I was before. Just a small reminder, whoever reviews the 200****th**** review, I will reward them with the next chapter and a preview of the chapter afterwards. So Please Review, it'd be greatly appreciated - recall the rules on Chapter 15's authors note if you have forgotten. **

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Akatsuki Blossom

"Sakura…"

"How nice of you to remember me," I responded, using a mocking tone that was entwined with cold desire.

I tilted to my head, examining as realisation washed freely over Shikamaru. His charming brown eyes darkened slightly and his face blanched white. The grip on his Kunai, slackened ever so slightly while his shoulders hunched over in surprise. His eyebrows were quirked in my direction, questioning whether or not I am a mirage. Though, I knew deep down, he knew I wasn't a figment of the imagination and that I had come back for revenge.

But Shikamaru wasn't stupid, he was one of the most intelligent people I have ever encountered and he knew that I deserved it. He wasn't as heartless as the others had been, he had just ignored me and decided that was enough. He didn't hurt me, break me or try and kill me. He was far to lazy for such attempts, but in a way, he did the most damage. He didn't even _try_, he just left me alone, far from affection and in that way, he had caused me the most pain.

"I hate you," I whispered unconsciously. However, as soon as the words escaped my mouth, I instantly regretted saying the bittersweet letters. They were raw on my tongue, as though they were the first time I had uttered such hateful and spiteful words in my life.

Shikamaru's gaze became even and they slowly returned to their normal shade. His pale face returned to colour and he firmly gripped the Kunai in his hand. His eyebrows lowered and his tense stature, changed into a defensive position. He was a smart man, he always had been and even though he knew I deserved my revenge. He wouldn't give me that satisfaction, because I am only the remnants of who I use to be.

"I know."

His words cut deep, deeper then any wound I've ever obtained, but I knew that if I didn't dodge his attack, I'd suffer a cruel fate. However, fear ran through me like a iron knife and my blood ran cold. Wide-eyed, I realised I had made the foolish mistake in forgetting Shikamaru's favourite Ninjutsu. Shadow Imitation Jutsu.

"Sakura, move!" ordered Konan as she released a wave of exploding papers towards our opponents.

Shikamaru instantly cut the Jutsu, having to be forced to in order to survive. I glowed with happiness as I ducked away and hid in the shadows. The one thing, he had the advantage of and I would definitely use it against him. Because, I knew all his secrets but he knew none of mine.

"Thanks," I whispered to Konan, unsheathing one of my Katana's.

"No problem. But, we need to do something about them without it becoming messy," explained Konan in a hushed tone.

"Exactly, and I think that I'll be able to do that," I replied confidentially.

"Cocky as always," Konan snorted. I shrugged in response and watched eagerly as Shikamaru and Ayumi devised a plan.

"Okay, I have a plan," I declared after a second. Konan's gemstone eyes looked at me with curiosity.

"And that would be?" she asked.

"It's the old _diversion _plan," I emphasized.

"Clique," muttered Konan.

"Very," I agreed. "But that doesn't mean it won't work," I added briskly. Konan looked doubtful.

"Are you sure we can fool them with such a basic technique?" she asked, her eyes calculating as she slowly discovered a better plan.

"No, actually I'm not," I admitted quietly. Konan looked at me bitterly before pointing a finger towards Ayumi.

"From our first encounter with them, I noticed that she has a injury in her right leg. I major one that hasn't fully recovered, her speed has decreased incredibly because of it," Konan began

"However, he is in perfect condition which is why he was assigned team leader. From the scrolls they are carrying, the mission is a basic C-Class mission but because of her injury, they had to send to ninja's to fulfil it," she continued, using a logical tone.

"This causes a problem. So a diversion plan would work horribly because he hasn't bothered to care what has happened to her so far, so he wouldn't even hesitate to abandon her and chase after one of us," concluded Konan. I thought over her words, and found that she was correct. There were to many loop holes in my plan.

"We need a better plan," I grumbled. She nodded.

"And I have one," she announced proudly. I looked at her and nodded, open to any statements.

"And because I know you're dying to reveal your beloved Bloody Illusion on them, we are going to use that," she stated.

"I am, but I haven't perfected it, the results could end tragically," I retorted in a bitter tone. Konan shrugged.

"It's a risk we'll have to take because that's the only Jutsu we possess at this moment that doesn't soak up too much Chakra and won't be messy, Genjutsu is the only way," Konan stated.

I sighed heavily, noting mentally that she wasn't wrong and that I couldn't object her judgement. Her tactics in a mission have always been much more efficient then the ones I have devised, not that I'd openly admit that to her of course.

"I know this is going to be clique and all, but I'm that kind of girl," I began slowly.

"If the Jutsu backfires on me and I am eliminated, make sure to tell everyone I love them. I love you too Konan," I finished. Konan looked at me, startled with my words but soon her face turned into a solemn expression.

"I will not, because you will make it out alive. They won't."

I nodded in response and her image vanished from my sight.

"Welcome!" I announced loudly, catching Ayumi's and Shikamaru's attention. That was all I needed for them to be captured into my illusion.

"Come, welcome, welcome, come!" I chanted, my hands flying through hundreds of hand signs. They were startled as I bowed to them, my Akatsuki cloak cascaded around my body as I continued to drag them into my Genjutsu.

"What the hell?" whispered Ayumi as I finished the last hand sign.

"I want to welcome you all to my _Bloody Illusion_…"

* * *

**I hope you like, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully I'll update quicker because this term has almost finished. **

**Please Review & No Flames.**

**Thanks**

**Parewhai Jensen**


	17. Bloody Illusion

**I'm going to do an update now, before I begin my vacation. I leave in, two hours. If this isn't any good, please tell me and when I return, I will fix the errors. Thank You! Please Review**

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Akatsuki Blossom

I danced around my opponents, watching them with dangerous accuracy as my Genjutsu swallowed them whole. Red walls rose around us and the ghastly stench of blood clouded my sensitive smell, the ground beneath us crumbled away and agonized screams echoed around us. Corpse's were scattered around us, flesh rotting away and maggots crawling beneath their hallow bones. Gore was splattered across the terrain and flames burned hungrily.

The sky was painted a deep crimson, with a moon that burned black. Stars were lost and all that remained were thick clouds of grey smoke. Weapons clattered across the grounds as the souls of the undead approached my opponents, ready to devour their souls and drag them into the underworld. I looked at Shikamaru and Ayumi with amusement, watching as they defensively looked around for whoever was shrieking.

They hadn't realised it yet, they hadn't noticed that they were under my _Bloody Illusion_. But they soon will.

I stalked forwards, and dragged my Katana's behind me, to increase the ghostly feeling. I wanted to scare them, I wanted to frighten them so they will open death with welcome arms. I want to kill them, watch their blood ooze from their bodies and their souls join this blood-stained wasteland. They were going to pay, they were going to pay with their lives.

"Whose there?" demanded Ayumi, her face blanched with fear.

"Who do you think?" I retorted back, satisfied as Ayumi jumped in surprise.

"Sakura!" barked Shikamaru, fear evident across his features but anger buried in his eyes.

"Is this your doing?" he demanded "Is this your Genjutsu!"

I scoffed loudly, using a dangerous Jutsu as I moved closer. _Bones Jutsu_. As I walked, I began crawling across the ground and sheathing my Katana's in the process. A blank look crossed my face, as I used my superior flexibility in combination with the Bones Jutsu, to move across the landscape. Bones cracked, as I put my whole right leg over my head and my spine popped in a sicking embrace. From the corner of my eye, I could see Ayumi stare at me in horror, as though I had literally crawled out of a horror movie. Shikamaru, on the other hand, gazed at me in shock, trying to figure out whether the person in front of him, is the girl he use to know. Of course she isn't.

"I hate you," I began, almost growling the words.

"I hate you more then Sasuke hates Itachi-Kun!" I exclaimed

"I hate you more then anything else in the world, you filthy excuses for Shinobi!"

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide, noticing the suffix that was added onto Itachi's name. Ayumi didn't seem to realise, but her partner almost looked like he was going to throw up. It was pleasurable to see him weaken at the knees by just a sentence. It screamed, that he wasn't as powerful as he had hoped.

"That is why, I have come back, to force you out of the world I live in!" I lied loudly, trying to cover up the real reason. They believed the lie, because to them, why else would there me a reason?

"Y-You can't kill us!" protested Ayumi, her voice cracking.

I tilted my head further, enjoying as Ayumi stumbled in surprise as my neck cracked in a sicking motion. I was glad, that I could use fear against them, I am glad that I could twist this bloody world into any image I wish, though it could backfire if I don't kill them soon. I haven't perfected this Jutsu after all.

"Yes, I can. Even if this is just a Genjutsu, I can use the intense fear I deliver you and literally _scare you to death_," I laughed, knowing that this is extremely clique.

"Not even Uchiha Itachi's Amatersu can do that!" snapped Shikamaru.

"Where do you think I learnt this Jutsu from?" I asked bitterly, watching as Shikamaru flinched from the honesty in my voice.

"So the rumours are true, the Akatsuki are back, and they have a new member…" Shikamaru's voice was thoughtful but sadness were laced between the words.

"I can't believe it," added Ayumi, trembling.

"Believe or not. It actually doesn't matter, since I'm going to kill you," I threatened. Ayumi and Shikamaru stayed quiet, and that is when I knew, they were trying to break out of the Jutsu. I laughed at their attempts, finding it _hilarious _to even suspect that this Jutsu was weak.

They were trapped, the only escape was death, and death will be delivered to them swiftly.

I rose from my hands and knees, my bones crunching and twisting, creating sick sounds and revolting images, as they pressed painfully against my skin. Shikamaru and Ayumi watched, frightened to even run. They knew that the human body, shouldn't be able to move like that, they believed that I was something sinister - a _nightmare_.

I stalked forwards, taking my Katana's in my hands and pointing them directly towards Ayumi's neck. Her eyes widened even further, imitating a frightened deer. I almost laughed at the irony of her death, she had loved Katana's, she had loved them more then anything in the world and now she was going to die by a Katana. Her perfect lips opened slowly, uttering a single word as I set her head free from her body.

"_Help_."

* * *

**The last day of the term and I was only able to accomplish this piece of shit before I got on vacation. Oh well, I just hope you all enjoyed this **_**grotesque **_**chapter.**

**Please Review & No Flames.**

**Thanks**

**Parewhai Jensen**


	18. The Truth

**I'm back! I know I wasn't gone for very long, but something happened with transport and I was sent home early. Feel my pain and reluctance. Okay, before I complain more, I want to thank **_**all **_**who reviewed on the last chapter, I was more then ****amazed ****to discover that most of my e-mail's were from reviews/favourites/author alerts and the other half from Facebook. Anyway, this is a special treat for you all, because I wasn't intending to continue this story until next week, so here is the next chapter. Please Review & No Flames**

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

Akatsuki Blossom

Blood splattered over the ground, as Ayumi's head rolled to Shikamaru's pale feet. Her dim green eyes, were close to black, as death nibbled at her soul and continued to drag her into the depths of hell. Her limp body, laid next to me, blood gurgling from the neck wound and shaking as the nerves finally broke down. I smirked blankly, waiting for Shikamaru's response, waiting for _anyone_, to say something.

I trembled softly, however not out of anticipation but out of pure fear. Though the revenge was sweet, sweeter then any honey I've tasted, I was scared because I felt no guilt when I murdered Ayumi. No regret swelled up inside me, and that frightened me. I didn't want to be a cold hearted killer, but at the same time, I aspired to become great. Innocence was a casualty in war, and I just lost mine.

"You've changed," muttered Shikamaru bitterly, his eyes turning cold.

"Good or Bad?" I questioned.

"Both. You've grown stronger, mentally and physically, but you've also grown menacing and evil. I don't like what I see," Shikamaru confessed. I snorted at his response, angered that he dare say such words.

"But, I know we haven't been fair to you. Ayumi and Ayame haven't been fair to you. But I'm going to be honest to you, you weren't welcome in the first place. They did nothing to change our opinions on who you were, we knew you were never meant to become a Kunoichi. We didn't want to spoil your innocence, because we knew that this would happen," he paused.

"We didn't want you to be our friend, we were ashamed that you even thought of us the most. But Kakashi-Sensei was amongst the worst, you reminded him of his previous team mate, Rin, and he regretted leaving her for dead. When you fell in love with him, he decided that he'd play along because he didn't want to hurt you. Naruto may have been the only one who thought you were worthy, but now, after Ayame and Ayumi came, his opinion changed," he took a deep breath.

"We didn't like you, we didn't want you to be our friend and we escaped when Ayame and Ayumi came. That's the only thing I'm grateful of, from Sasuke," Shikamaru concluded.

I gasped mutely as the Katana clattered to the ground, silence enveloped the air around us while I registered the information. My body grew slack, and my heart beat roared loudly in my ear drums. Memories of the life I left behind flickered through my head, and I wondered how I never noticed their deceiving methods. Tears filled up in my eyes and blurred my vision, the blood lust I had maintained crumbled away and my blood ran cold. It was as though, I had smashed my head against a mirror, letting the shards cascade around me in dangerous waves of glass. I forced myself to look into his eyes, and found that pure honesty drooped around his brown irises. It wasn't fair, he was right.

"You were - _are _worthless."

Just then, my Bloody Illusion vanished and crumbled away.

**I was surprised when people hadn't noticed I never mentioned why they had shunned her so easily. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. Please Review & No Flames**

**Thanks**

**Parewhai Jensen**


	19. Suggestion

**I've discovered that the only story I am remotely capable of writing at the moment, is Akatsuki Blossom. Which is quite annoying, because I have many ideas but I can't seem to print them out on virtual paper :P. Anyway, you all know the drill, I babble 'bout something, blah, blah, blah. Alright done!**

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

Akatsuki Blossom

I dropped to the ground, my vision clouding with the oncoming tears. My body trembled and I could make out Shikamaru's silhouette as Konan's paper slowly bound him to the ground, her hand held my Katana steadily in her hand as she pointed against Shikamaru's neck. He only grunted and closed his eyes, proud that he was able to crumble Bloody Illusion. I stared at my hands, washed free of Ayumi's blood then I forced to look at Ayumi's corpse. Her body was safely fastened back to her body, but her face was a sheet of white paper and twisted with fear. Satisfaction wasn't enough to make me happy, I had been bawling my eyes for nothing the whole time. Embarrassed myself in front of the most notorious organization, with frail tears and for absolutely nothing. They never cared about me, I was nothing but a hindrance to them. I felt foolish and the uncanny feeling of regret swelled up inside me, Ayumi didn't deserve it. But at the same time she and her sister did, she and Ayame had grasped the fact that I wasn't welcome long ago, they just made it worse. That was then, everything made sense, the fact that everyone believed Ayame and Ayumi over me and the decreasing time they spent with me.

Tears dribbled down my cheeks, and I could see Konan has disposed of Shikamaru. My blade was saturated in the thick substance of Shikamaru's blood and any access blood seeped through the dirt. I frantically looked at Konan, feeling helpless against her superiority as she walked towards me, my Katana held carefully in her slender fingers. Her mouth was turned in a disapproving frown, and I watched as her piercing pressed against the sensitive skin of her chin. Her frown deepened when she noticed the tears that streaked down my cheeks, and I wondered if she could look anymore furious then she already is. I snapped my eyes shut, expecting to hear a round harsh words, but instead, I felt her hand rest on my shoulder and I could feel her heavy gaze on me. I cautiously opened my eyes, and slowly tilted my head to meet her stare. Her stare had softened and I could see that she had involuntarily overheard the conversations I shared with him and Ayumi. I was bothered that I couldn't increase the strength of the Jutsu, to silence reality completely from my complex Jutsu. I sniffed and wiped the tears from my eyes, trying to pull a brave façade over my features, though it was futile.

"Y-You all wouldn't do that to me, would you?" I stuttered, eyes growing wide. Konan looked at me, her eyes showing a combination of concern and pity."Never. Our lives have revolved around pain, if we wanted to hurt you, we would. You know that, don't you?" Konan asked harshly. I gulped down a sob, and began crying in her chest. Awkwardly, Konan wrapped her arms around me and began coaxing me with comforting words.

The stench of blood was heavy in the air, as decaying flesh was attacked by the cool breeze. Konan and I stayed in the same position for what seemed like forever, as I stifled sobs and suppressed the anchoring pain against my heart. Gently, Konan pulled me to my feet and slowly helped me take steady steps forwards. I could hear the urgency in her breath as she spoke honest words, words that would help me.

"They aren't worth it. I have an idea, and I'm sure everyone from the Akatsuki will be happy to help us with this. I have no doubt in my mind that Pein would decline this invitation," began Konan. I shot Konan a startled glance, momentarily forgetting about the truth.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her.

"I imagining the destruction of, Konoha."

**I wrote this chapter while eating noodles, hmmm, noodles. LOL. Anyway I hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Thanks**

**Parewhai Jensen**


	20. Elemental Beast

**Before, someone asked me what sort of noodles I was eating, and to answer your question, I was eating beef noodles. Now that the unimportant is explained, lets get straight into the story shall we! **

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Akatsuki Blossom

I stood in Awegakure, slightly stunned as I discovered that _all _of the active members of the Akatsuki, were patiently waiting outside the grotesque statue that led to our beloved home. I regarded Konan with a sigh as her large paper crane landed gracefully on the ground, taking us with it. With a loud splutter, the paper that made the crane dispersed and a blanket of white folded around us. As the paper slowly flowed to the ground, I noticed Hidan and Kakuzu were engaged in yet another, heated argument.

I could hear violent threats and array of colourful words while Konan and I made our way closer. Kisame grinned when he caught my attention, his deathly features, looked more welcoming then I thought it should be. I returned his grin with one of my own and a quick wave with the flick of my wrist. Tobi, who was always happy to see me, swooped down low and wrapped me in a delicate hug. I was honestly surprised, this is the first time he has ever embraced me so carefully, as though I was going to shatter.

"I will help you defeat Konoha," Tobi's voice was controlled, deep and beyond all lacked the childish tone he usually used. His voice carried the ages of past time and I couldn't find myself more startled by it. My suspicions for who Tobi truly was, were beginning to awaken and I knew that whoever behind that colourful mask, was someone unbelievably strong.

"Thank You," I replied, almost forgetting that he had spoken.

I pulled away from him, and glanced to the other Akatsuki members. Deidara and Sasori were having a quiet conversation, they hadn't seemed to notice my presence but I knew they could feel my Chakra signature from a mile away. That's how they found me in the first place, using the memory of my Chakra signature I had one year ago. I sighed heavily as Konan and Tobi led me through the steep steps and towards the other members.

Itachi watched me silently, ignoring the quiet words Zetsu spoke to him. His face showed lines from stress, his dark Mangekyou Sharingan looked much more serious than it ever has been. My eyebrows furrowed together curiously, something was bothering him and I had a feeling that it involved me. Brushing away Konan's and Tobi's hands from my shoulders, I increased my pace and before I knew it, I was at the top of the staircase, looking deeply into Itachi's eyes. He didn't activate his Jutsu, which was a good sign, though his face looked much more strained then it did below.

"What's wrong, Itachi-Kun?" I asked softly, knowing that he wouldn't want anyone else to notice.

"Nothing," he answered sharply. My eyes narrowed at him knowingly, although I was curious of his strain, I wasn't going to push him.

"Whatever you say." I interjected.

I looked passed my lover, noticing that all the commotion from Kakuzu and Hidan had stopped, so had the quiet murmur of Sasori and Deidara. My forehead creased when I registered an unwanted Chakra signature not far from the base. I regarded Konan for a second before jumping into the barrel that led to the Mansion. A feeling of uncertainty was claiming my stomach, and I couldn't brush of such a powerful emotion. I climbed quickly, dodging the pipes and industrial smoke that sought out to get me. I coughed slightly when I struck head first into a cloud of thick smoke. Seconds passed and I continued to move, realising that the others had finally come after me, I could hear their quick movements scutter across the metal binds.

As I moved closer to my destination, I couldn't hear a sound, I couldn't hear the call of birds or the sway of the trees. I held my breath and climbed faster, my heartbeat roared loudly against my eardrums. Finally, as a rush of air slapped my face, I openly stared across to the Mansion. Which was untouched, I let go of my breath, however I was cautious as I climbed from the pipe.

Warily, I walked forwards noting that the song of the birds had returned and nothing _seemed _out of the ordinary. As I followed the tiled path that led to the front door, I carefully watched the surroundings, mentally noting that the plants and dirt were all in ease. I was beginning to think that my behaviour towards my uncertainty was nothing to be afraid of. I reached into my back pocket and fetched my house keys, the satisfying sound of the lock sliding back in place eased my churning stomach. Opening the door, a wave of comfort washed over me as I found Pein-Sama lazily reading a scroll.

"You have returned earlier then I imagined," he pointed out. I sighed with relief and watched as he sat up.

"Konan told me of the situation you both encountered back at Konoha border," he added smoothly, showing the disappoint and concern clearly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to complete my mission efficiently," I apologized, bowing slightly. Pein scoffed.

"I am too. However, I would rather an incomplete mission then a member unable to complete it perfectly," Pein answered.

"I suppose Konan posted you the details?" I asked politely. Pein nodded.

"It will be harder then our previous tactic, but it is time for the Akatsuki to announce to the world that we are back and we are going to start by -"

"With a bang!" interrupted Deidara as he walked in.

His hair was sprawled around his shoulders in a mass of _yellow_. His clothes were slightly torn, and I recognized before he had retreated, he and Sasori had been involved in combat. Sasori followed after him, his clothes were far worse, his cloak had vanished at the grey shirt he wore before he departed, hung loosely around his torso. I groaned in annoyance, remembering that I would have to fix their injuries and supply them with new clothing.

"**That is one way** to describe our plans," Zetsu mused. His clothes neat and perfect, like everyone else's.

"I'm glad that we're able to destroy Konoha! It is such a waste of land mass," Kisame cackled. I giggled softly, and listened to them, whilst Itachi wrapped his protective arms around my slender waist.

"Though, Konoha isn't exactly a village that is going to give in," Itachi reasoned.

"Itachi-Kun's right, we both hale from that village and the Shinobi there aren't easy to defeat. Not to mention, they have the most powerful Junchuriki on their side," I added.

"Tobi's excited!" said the suspicious man. I watched him as he bounced on the balls of his feet, a rush of immaturity floating around his masculine form.

"Shut-up!" ordered Deidara, already ticked off by Tobi's behaviour.

"I guess that does pose as an obstacle, though we shouldn't be taken lightly either," Pein responded. "The fact that there are only eleven Shinobi that plan to take down a whole village, seems very pathetic," spat Konan harshly.

"Just because we've decided to take down Konoha, doesn't mean that we have to do it _right now_," drawled Sasori.

"But it would be fucking good, if we cold fuck up some stupid Konoha Shinobi!" yelled Hidan. Kakuzu rolled his eyes at his partners response.

"We don't have the time for your need for murder," snapped Kakuzu.

"Well we don't have the fucking time for you to collect your fucking bounty's!" Hidan retorted.

"We are getting no **where in this discussion**," stated Zetsu.

"This is hardly the time to even begin speaking of this, first we need to recover what strength we have all lost then we should continue this conversation in the meeting room. Pein-Sama, do you believe that is a suitable suggestion?" inclined Itachi, speaking for the first time.

"It is. I want you all to rest and go to Sakura if need to, in an hour time, I want to all meet you back in the Akatsuki meeting to go over this properly," ordered Pein.

"Hai!" we echoed in unison.

_One Hour Later_

Déjà vu swept over me in a unyielding wave as I recalled one of the dreams I had, to be very similar to this situation. Unlike all our previous missions, the candle holders were not lit and everyone was scattered across the chairs in an uneven order. Pein was standing at the head of the table, dressed in a long black robe, akin to our common Akatsuki cloak. His snake bite piercing had vanished, which made him look humane and noble. His painted fingernails were running through his scruffy orange hair and for a split second, he reminded me of Naruto.

"From our recent discussion, we weren't able to control our opinions and couldn't control ourselves when provoked by another member," he began loudly. I looked to my right, noticing that Tobi's hyperactive nature had been silenced and the suspicions I had for him were growing more potent.

"We were all riled up, we couldn't help but pick a fight," protested Sasori calmly. I listening contently to everyone as they voiced their opinions, once again disturbing Pein's concentration.

"Enough!" silenced Konan angrily, her voice dripping with malice.

"Alright, this is how it is going to work," started Pein.

"One by one, we will listen to each others ideas and after that, we will carefully discuss each of them _individually_," demanded Pein.

I blinked twice, processing his words and realised that I would have to participate much more in this meeting then I intended. I stole a glance at Itachi across the table, he had his head resting in the palm of his hand and he looked utterly _bored_. I tilted my head to the side, wondering if the uncertainty I felt had unnerved him as well.

"Sakura, would you mind going first,"

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I nodded and thought thoroughly, trying to think of something that could help us in this situation. I clicked my tongue for emphasis, beginning to get frustrated with my boggled mind.

"Alright, just two days ago, Konan and I dispatched two of Konoha's best Shinobi and I believe that we do not have much time before they will begin a search party," I began smoothly

"We need to move quickly, we cannot have a bunch of Shinobi roaming through the woods that we need to go through to enter the Village. Waiting till after is not an option -"

"Why **is **that?" Zetsu asked.

"They will be on guard, we want to hit them when they are unprepared," I explained. Zetsu nodded, the leaves of his body rustling softly.

"So I suggest, that if we are going to attack Konoha, we'll have to infiltrate them quickly and use the cover of night," I continued my speech.

"Not many Shinobi keep the Village safe at night, and the shadows will help us sneak in as well. I'm right, aren't I, Itachi-Kun?" I asked. He sat up at his name and looked even more bored as he spoke.

"Yes," he answered briefly. I smirked gently.

"We have eleven people with us today, and there are only four main points to the wall surrounding Konoha. Each border will have three members, except one where it will only have two, that is the only flaw in our plan because of the lack of numbers, which is why I have something that could help us," I rambled.

"What is that Sakura? You haven't been holding back on us, have you?" asked Pein.

"My apologies, but I have. In my clan, there is a top secret Summoning Jutsu, that can call upon a beast from each element, including Shadow and Wood," I explained

"Are you referring to the _Elemental Beast Jutsu_?" Pein asked

"I am. Though it is forbidden for outsiders to perform such a Jutsu, it isn't forbidden for a pure descendant of the Haruno Clan. From a young age, I have been taught how to perform this Jutsu and at the age of fifteen, I was able to perform in efficiently," I continued.

"Myself, one of my beloved beasts and one other could hold up the wall that is most likely to crumble without another individual," I concluded.

Taking his seat next to Hidan, Pein watched me with contemplating eyes as I hoped that he would let me perform this Ninjutsu. The spirals of his Rinnegan were almost putting me in a trance as I stared deeper into their lavender irises. However, before I could completely into them, he clapped his hands together, announcing that he had made his decision.

"That is a good idea, but we also need to listen to what the other members have to say. We will continue the discussion of your plan after everyone else has voiced their suggestions," he declared. I sighed heavily, knowing that I had lost this battle for now, but listened to Hidan as he spoke his.

* * *

**I'm not sure where this chapter came from, but for some very odd reason, I am very fond of it. Hope You All Enjoyed The Show!**

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Thanks**

**Parewhai Jensen**


	21. Surprises

**I'm loving all the reviews that you're giving me, no matter what you think, the more reviews you offer me the more determined I am to make out all proud. **

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Akatsuki Blossom

"Okay, before we begin, I have requested Sakura to give us a complete summary of the Elemental Beasts that will assist us during our invasion," Pein announced, his Rinnegan looking more dangerous then ever before, as though his soul had been taken out and cut up. Ignoring this factor, I turned towards the other Akatsuki members, remembering the scroll I had folded underneath my cloak. Taking it out, I rolled the scroll open and everyone's eyes locked onto the worn paper. 

Scrawled neatly across the paper, were fourteen figures, seven humans and seven beasts. Next to each drawing, were small inscriptions of who they were and what they were. Deidara raised an elegant blonde eyebrow, surprised and most likely expecting to see more then a few drawings and words. I noticed his mouth open and I silenced him with my finger, ready to begin my speech. I took a deep breath and began.

"_There are the Nine Tailed Beasts, which are just a large mass of Chakra that have created a life form. Then, there are the Seven Elemental Beasts, they are living beings that have been blessed with the ability of shape shifting at will and without thought. The Seven Elemental Beasts are the second most powerful creatures on the face of the Earth, the Tailed Beasts being the first. Obviously, from the name, they are Elementals. Those elements are Lightning, Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Wood and Shadow. Inazuma resembles a silver wolf when he is transformed, and he also bares the life of the Lightening Elemental -_

I pointed towards the image of Inazuma's human stage. Tied in a high ponytail, his hair was bleached blonde and he had startling blue eyes that contrasted his pale skin. He wore a blue Yukata that showed off his masculine torso and a Katana was laced around his waist. His posture was mighty, the traits of being a Wolf Shape shifter leaking through into his human personality. He looked far more fierce as a wolf, as I pointed out when I showed them him. His fangs were bared angrily, his startling blue eyes turning brighter and colder. His silver fur was bristled and the friendly atmosphere he maintained from the picture when he is human, had vanished.

"_Netsu, is Inazuma's lover and is the Fire Elemental that can morph gracefully into a Lioness. She is the youngest of the Elemental Beasts, only making her first transformation a century before. Whilst others are well over a millennium old,"_

I moved my finger swiftly across the page until I landed on a woman with flaming red hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes burned a deep crystal green, darker then mine and wiser. Her skin was flushed to a nice peachy colour and she very much reminded me of myself. She was dressed in a casual attire that consisted of black ninja heeled boots, short white shorts, baring her creamy legs and a tight black shirt. An enormous Demon Wind Shiriken was strapped to her back and the air around her looked dangerously calm. I switched to the beast she can transform into, she was sitting down, with a proud look tinging her eyes. Her fur was a dark shade of golden and her eyes had been replaced by a burning black sclera and white iris.

"_In a combination, Netsu and Inazuma are extremely powerful and can take down the Shukaku Demon without struggle. Though, they are forbidden to work together because of their undying love for each other, they cannot let their emotions get in the way. They would sacrifice anything for each other, even their positions on Earth,"_

I couldn't help my glance at Itachi when I said this, but I knew I couldn't ignore the feeling that he didn't love me as much as I would have hoped. His show of affection has dropped and the lack of interest was beginning to eat me alive, but I didn't want to push him into anything, I can suffer in silence and solitude. Disguising my pause with a deep inhale of breath, I placed my finger gently onto the page, where the Earth element was painted.

"_Chikyu is the Element of the Earth, and is the oldest of the Elemental Beasts. Because of the rare state of Element he has, he can transform himself into several beasts but prefers to stay as the fox,"_

Chikyu was painted sitting quietly, holding a book in his hands and a glass of champagne in the other. It was always in his nature to feel superior then others and full of unwavering dignity. He was dressed in a pale suit, a red tie around his neck and a dark overcoat. He looked out of place compared to the other Beasts, but at the same time he suited well. His golden eyes stared down at the painted page before him, while his tousled black hair contrasted his light skin evenly. His shoulders were broad, showing the authority of a king. Pulling the scroll slightly, it revealed a quite large black fox that had dangerous grey eyes. Its fur was wild and the tamed nature he possessed from his human image, had been totally erased. The look in his eyes showed that he was intelligent and shifty. He was crouched down low, similar to Inazuma's position.

_"Chikyu is the older brother of the Wood spirit, Juhi. Though brothers they do not tolerate one another's personalities but can combine their powers well enough to become incredibly dangerous," _I explained, pointing towards Juhi's image.

I boy with wild brown hair grinned as I pointed towards his image. He was dressed in black pants that shaped his body perfectly. A baggy white shirt was worn over top and a pair of ninja sandals adorned his feet. A necklace fell around his neck, a small crystal that was bright pink. His skin was a soft tan and he had the same golden eyes as his brother.

"_Unlike his counterparts, he cannot change into a beast completely but can change many of the parts of his body into something that would resemble it. This is because of the rarity of the element,"_

I pointed to his 'transformed' character. His nails had extended and were rounded to a fierce point, his legs looked much more fined out with distinct muscles, showing that he had the advantage of height and dangerous fangs jutted from his mouth. His pupils have turned into slits and it was easy to tell he could control the wood around him.

"_Mizu, is the water spirit and is a gentle life. She cannot accept death even if she is the one who has to deliver it, though she shows no mercy in the face of danger. The animal she changes into is an odd one, a mermaid. However, she hardly uses her form because she can easily pull water over the driest lands of the Earth and farthest also,"_

Standing straight and resembling a female solider, was Mizu. Her eyes were a hallow grey and her silver hair slowly and gracefully touched her slim shoulders. She was dressed in a black revealing Kimono that ended to her mid-thigh. Thigh-high boots climbed her slender legs and she adorned a pair of black mini shorts. Bracelets climbed her arms, all different shades of blue, resembling all the different types of water she can control. As a mermaid, her tail was long and silver, her torso was covered by a tight tank top, that she wears often.

"_Kuki is the last female Elemental Beast and she bares the life of the Wind Elemental. She is the oldest female member and is very cold towards her opponent. The animal she can morph into, is the Falcon because of its fierce agility and dangerous talons and beak," _

Kuki's jet black hair was tied in high pigtails with bright red ribbon. A Katana was strapped to her leg and she wore tight black pants, unusual black shoes a violet tank top and a black leather jacket over the top. Her eyes burned crimson while her skin was dangerously pale. The Falcon she changes into, was painted while perching on a branch. It's golden beak was high with authority and its feathers were completely black except for two white flecks across its large wings.

"_Lastly, Burakku. Despite his element, Burakku is a very friendly spirit though is hell if you are his opponent. Being an unusual element, if Burakku transforms into his beast he has to stay like that for a mass of twenty four hours before he can transform back. Like Inazuma, he also has chosen a wolf,"_

Burakku's eyes were a deep and alluring violet that made Pein's eyes nothing compared to his. His hair was shaggy, messy and completely midnight black. His skin was a sad tone of tan and his body was quite muscular. His was broad and tall, showing the defiance he would give you if you defy _him_. Black shadows circled beneath his eyes and his body adorned a grey v-neck shirt and a pair of black pants. He wore nothing on his feet. Next to the image of Burakku in his human form was a picture of him as a wolf. His fur was the colour of coal and his eyes were completely black. Irises and sclera. No colour tainted him, because of the element he possessed. Shadow.

"There you are my friends, they are the Seven Elemental Beasts."

Deidara's question from the beginning had been silenced and all he could do was stare at me with a new found respect. I grinned at him playfully before I returned my attention towards Pein whose eyes were contemplating and showed the acceptance of power he gave me. The temptation to envelop them all in hugs was growing increasingly and I was on the verge of doing it, if it weren't for an unfamiliar voice cutting through the air like a knife. Though, it was unfamiliar, I still recognized it. I whipped my head around towards Tobi, he had been oddly quiet through this meeting and I was more then sure that he had spoken the words.

"Sakura, your hate for Konoha astounds me. Pein you have made a good choice, bringing her into this organization, she and the other members of the Akatsuki will be more then enough to bring down the village I created,"

I furrowed my eyebrows together, feeling confusion and an unwanted presence in this area. However, no one was alarmed by the sudden change in Tobi's voice. Angrily, I shot out of my seat, knocking the chair to the ground in the process. I looked over all the faces of the Akatsuki, none of them seemed surprised by my reaction and none of the did the same. Clenching my fists together, I kicked the chair out of the way and walked towards Tobi, my confidence in myself harshly disappearing. Tucking a nervous bang behind my ear, I reached out and touched the cold wood of Tobi's bright orange mask. I could feel his soft black hair tickle my hand, and I had the feeling that I've touched someone's hair like that before. It reminded me of Itachi's and Sasuke's. Giving myself more confidence, I tucked to fingers underneath the mask and pulled it away from his face. The Genjutsu immediately fell from his appearance and thick black hair met my sight.

So did a single Sharingan.

"U-Uchiha Madara?"

* * *

**The explanations were fun to write, but the ending piece was the best out of writing it all, I was thinking, should I make the Madara piece into another chapter but thought I shouldn't because it would be a very short chapter. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this and please review!**

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Thanks**

**Parewhai Jensen**


	22. Adaption

**I'm having extreme difficulty writing this story, so I'm going to write an Author's Note. Honestly, all my writing time has been dedicated to a story I am planning to publish in the public, so this story might not be completely up to worth. Alright, before I ramble on about my writers block, I'm gonna attempt to write it. **

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Akatsuki Blossom

I looked at Madara strangely as he did nothing violent towards me. My heart beat roared loudly in my ear drums, as the anticipation and expectations of Madara slowly crept towards me. His demeanour was astoundingly calm towards me, the person who revealed what laid behind the mask. Abruptly, my eyes widened as I realised the lack of activity from the other Akatsuki members. I glanced over to them, they displayed the same level headed emotions they always carried, as though nothing had changed.

Furiously, I slammed my fist against the iron table, shattering the mask from the impact. The orange pieces clattered to the ground noisily, and I noticed the irritation over Madara's face as he slowly picked up the discarded pieces. I glared angrily at Itachi, who was a relative of the man beside me, he would have known first. Yet, he didn't tell me that Madara was a part of this organization.

"What is the meaning of this?" I cawed. Meaning to speak to Pein, but unable to tear my eyes away from Itachi.

"Isn't it easy to realise, Sakura?" began Itachi, using a smouldering gaze.

"Realise what? The fact that no one bothered to tell me that _Uchiha Madara _was apart of this mission, working under the alias Tobi!" I spat

"We have a reason for this…" Sasori continued

"Don't tell me because you didn't know! It's very obvious you all knew. What, am I not trusted enough to know that one of the most powerful Shinobi are allied into the Akatsuki!" I growled, cutting Sasori off.

"Calm down Sakura. You are making a fool of yourself," Itachi stated coldly.

"H-"

"Enough!" echoed Madara and Pein simultaneously.

"Everyone leave this instant! I need a word with Sakura, privately," Madara ordered. Itachi fell silent, as everyone else did, no one dared to cross Madara's dominating demands.

I watched darkly as everyone left, abandoning me without second thought. A sharp pain closed around my heart and I almost lost my balance. Gulping away the pain, I sat in the now vacant seat next to Madara and looked at him with a false happiness. I crossed one leg over the other and placed my hands on my knees.

"Sakura," he started softly."No one told you because everyone noticed how you would compare the Tobi persona with Uzumaki Naruto. Even though you no longer have emotional, spiritual or physical ties to the people in Konoha, you have found comfort in the Akatsuki members, by comparing them to the people you lost. That is how you adapted so well, nobody normal would be able to get over a situation like that so quickly,"

Madara's words rung loudly in my voice as I reflected on the relationship I shared with them, and the bonds I once had with everyone in Konoha. I argued with Naruto frequently, and I would hit him occasionally. I would do the same when Tobi was around, his irritating and hyperactive nature reminded me exactly of Naruto. I even noted that to myself once before. Itachi, acted, responded and spoke exactly like Sasuke, which is probably why I fell in love with him. Not to mention, Sasuke very much looks like his elder sibling. Sasori and Shikamaru were very similar in many attributes, both intelligent and loved to laze around, though in other part Sasori and Kankuro were similar.

Madara was right.

I limply slumped in my seat, watching as his Sharingan slowly faded between a coal colour and the blood-stained iris. Honesty and faith were scrawled in his words, then I realised that he was taking advantage of these feelings towards the other members for Konoha's destruction. Even when he was being nice, he was still cruel. I laughed bitterly as a response and brushed a strand of my hair away from my cheek.

"Always thinking about your goals," I cooed "Even trying to be honest and kind wasn't enough to drag you away from your goals,"

"I am a man of great legacy. The only reason why I strive to be the way I am, because I never leave a goal uncompleted," he explained, using a darkened tone. I nodded.

"You know, once you ignore the fact that you could probably annihilate someone with just a sudden glance, you're alright to speak to," I joked. He raised an eyebrow and watched as I broke into hysterical laughter. "I feel sorry for everyone though, feeling that I haven't forgotten those bastards back in Konoha! I know what I'm doing and I guess you are right about the whole adapting thing, but that doesn't stop me in any way for my need to demolish that village!" I explained "They are much too corrupted, look at the amount of missing ninja's there are. No wonder we all left,"

Madara looked at me with a morbid expression and he reached out. I froze and tense, cutting off my comforting laughter. I cautiously watched his hand, ready to run if he tries anything. I gasped though when his hand landed on my head, gently ruffling the hair on my head. I was startled by the comforting smirk he offered me.

"You're very strange, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**I writ the Authors Note over four days ago and I didn't even continue writing the actual story four days later, and it is still really crappy. Be Nice when Reviewing!**

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Thanks**

**Parewhai Jensen**


	23. Break Up

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Akatsuki Blossom

I peered through the fogged stained window, watching the sun creep from the horizon and colour slowly drain back into life. The cool air from the open window tickled my cheeks, and a nervous intake of breath whistled through the air. My double bed, laid empty and unused, both Itachi and I hadn't spoken to each other properly since our sudden return. I was beginning to feel lost without his guidance. Sweeping a stray bang away from my face, I walked across the room towards the door, ready for the day ahead.

Staying through the night was easy, because nightmares have become more frequent since the beginning of Itachi's insane neglecting stage he is going through. Terrible nightmares that swallowed the previous ones whole. His corpse turning up in my bedroom, or myself having to kill him for something precious. They became worse and worse as time passed, I couldn't close my eyes without the thoughts of him being hurt. I shivered as I walked down the hallway, as more disturbing thoughts enveloped me.

Some say, that I was being pathetic, clinging onto a man that clearly wasn't interested. However, I couldn't find the heart to break it off with him, because the heart I was looking for, I had given to him. If he wasn't going to treasure it like a jewel; although that may sound selfish; he might as well give it back. I had to suppress a sob as I walked into the quiet kitchen. Everyone would still be resting in their beds, much to my disbelief, I discovered that the majority of the Akatsuki don't rise from their beds until late morning. Majority being the keyword.

When I walked into the kitchen, it was silent and no one else accompanied as I readied myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast and treating myself to an addictive cup of coffee. The silver oven, and porcelain white fridge were my only friends at the moment and I just stared at them as I waited for the water to boil. Once again, thoughts of death and hatred brushed against me and I was captured in another day dream. The loud whistle of the tea kettle alerted me that I could begin to make my coffee.

"Sakura,"

I almost jumped out of my skin when my name was spoken, realising that I hadn't sensed his presence in the slightest. I hastily turned around and sneered at Itachi snidely, noting that I would have to clean up the mess I had made on the counter. When he had surprised me, I was pouring milk and had spilt half of it down the sink and across the counter.

"Good Morning," I greeted, in search of a sponge that would get rid of the mess I had made.

"Hn," he grunted before entering the room.

As we walked passed each other, I noticed that I was strangely aware of his presence, the deep and dangerous atmosphere that surrounded him like a dark stench. I felt as though I had returned to the first few weeks of being an Akatsuki Member, where our relationship had barely started. It was strange and I felt uneasy from the thoughts of the bump in our relationship. I cleaned the mess I had made and finished devouring my breakfast, dumping the bowl into the sink.

A split second before I excited the room, Itachi's deep voice rang loudly through the air and I paused just in time before I vanished. I looked over my shoulders, contemplating whether I should obey his demands or not, but decided that he was right. We needed to talk, and he was right, we needed to do it now. Turning around, I walked towards him and leaned against the counter, watching as he slowly drank his herbal tea.

"I was wondering when this discussion was going to come up," I admitted

"Either now or never," he agreed

"Fire away, I want to know what's on your mind," I stated

"We need to break up," he explained, his words final. I bit my lip, trying to shatter the images of letting myself die in the invasion

"I figured you might say that. I'm not an idiot Itachi, I know when I'm being ignored," I pointed out, trying to ignore the ache in my heart

"Sorry about that. Sorry about ending a relationship that should have never begun, we cannot become lovers when we are so close to danger all the time," Itachi apologized. I looked at him solemnly

"I am sorry too." I grumbled my apology, before turning and leaving.

Awkwardly and briskly, I walked through the hallways, aiming to dive into my bedroom and swallow myself into my undying sadness. It was the only way I could return to the rest of the Akatsuki with a smile, and laugh with them whole-heartedly. Letting the tears fall before they figure out my woe. I turned a sharp corner, and crashed into something hard yet warm. I fell to the ground and groggily rubbed my sore forehead, I glared upwards as Madara stared down at me. I stood up quickly, pretending to be angry and I pushed passed him rudely, trying to stop myself from breaking down in front of him.

"You're not as good as an actress as you may believe," declared Madara, back towards me. I froze instantly and looked over my shoulder, disbelief gracing my appearance.

"Well you're not as good as a fighter as you may believe!" I snorted, trying to shake my body awake. His chuckled filled the air

"I'll give you credit that you're stubborn, but I can read you like an open book. After all, all Haruno woman are the same…" he whispered.

And then he was gone.

_What did he mean by 'All Haruno woman are the same?' _Sakura asked herself.

* * *

**Very short chapter and completely boring, but I needed to write the story to back up the more exciting events that are sure to happen. I hope you all enjoyed this piece and keep in mind my little requests in return for this! **

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Thanks**

**Parewhai Jensen**


	24. Nightmare

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Akatsuki Blossom

_He'll never love you, you're nothing but a rebound girl. He loves a woman much more beautiful than you, someone with a rich bloodline, a girl with potential…__Naruto_

_Everything about you is plain, boring and average. Uchiha Itachi needs an extravagant woman…__Kakashi_

_That's why he broke up with you, because you mean __**nothing **__to him…__Gaara_

_My brother would be a fool to love you. And he is no fool…__Sasuke_

_You may love him, but the feeling is not mutual. He doesn't love you, he __**never **__did…__Konan_

_I screamed loudly, listening to the voices around me as they echoed a cruel thought. I clutched my hands over my ears, trying to block out their words as the booming sound rang through the air. I fell to my knees, frantically erasing images of his death, his rejection and every other thing that burned my soul. I screamed in agony as my Bloody Illusion Genjutsu enveloped my whole._

_The decayed corpse of Ayumi's soul still remained, the headless being looking at me with a snide that only she could possess. The screams in the background become more evident and more potent as time dragged slowly on. The red sky inched closer, threatening to fall and the rough terrain munched at my flesh painfully. Pleas for mercy escaped my lips as Ino and Itachi rose from the dirt. _

_Seductively, Ino wrapped her slender arm around Itachi's neck and stroked his cheek delicately. The long finger nails tickling the sensitive ear lobe. He groaned in delight as Ino worked her magic around him. Gently pressing her lips against different parts of his face, before letting her rosy lips tasting the bittersweet sins that were imprinted against his own lips. She licked them disgustingly, begging for entrance. Immediately, Itachi had his hands over Ino's curvaceous body, letting his hands slide under her shirt and their tongues entwine in a sinful dance._

"Stop!" I ordered, jolting awake.

Desperately, I looked around me only to find that I was once again in my bedroom. The odd sense of familiarity crept up on me as I recalled on frequent occasions, I had woken this way. Just for a different reason. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I realised that tears had poured from my emerald eyes.

Dispelling my thoughts, I climbed from my bed and walked into my bathroom, planning to clean up…

* * *

"Tonight?" I asked in disbelief "Tonight we're going to commence the invasion?"

Pein looked at me as he strapped various Ninja items into his cloak, many scrolls with sealed weapons inside. The piercing decorating his face didn't move as he spoke his next sentence, I knew that I wouldn't be able to read his expression then. I sighed heavily and waited for his response.

"It has almost been a week, and an insider to Konoha has told me that Konoha is becoming restless because of Shikamaru's and Ayumi's disappearance," he explained.

"I guess tonight would be appropriate, because if I recall, on this exact date, Konoha celebrate for the Sakura Festival," I explained

"A little ironic, don't you think?" Pein asked, pulling his cloak over his well built body.

"What is?" I asked, unable to help myself brush away a piece of fluff on his shoulder.

"They are celebrating a Sakura Festival, and the mastermind of this invasion is Haruno Sakura herself," Pein explained. I nodded, understanding the irony that Konoha displayed.

"It's really their fault, they shouldn't be celebrating such a stupid festival." Konan interrupted, geared in her favourite battle suit.

A tight black body suit, a Katana strapped to her waist, so her clock can carry all the sheets of paper she desired. Including the pieces that would be stray around the village. Tonight will be a very terrible night to witness, but death is a common thing in a Ninja village. Shrugging, I walked away from the two leaders of the Akatsuki and decided that it was time to summon one of the Elemental Beasts.

_Rooster_

_Ox_

_Snake_

_Bird_

_Dog_

_Rat_

_Snake _

_Boar _

_Ram_

_Tiger_

The hand signs of the Jutsu ran through my mind as I tested each individual seal before I truly commenced the Jutsu. I walked into one of the training grounds, planning to make the summoning here. I clenched my fists and looked over my shoulder, watching the Mansion with a grave feeling. I gulped before returning back to the matter at hand. Slowly, I made the first hand sign of the Jutsu, which is the Rooster. Breathing evenly, I finished the rest of the Jutsu quickly, pouring my Chakra into it.

Unlike many other summoning Jutsu's, the wind does not lash out uncontrollably, the world around me responds to the element I have randomly chosen to summon. Darkness enveloped me and I was taken under a spell of shadows. Immediately, I knew who I had summoned and didn't regret attempting. Heat escaped my body as the shadows slowly drained away and Burakku appeared before me. Dressed in battle gear, Burakku seemed as though he knew why he was summoned.

"I knew," confirming my thoughts. I wrapped my arms around myself timidly

"Thought you might. Will you help?" I asked. He deep eyes looked at me softly

"Anything for you, Sakura," he replied after a long dreading silence.

I grinned happily and approached him, wrapping my arms around him and giving him a friendly hug. His arms slithered around my waist awkwardly and returned my hug. I smiled and pulled away. Pecking him gently on the cheek before pulling him towards the Mansion.

* * *

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Thanks**

**Parewhai Jensen**


	25. Vengeance

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Akatsuki Blossom

The deep aroma of blood was thick in the air and the stench of death was scattered across the ground grotesquely. Buildings burned and the sky was painted a deep dark smear of eternal sadness. The echo of agonized screams filled the air, while Konoha slowly crumbled away. The Hokage Monument was cracked from all sides, Tsunade's face totally ripped from the Earth completely. I grunted and glanced over the Village, standing atop the Hokage tower. Tsunade's body laid crumbled next to me, her breathing heavy and her body gradually breaking down. At the last moment, I had injected her with a poisonous venom that slowly stopped the major organs in the body.

Naruto's and Ino's decaying bodies sat next to each other, unlucky enough to capture themselves into my Bloody Illusion, where they suffered the worse punishment. Their clothes were coated in blood, Ino had attempted to slaughter Hidan and had gotten a lucky shot, only to realize that she had physically stabbed Hidan but in reality had impaled Chouji through the heart. She had been blinded by devastation, that she couldn't save herself from my Jutsu.

Naruto wasn't as easy to capture, I was only able to get him through pure luck. He had been too close when I murdered Kurenai and her child, he was trying to protect Asuma's legacy from deteriorating with the rest of Konoha. However, I was able to capture Kurenai, her child and Naruto. I wasn't as cruel as I was when I murdered the boy, after all I was still human. I had be swift and painless, even offering an apology. Kurenai had been more gruesome, though Naruto's death was by far the worse. I had toyed with him for a long time, letting him hear the screams of the woman he loved, echo through the dead world.

However, my goal at this moment was no more deaths for anyone else but one person. He was the only one I hadn't come across with my short reign of destruction, and I was wondering if another member had gotten rid of him. Though I knew better, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't someone who could be easily pushed around and brought down. I knew he was hiding and I wanted to seek him out, I wanted to kill him more than anyone else. Naruto's death will look nothing compared to the one I am seeking to give him.

'_S-Sakura?' _Deidara whispered through the head set I wore

"Are you alright?" I asked alarmed by the tone in his voice

'_Fine, though I am worried' _he admitted

"About what?" I questioned

'_I haven't seen Itachi since the beginning of the invasion. He was acting strangely, as though he was planning something behind this,'_

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before?" I demanded

'_Sasori did, but you ignored him. Right now, Madara is trying to find him, but even __**he **__can't find him,'_

"Okay. Thanks for telling me. I'll try and find him myself."

Before Deidara could reply, I cut off our connection and prepared to jump towards the next building. However, Tsunade's voice cut through the air and I paused my actions. I looked over my shoulder, studying her hunched form for a further second. Her shoulders trembled, and I could never believe that Tsunade could look so vulnerable.

"Do they mean more to you then us?" she asked.

I turned right round and bent down towards her. The boots I wore squeaked from strain and misuse. I tilted her head up to mine, her face was blanched a sickly white and her eyes were distorted. The poison was working thoroughly, though I am disappointed that it wasn't working quickly.

"Of course. I would give the world if I could spend one last day with them," I promised. She looked at me with dying golden eyes.

"You've always been loy…"

At that moment, Tsunade gagged and fell limp over my legs. I frowned and kicked her body away from me in disrespect and malice. The hatred burned like embers as I repeated the conversation I had with Deidara, and my eyes widened at a cruel sudden pulse of realisation. However, relief flooded over me in unison and I couldn't decide which emotion I should linger upon. It didn't take long for my decision, and I was hurtling through the air, trying to track Itachi's faint Chakra signature.

He loved me. I believed that more than I believed anything else in my life, I believed that he loved me more than my deceased strength I held in Naruto. He had shattered my heart because he wanted me to hate him, despise him, so if he died during battle, I wouldn't harbour any sadness towards his decaying form. Itachi had always been a complicated man, twisted because of the dangerous life of baring war and the cruel position his Clan and former Village performed. All Itachi wanted was peace, that's all he's ever wanted.

As the pages of time slowly turn and the final chapter approaches, a fight of anguish, malice and most of all vengeance will burn from the small embers.

Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke would embark in a battle so fierce - not even the hope of true love can win...

* * *

**Promising that the next chapter will be much longer than this one, it's a chapter you all SHOULDN'T miss!**

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Thanks**

**Parewhai Jensen**


	26. Uchiha Compound

**I'm pretty sure that the last chapter was something unexpected, but I have been planning for that for some time now and I am finally happy that I was able to get it into the story. And the implied message I put in the last paragraph of the ending of this story, and how it is drawing near, isn't coincidence. It is true, I am going to be finishing this story soon - though I do not know when, but soon. **

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Akatsuki Blossom

I clenched my fists tightly, as I tried slowing my breathing. Dawn was breaking and I still hadn't discovered Itachi and Sasuke. I was beginning to lose hope and the thoughts of saving the comrades I could was racing through out my brain. I had two options, rescue the love of my life but that chance could be too risky and I might lose someone close to me. Or I could save those who I could find, that belong to the Akatsuki, and save them but that too could mean the end of Itachi. They were both too risky and I was momentarily confused. I groaned and threaded my bloodied hands through my grime-filled hair. I pulled at them roughly as I contemplated another plan, something that could save both parties. However, it was futile, those were the only two options I could keep.

Stifling a cry, I bravely made my decision. Saving one life for the cost of ten others was a chance I couldn't make. The decision I made truly hurt me and I almost thought against it, but I knew I had to be strong. Reaching for the speaker on my ear, I turned it on and waited for someone to pick up my signal. Few minutes passed and I wondered if I was already too late, but my assumption was dispelled when a rough voice grumbled through the line. My heart leaped with joy.

"Kakuzu!" I exclaimed

"…_Sakura?" _he whispered roughly

"Are you hurt?" I demanded

"_Not really. I've sustained few wounds, but nothing I can't handle. Hidan on the other hand was being cocky and got himself chopped up again, I'm digging him up," _explained Kakuzu. I suppressed a cackle of laughter by using a concerned voice.

"Do you need help?" I questioned

"…_Sakura…" _he began softly _"What are you doing?" _he asked

"What do you…mean?" I asked, confused

"_Why aren't you looking for Itachi?" _

I bit the inside of my cheek nervously.

"I figured it would be better to save as much of the Akatsuki from random, than focusing on one person," I admitted.

A long silence stretched on in between us and I could make out the faint curses of Hidan in the background as Kakuzu dug up his head. I suppose the battle they encountered in was a blood thirsty mission, and Hidan was having a time of his life. Stupid Immortal.

"_Look. The rest of us are here, searching up the piece of shit I call my partner. All of us have just as much injuries as the other, we can take care of ourselves. But Itachi has already been beaten by Sasuke once, I'm sure Sasuke has the capability to do it again. You're the only one who can help him Sakura, in fact you're probably the only one who can. Don't delay, save him," _lectured Kakuzu.

My breath hitched as I discovered that the rest of the Akatsuki were fine and the only people left were Itachi and I. Realisation dawned on me as my options changed for the better. I smiled, though it was a little out of character of Kakuzu, who is normally in a foul mood, he was the one to give me the courage.

"Okay. Thank You, before you know it, Itachi and I will be back with you all but with Sasuke's head!" I exclaimed

"_Exactly. Now I must leave, Hidan is demanding that I get off the fucking speaker so I can stitch him back together. Good Luck."_

The conversation died with his last string of words and I clicked the speaker off. Silently and dramatically, I stared as the sun clawed its way to the sky. Today would be a typical lovely day, too bad the Village Hidden In The Leaves wouldn't be around to enjoy it. Turning away, I shot through the air, trying to locate Itachi.

* * *

Another hour passed, and the suns rays were burning my porcelain skin. I ignored the blistering heat and continued to scout the remnants of the village and the out skirts, trying to detect any sign of a battle. However, luck was not on my side and I feared the worst. My negative behaviour was slowing the progress I was making as I wondered through the streets, it clouded my judgement and caused me to overlap a few places once or twice.

I was annoyed, irritated, tired and depleted of Chakra, the chances of finding Itachi _alive _were growing slimmer and slimmer as time passed. With a loud roar, I launched a kick at a near-by building, and it loudly crumbled to the ground, reduced to dust and debris.

Then, I suddenly heard it.

It was faint, and distant, but I definitely heard it. A small crackle of electricity was enough evidence, and I regained hope. Crouching down low, I listened more intently and quieter, trying to pin point with demanding accuracy to hear it once more. I waited patiently, knowing this could be my only lead for a long time. It also told me that a battle was still raging, meaning that neither had lost their lives.

_Cra-_

Before I even finished hearing it, I shot through the air like a torpedo, pinning the exact place of the battle. And I felt stupid not looking there in the first place, they were fighting at the Uchiha Compound, where their dignity and lives were put on the line. Gathering what Chakra I had left, I pumped it into the soles of my feet and fired myself through the air, manoeuvring myself to dodge buildings and trees.

Not before long, I finally emerged through the abandoned entrance of the Uchiha Compound. The scars of battle had already struck through the entrance and over the houses, this part of the Village was scarcely touched because of the lack of life. However, Itachi and Sasuke had changed that when they first attacked. Houses still burned, some of the fire a bright orange and some a dangerous black. Their Sharingan must've been used earlier in the battle than expected. Gauging myself with Chakra pills, I felt rejuvenated and anxiously ran through the Estate.

As I ran deeper into the Compound, the damage grew worse and blood began to appear. The sounds of metal clashing and Jutsu's grew louder and more potent also. When more blood raged on, I couldn't hold myself anymore and bolted towards where the battle raged. I got there within a split four seconds, four seconds that I couldn't waste.

Itachi's face was a mask of no emotions, and Sasuke had the same expression. Their movements were swift and almost impossible to detect. However, I had spent a year with Itachi, and I could almost move at the same speed and Sasuke and I were once on the same team. I was use to such swift movements of the body. It was tactic, to confuse your opponent, but when both sides knew the same strategy, it was a harder battle.

Sasuke's right eye was closed, blood streamed down it from over use of his Mangekyou. He still hadn't controlled it properly, leaving him blind in one eye. Itachi's eyes were both open, but much to my dismay, blood streamed down from them both. His right eye looked the worse though, he was constantly using his Amaterasu and Susanoo hadn't been used yet. This confused me because Susanoo was Itachi's most invincible weapon. Was he purposely losing? Did he have enough Chakra to carry on this battle?

"Sakura, get out of the way!" Itachi roared as he tackled me to the ground.

The both of us slammed into the ground, Itachi beneath me as his arms formed a protective cage around my body. He cringed in pain as several large stones impaled into his back, tearing at his clothes. Sasuke's version of Susanoo slammed into the building behind us and debris spewed everywhere. I looked at Itachi with concern as he tried standing. However, his body wouldn't respond and he collapsed.

"Itachi?" I shouted alarmed. He looked at me with a clouded vision, his Mangekyou Sharingan vanishing. His obsidian eyes peered at me lovingly as he caressed my battered cheek, running his hand across the small open cut.

"I'm going to protect you, okay," he promised. I looked over my shoulder, watching as Sasuke ordered Susanoo to stand back for a while. He was a fair player.

"No," I grumbled

"Don't be foolish," he sneered

"I'm not. You're not fit to fight, he's injured and I might have a chance to win," I told him standing. He sat up, pain flickered over his features.

"You're not going to argue Itachi. I'd prefer to die than letting you die for me. I'm not defenceless," I sneered.

Silence stretched between us.

"Alright," he finally said "You may fight, but if anything gets too out of hand, I'm going to protect you," he snapped

"Deal."

I leaned over and pecked him on the lips, wanting to at least have one final kiss before the battle, I might not make it out alive. I turned around and confidentially faced Sasuke. A snarl was gracing his features, but a flicker of amusement was shining in his eyes. I unsheathed both Katana's, a rare sight, and stood in a fighting stance. Sasuke glowered at me, and let Susanoo disappear. I figured, he thought I wasn't worth it. I would prove him wrong.

Sasuke slowly pulled his own Katana from the ground and charged it with his Chidori Nagashi. Sparks flew between us and I charged forwards, making sure to keep a good distant from him. One strike from his Chidori Nagashi could prove to be lethal. I ducked and dodged his attacks, which were slower than normal. He was going easy on me!

I sneered angrily and threw one Katana at him, an almost invisible Chakra string attached to the hilt was wrapped around my wrist. Both Katana's were like that.

He grunted and easily dodged the attack, he was not expecting, with a swift flick of my wrist that the Katana was fly back. The hilt knocked him on the back of the head with a hard thump. I grabbed for the hilt as it approached me and ran forwards. He was momentarily dazed and I knew that I had to move quick if I wanted to strike. But I was too slow.

His reactions were quicker, and as I was too slice his head from his shoulders, Kusangi stopped the attack and a surge of lightning passed between our two blades. It prickled my fingertips and I instinctively let the Katana go. I reluctantly gave him an opening. With swift movements, he brought down the Katana on my shoulder.

With a soft _poof _sound, I was out of harms way. But I couldn't teleport myself too far. I heard his grunt of disapproval as he turned around, already pin pointing my Chakra.

Stabbing the Katana's into the ground, my hands flew through Hand Signs for my own modified version of _Chidori_. Blue sparks flickered around my hand as I held the enormous amount of Chakra in my hand. It was small compared to the Chidori Sasuke was able to perform, but Kakashi only tutored me the basics before his death. I charged forwards, the Katana's flying behind me as I aimed for Sasuke's heart. He moved sideways, but that was what I was counting for. Letting the Chakra vanish, I snatched the handles of my Katana and brought the round with amazing force.

They embedded themselves into Sasuke's arm, he let out a roar of pain and jumped backwards, cradling his damaged arm. I smirked knowingly at him.

"You shouldn't have gone easy on me, Sasuke-_kun_," I said in mocking tone.

"If you want to make this difficult for yourself, then so be it." Sasuke said.

His right eye painfully opened and his Mangekyou Sharingan glared at me angrily. Glaring back, I cut the wires around my wrists, knowing that I wouldn't be able to defeat him with Chunin-Level attacks. I would have to use every ability I know, just to try and defeat him, I would not deem him worthy of mercy, because he did the worst thing he could do. He threatened the one I love.

Twirling the Katana's around me playfully, I moved my body back into a fighting stance and used my eyes to tell him I was ready. Without any more words shared between us, he charged forwards…

* * *

**It took around 3-4 weeks before I put this chapter up, but it was only because I was trying to figure out what I should cram into it. I really hope you enjoy and you shouldn't miss the next chapter either!**

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Thanks**

**Parewhai Jensen**


	27. Crossed

**Sorry for the long wait people. I apologize for the inconvenience.**

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Akatsuki Blossom

He charged forwards, only to disappear a second later. Sensing his Charka Signature above me, I moved out of the way before he slammed his Kusangi into the Earth where I was standing only seconds ago. Reacting quickly, I threw Kunai at him before jumping into the shades of a near by tree, using it as a cover as hand signs burned into my hands. I focused my Chakra into each seal, imagining the Jutsu in my head.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Shurikens disguised as fire balls bolted towards Sasuke, but he countered them with his own Phoenix Flower Jutsu. I cursed myself angrily as I moved through the tree more.

"Water Style: Dynamic Wave Jutsu!" I roared, summoning the water from the pond near by.

"Wind Style: Tornado Thrust Jutsu!" I shouted straight after.

A large Tsunami wave poured into the scene, while a Tornado roared beside it. Two devastating Natural Disasters hurtled towards Sasuke. Moving quickly, Sasuke called upon the powers of Susanoo once more and used part of Susanoo's rib cage to distinguish both Jutsu's. I breathed heavily, knowing that it would be impossible to land a blow on him with that beast protecting him. Finding it useless to hide, I jumped from the tree I hid in and looked Susanoo dead in the eye.

It was an ugly creature, one of the ugliest things I have ever seen but he didn't become powerful because of his appearance. Susanoo stared down at me, a blank stare gracing its disrupted face and I almost felt pity for it. I then turned my attention back to Sasuke, who was frowning, obviously he had no expected such knowledge and power coming from me. His cheeks were slightly flushed, because of all the Jutsu's he had to dodge simultaneously. He looked furious.

"I've been in the Akatsuki for one long year. You should have _expected _progress." I explained in a mocking tone. He didn't respond.

In fluid movements, Sasuke vanished from sight as he used a dangerously quick Jutsu - one that rivalled Minato Kamikaze's Flying Thunder God Technique. Reacting quickly, I stepped to the side and summoned enough Chakra into my fist before aiming it towards the Earth. In a deafening roar, the ground beneath my feet crumbled and folded on itself. Land slides were created, and I knew I had taken an advantage. That way, Sasuke wouldn't have solid ground to travel on while trying to take me out. However, I hadn't been quick enough and I felt his long Kusangi blade penetrate the flesh in my arm. I bit hard on my lip, suppressing the cry of pain from spilling out.

A sadistic and satisfying smirk was worn heavily over his lips, and that fuelled my power. With a battle cry, I clutched the hilt of Kusangi and let the blade dig deeper into my arm - making the wound worse. I ignored the pain and twisted the blade in a wrong direction, letting the blade chew at my skin before ripping it out completely from my arm. With an unsuspecting lunge, I pushed Sasuke away and took hold of his precious Kusangi. I saw the sadism replaced by disbelief as I twirled Kusangi around me playfully, using my good arm.

Slamming Kusangi into the dirt at my feet, I touched my wound with my hand. Blood, gore and flesh dribbled down my arm in a grotesque way that made me cringe. My fingers glowed red, and painfully slow, the flesh threaded itself back together and the wound had vanished completely. I flexed the muscle, letting bones pop back into place.

"I won't let you win!" Sasuke sneered, recovering. He was beginning to lose his cool.

From the sidelines, I could see Itachi watching our battle with a contemplating gaze. Obviously, weighing the chances of winning on my part. As I continued to fight Sasuke, I discovered that he had surprises hidden everywhere and I was slowly depleting myself of Chakra.

While I was distracted, I didn't notice that he had used Susanoo to attack me. It was much too late before I saw the hideous creature hurtle towards me, using its own rib as a sharpened sword. In a desperate attempt to escape my fate, I lunged out of the way, but I wasn't quick enough. With an ear splitting _smooshing _sound, the rib connected with my ankle. It buried itself deep, and I thought it was going to sever my entire foot off. However, the pressure was ripped out of the wound and I stumbled into the ground.

Hastily I looked up, half-expecting to see Itachi saving my life. It wasn't him. No one was there, and when I looked over to Sasuke, he had blanched white as a sheet. His lips were slightly parted, and I wondered what could shock him to this extent. Tearing my gaze from him, I followed his line of sight, until they landed on Susanoo itself. The grotesque beast stared down at me, its eyes were completely black - lacking a sclera. It still held its rib in his ghastly hand, but this time it was caked with my blood. I could see part of my flesh, clinging to the artificial bone and I suddenly felt the numbing pain near my ankle. I suppressed a cry, and continued to stare.

"_A…Haruno…_" it hissed, its voice was something startling, as though it had crawled out of a horror film. The tone was just above a whisper, and it seemed to take a lot of effort to say things.

At the time, I was too stunned to actually catch the sound of his voice because I had never though Susanoo was a being that could actually speak. I thought it was a creature that was created and manipulated by an Uchiha, or more precise, the Sharingan. Obviously not.

"What the hell?" Sasuke snapped, snapping from his shock.

"_Susanoo…will…never harm…a…H-Haruno-…_"

In an alarming scene, Susanoo slowly disintegrated from the air in little freckles of black light. As though, Susanoo's body was folding in on itself. I walked forwards, trying to demand why, but it was already too late. Susanoo had vanished. Looking at the empty space of air once more, I glanced down at my ankle, noting to myself that the numbing pain had gone. I was shocked once more when I found that the injury had been repaired to something as good as new.

"What the-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard the startling sound of artificial birds chirping and looked up. Sasuke was hovering above me, Chidori raised in his hand and a crazed look in his eye. I could see that he was disappointed by Susanoo's behaviour, but he had recovered quickly, and was about to attack again. Frantically, I rolled to the side and watched as he dug his Chidori into the empty space where I had only been seconds before. I watched the blue lightning lick at the ground and grind into it angrily.

"Obviously he doesn't want to come back! So I'll just kill you with my own strength!" Sasuke cried.

Alarmed, I heard him charge another Chidori - however this time it was more powerful then the one before. Hastily pulling myself to my feet, I dodged him as he lunged at me. Few times the Jutsu licked at my skin, pealing away the flesh and I cringed at the painful impact. Something inside Sasuke eyes made him look different then before, he almost seemed crazed with blood lust. This wasn't the Sasuke I was use too, and in truth I supposed I never really knew him after his departure.

I knew I couldn't dodge him all day, and I also knew if I continued to do this, maybe he'd run out of Chakra. But I knew better then that, I knew that Sasuke had just as much Chakra as Naruto had. He'd be a horrific foe, because unlike Naruto, he didn't crumple at the sight of me. I'd actually have to fight that power in a fair fight, I believe I couldn't have won against Naruto if I was anyone other then Haruno Sakura.

Dodging yet another blow from Sasuke, tactics slowly formed in my head but I uncovered one large flaw in the tactic I had in my head. I knew that if I attempted to achieve my plan, the chances of it actually working and backfiring off onto me were pretty balanced. Deciding that it was my only chance, I began to sought out my plan.

Charging forwards, I dodged another attack and instantly caught Sasuke's gaze in my own. I looked at his Mangekyou Sharingan as he activated it, and at the same time, I caught him in my own Genjutsu. I didn't necessarily needed eye contact, but the effects were more powerful if I had gained the eye contact. The sky above me twirled into darkness, and I saw a fazed look on Sasuke's face.

I suddenly realised the terrible mistake that I had made, that _we _had made.

As I was captured in Tsukiyomi, he was captured in my Bloody Illusion.

* * *

**I promised that this Chapter would be longer then the previous one, but I honestly couldn't write anything else. I was so annoyed that I couldn't write something good for this Chapter. Please Forgive Me. **

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Thanks**

**Parewhai Jensen**


	28. A Wasteland

****

Please Review & No Flames

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Akatsuki Blossom

It made no sense.

The abilities of Tsukiyomi and Bloody Illusion should have literally _repelled _off one another, sending our physical forms in a spiral of pain. Both Jutsu needed a _constant _host to torture their victims, there was no explanation why they had joined together. It was a dangerous combination also, they were both capable of death.

Tsukiyomi focuses on the mental stability of the human mind. The Sharingan-Welder would have a greater advantage over the Jutsu if he/she knew you to great lengths. If they did, they could use your greatest fear against you and believe you were suffering the same experience all over again. The Sharingan-Welder could mould their own twisted universe to their pleasing, twisting it to fit their needs for torture. If they did know their victim as much as they would have hoped, they could easily arrange other experiences that could scar you just in the same way. It varied from being crucified, being stabbed thousands of times. Watching _children _die in brutal deaths. It all depended on the person, and how much they could handle. Although, Tsukiyomi affects the mental aspect of the human it can also strain your body - including the user. Because of this reason, the victims - whom have believed to endure seventy-two hours of torture, but in reality only a few seconds - the victims body shuts down and they are pushed into a Cardiac Arrest.

Bloody Illusion was different however. It focused on _both _physical and mental, manipulating both to kill the victim in agonizing torture. Literally _scaring you to death_. For it to work efficiently, it would need a host to remain in its deranged world and the host would be the one who would decide that you live. The mental part of Bloody Illusion is the scene, corpses of fallen Shinobi - a gruesome painted sky, tainted with blood and a feral black moon. War items would be scattered over the terrain, and a thick scent of rotting flesh would assault their senses. It would strain the victim, clouding their judgement however it would also strain the host. While using the Genjutsu to its full potential, they _too _would have to endure their scenery. This stunned their bodies long enough to strike, and in reality their faces would be churned in an unattractive _scream-like _expression. That was the physical aspect of the Jutsu.

I knew both Jutsu's like the back of my hand, yet I couldn't find a _logical _answer for this problem. I shuddered at the thought of the _monstrosities _that could be created out of these two powerful Jutsu's. It chilled me too the bone and I wondered for a brief second - before the grotesque world rose around me - if Sasuke felt the same. Surely, anyone would feel at least frightened about the possibilities. However, I've always been known to think a little _too _much in a problem. And in some circumstances, that could be fatal.

* * *

"What in the world?" I muttered to myself.

I stood in the Uchiha Compound once more. I could see no sights of Sasuke, and I suddenly realised that I was trapped. Crumbling debris surrounded me, and I scrunched my nose up as the foul stench of rotting flesh came into contact with my senses. The ground was rocky, and almost _glowed _silver. The was white, however bloody hand prints decorated the sky with a foreboding aura. I half-expected to hear a faint heart beat in the background, but all I could hear were the drowning sounds of screams. The moon seemed to be the only thing untainted by everything, it glowed a proud _charcoal _as a glow of snow white surrounded it. The trees in the vicinity were burning with black fire, and I assumed it was Amatersu. Corpses were laid across the ground, and it took me a while before I realised who they were.

"T-The … Akatsuki," I managed to choke out, as I tried to stop myself from screaming.

Closest to me, I could make out Kakuzu's vibrant green eyes standing out amongst a sea of red. The thread that kept was sealed through his skin on his face were ripped open, blood dripping around the wire. A bone jutted out of his skin in his leg, and the remains of his left arm was laying next to his head. His waterfall head band was gauged around his neck, and the metal was digging into the skin around his slitted neck. Blood pooled around his head, and his eyes were lifeless.

"Kakuzu!" I cried, running towards his carcass.

I regretted the action instantly. Sprawled out before me, were a sea of dead people. They were everyone I had held precious to my heart, each of them mutilated in an ungodly way. I felt the insides of my stomach churn uncomfortably, and for a moment I thought I was going to vomit on Kakuzu's decaying body.

Not far from where I stood, I could make out Pein and Konan's crumpled forms. They were lying next to each other, their limbs tangled and I could see the crystalline tears in Konan's amber eyes. A large burn was embedded into Konan's bare arm, and she was missing her right foot. All that was left was the stump of her ankle, and blood pooled around their legs. Her thigh sported a large gash, and skin hung off of the wound in a disgusting manner. Bloodied sheets of paper surrounded them both, in a perfect circle - most likely in a last attempt to shield them both. Pein's face was a bloody mess, each piercing that he had worn had been torn from the flesh. Dry blood circled his eyes, making the Rinnegan pop. His pants were torn away from his legs, and I could make out several large burns on them.

Impaled through them both, keeping their bodies together, was a large steel pole. It was spiked at the end that jutted out of Konan's back. Whomever had killed them, had killed them both by striking them through the heart.

Sasori's body was headless, and the head was sitting next to its body. His expression was shocked, and I felt sick to my stomach looking at it. His shoulder jutted out in a strange angle, making me suspect that he had dislocated it during his fight. Flesh and gore flapped around his body and I shuddered at the thought of it hanging off his body. His left eye had popped out of its socket, and hung loosely near his cheek on its last thread. His arms were propped up, and wire glinted under the steely gaze of the moon. The hung limply in the air - like … like a puppet. The irony continued to make me feel sick, and I desperately wanted to tear my eyes away but I _couldn't _just _couldn't._

Deidara's limbs were scattered everywhere. His head was cracked open in half, and his brain oozed out. Blonde tresses fell boldly away from their core and tears cascaded down my cheeks. Vile rose in my throat. His clay bird, the one that he had treasured the most, was lying on its side - waiting to be activated. His eyes were full of shock, and one was missing from it socket. Only a black empty void remained. His Akatsuki and other clothes were shredded across the battle field, including one near my foot. Delicately, I picked it up and looked at the red cloud imprinted on the black material, before returning to the horrific scenes before me.

Lying next to Deidara's head was Hidan. His body was lurched backwards painfully, and a large steel stalagmite penetrated his skin and through his body. His throat was slit, and fresh blood continued to flood out of the open wound. It made a _slushing _noise as it hit the ground in rapid pace. His lavender irises had rolled into the back of his head, and one could only see the blood shot sclera. Hanging loosely in his clenched hand, was his large scythe that he wouldn't let anyone use other then himself. The three heads were coated in blood.

_I bet it was Hidan's scythe that had cut open Deidara's head_.

The scythe was directly in the middle of Deidara's two pieced head.

Letting my eyes trail across the field once more, they landed on the deformed corpses that belonged to Zetsu and Kisame. They widened a fraction at the foul scene that was displayed. The lower half of Kisame's body was missing, and there was a gapping hole in his left arm. A sadistic smirk was rolled onto Kisame's twisted expression. His legs were missing, and it was clear to see that the entire section had been _chewed _off. The ends were jiggered and blood was wrapped around Zetsu's mouth. I could only believe that it was Zetsu's fault that Kisame was the reason he no longer possessed any legs. One of the large leaf-like objects that Zetsu had, had been brutally ripped off and was lying next to his dead body. Blood oozed around the both of them, and I wondered how much I could take before I spewed up.

Pinned against a large piece of debris, where a large Uchiha Fan resided, was Uchiha Madara. His long, thick black tresses danced around his face and his head was bent forwards. Kunai held him up by the shoulder, and his black shirt was drenched in blood. Most likely he had his throat slit also. However, his hands were saturated in blood also, resulting to the suspicions that his wrists had been cut also. The small bones in his feet, broke his skin and jutted out of them. Blood was splashed against the wall behind him also, dripping down into the tainted grass. Written above him in his own blood, bold and red, were the words _Izuna deserved to live_. Madara's opponent must've been extremely powerful, after all they had just defeated the worlds greatest Shinobi.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9..._

My mind trailed, as I realized that there was one member of the Akatsuki that I hadn't seen. I knew who it was, but some part of me hoped that I wouldn't have to see his body. I gulped nervously, and scanned the area. My breath was caught, and I couldn't stop my own body as I approached the glimpse of red eyes. I stepped over the mutilated comrades of my friends, and realized that Kakashi and my parents had been addition to this terrifying wasteland. My breathing turned shallow and drowned out the hollow screaming in the background - my mind was focused reluctantly on the form that was hidden in the shadows.

I trembled visibly, even as I made the hand signs. This part of the district was too dark, so I needed to shed some light around here. I placed my hand to my mouth, and tried summoning enough Chakra.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball!"

I blew the fire, which was smaller then usual, and let it begin to lick at the bloodied grass. I stared at the flames, scared to see what was revealed. I was going to dread it, and suddenly the same _push and pull _forced me to turn my head. Horror filled me and I finally emptied the contents in my stomach, tears that I hadn't noticed I was holding, rolling down my cheeks as I tried to scream. My body shook violently as I ripped my vision away from him. However, the damage was done, the image forever imprinted in my mind. I screamed, letting my scream join the ones in the background. It was a melodic sound. I collapsed to the ground, even then my knees buckled and I curled into a tight ball. I rocked back in forth, watching the flames hungrily devour the grass. I instinctively thought back to the image, and let out another scream.

Metal vines, that had thorns attached, were cruelly wrapped around Itachi's masculine form. The thorns dug into his skin, letting scarlet liquid drip down his battered form. He was held in the air by the vines. Thorns jutted out every piece of his skin, and I could tell instantly that he had died a slow and painful death. Blood dripped from open wounds on his wrists, and his dark hair was mattered with thick mud. His high cheekbones were smeared with dark liquid, that I couldn't identify and the stench of blood was particularly thick around him. The glow of the flames licked at his twisted expression, and one of his Sharingan had been mauled out of its socket. Flesh had been ripped from the bones around his hand, and his nails were cracked painfully. Gashes decorated his stone cold body and blood was locked into every visible area on his body. The clothes he wore, were ridden with large gapping holes and burnt everywhere. However, the most shocking feature was the large thorn that was protruding from his throat, it was obvious that it had broken the bone in his throat. Other then that, his body was obviously riddled with broken and fractured bones.

"No!" I shouted, violently lashing in the area around me.

Tears poured from my eyes, and I couldn't hold in the multiple of screams that were forced out of me. My hands were clenched so tightly, to the extent they were turning white and my body trembled with the magnitude of sobs. During my tantrum, it wasn't long before I found my hands caught in my hair as I pulled the strands violently. It was my own attempt to try and release myself out of this terrible Jutsu.

_Mum…_

_Dad…_

_Kakashi-Kun…_

_Konan-Chan…_

_Pein-Sama…_

_Hidan…_

_Kakuzu…_

_Zetsu…_

_Madara-Kun…_

_Deidara-Chan…_

_Sasori-Kun…_

_Kisame…_

_**Itachi-Kun**_

Their names ran through my mind, as the torment suddenly grew more painful and havoc attacked my mental stability with more haste. Their voices echoed around in my head, and I managed to suppress a strangled choke. Memories flashed through my mind, and I realized how much I had taken them for _granted_. They didn't deserved deaths like this, _I _did.

"Sakura-Chan…"

My breath was caught in my dry throat, and I tried to swallow around it. I wanted to wet my throat, but my breath came out in shallow gasps. Slowly, I turned over and looked at Itachi's body once more. The flames glow licked at his face hungrily, and something about the way his body hung made me shudder. Something about him seemed almost living, and something about his body looked as though it had moved. Brushing it off as being paranoid, I moved over and was startled.

Kisame's body was lying flat on his stomach, his arms curled around my body like a whip and his face elevated. He met my gaze, and a toothy grin spread across his face. My eyes widened in fear as I scrambled to my feet. His shark-like grin widened when I reminded myself that he was missing his legs. I stifled another scream and watched him in horror as he dragged his body towards me. Involuntarily, I stepped backwards trying to get away from his bloodied form. His movements were slow, but gradually he was able to corner me against Itachi. My back his Itachi's familiar chest, but was pricked because of the thorns that bound him.

"S-Sakura-Chan," Kisame hissed.

Suddenly, I was in Itachi's hold. Thorns bit into my skin, as his hold tightened and his head leaned towards me. He didn't have a lot of room because of the thorn through his neck, but he still managed to get his lips next to my ear. In other circumstances, I would have melted into his embrace but at this moment I couldn't shake off the fear that enveloped me. I peered through my bangs and back at Kisame, who still grinned at me with a mechanical curl of his lips and gleam of his teeth. I felt Itachi's cold breath skim down my neck and I shuddered at the unwanted sensation.

"Sakura-Chan…" He purred.

Blood seeped into my clothes as it merged together unwillingly. Itachi's lips dipped down to the curve of my neck and my rational mind told me to run. However, my fear tightened its grip around me and I watched in horror as Zetsu came into view. His deformed body approached us, and I could see the fabric stuck between his sharpened teeth. The different halves of his body bickered as per usual, however the absence of one of the leaves around his body made an unappealing difference. As though he was broken and I couldn't fix him. That was what scared me the most. They were all broken and I was _humanly _useless to repair them.

"**Sakura-**Chan" Zetsu grumbled gaining speed.

I glanced over my shoulder, and was met with the gapping hole where Itachi's eye_ should_ be. I gasped audibly and screamed loudly next to his ear. He chuckled darkly and tightened his hold on my body, letting the thorns dig deeper into my flesh. I flinched at their contact, but otherwise barely noticed their prick. My mind was much too pre-occupied with Itachi and the carcasses that began to tread towards me. They were all coming now, and vile rose in my throat. Fear evident in my eyes as I lashed in Itachi's hold. He laughed sadistically in my ear, and I felt the puncture of the thorn in his throat caress the back of my neck.

They were all _enjoying _my fear.

Konan and Pein approached me, their body still pulled close because of the large metal stalagmite. Their limbs were a twirl of graceful movements, and their eyes were on each other - filled with a burning lust. Whether it was sexual or blood, I couldn't tell. I flinched when I let my eyes drift to Pein's face, cursing myself for not remembering the severe damage that had been ridden across his normally handsome features. A sadistic smirk was curved around his lips. Despite the fact Konan was missing a foot, she was still able to hold her natural grace she always possessed.

Kakuzu was walking calmly beside them. He used the full access of his 'mouth' to stretch a sinister smile right over his face. Teeth stopped mid-way and all I could see on the sides of his teeth was a black void, similar to the gauged out eyes that many seemed to have. The bone in his leg that jutted from the skin, seemed to get longer and his calf seemed to get more disgustingly foul. I gagged at the others, unable to describe the horror of it all.

Abruptly, Kisame had me pinned against Itachi's chest forcefully and the thorn through Itachi's throat penetrated the skin at the back of my neck. He was leaning fully against the both of us, using _something _to support him for height. His breath was foul as he breathed heavily against my face. I inched backwards, trying to escape the odour but was only greeted with pain as I kept jabbing myself in the back of the neck with the thorn. I felt Itachi's body vibrate, causing the thorns once again bite deeper, as he let out another humoured sadistic laugh.

My body was unable to react to anything, because the fear was too great.

"_Sakura!_"

* * *

**I was making myself sick by writing this, including the fact that I was crying during it too. I didn't want to write it, but the story couldn't go on without it happening. I'm an Akatsuki Lover, I love them more then anything in the Naruto World, I didn't put them through this because I loved to see them like this. I hated it. T.T The Akatsuki Forever Shall Live On!**

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Thanks**

**Parewhai Jensen**


	29. Reality

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Akatsuki Blossom

"Sakura!"

My eyes snapped open and they were met with a crimson gaze. Panicked, I thrashed violently around in an attempt to squirm from him. I could vividly remember the images of his mutilated body, tangled in a hoard of metallic vines and thorns. I could remember his painful grasp on my body, and the way the thorns dug into my skin. Kisame's sinister grin, and how Zetsu had consumed the lower half of his body. Pein's and Konan's lustfully danced towards me, with an air that screamed _death_. Deidara's head that had been split in half because of Hidan's scythe, and how the eye fell to the ground from his socket. Blood, gore and flesh was spread disgustingly out across the battlefield.

"Sakura! Stop it!"

Struggling, I managed to break out of the grasp me had on my wrists and drag my unresponsive body away from him. I clenched my hands, letting my long nails dig into the palms of my skin, making small crescent shapes in the flesh. I knew my eyes were wide, and they were directed at Itachi with extreme terror. My body hadn't processed that I was out of the Genjutsu and that Itachi only had the injuries from his battle with Sasuke. My mind and reality were merging together, creating an indescribable mess of smudged colours. Images continued to flash through my head, and frequently I would let out gasps or screams. Tears rolled down my cheeks and stung when they raced over the cut in my cheek.

"Sakura…" Itachi began, realising the situation.

He stopped approaching me, and I felt my body stop at the same time. I watched him with a horrified gaze, still cautious of him. I could feel the ruptures of trembles rake through me, and a medical thought of extreme paranoia flickered across my mind before being devoured by the cruel memories of the Genjutsu.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he continued gently.

"Whatever you saw in that Genjutsu, it wasn't real. Ignore the memories in your head because they were all fake. It's Itachi, I'm not going to hurt you. I definitely want to help you." Itachi's vocal cords screamed because of the lack of use.

However his voice sounded sincere and honesty was evident in his Sharingan blazed eyes. Displaying his devotion, his eyes switched back to his cooling charcoal coloured eyes and he held out his hand. I looked at him for a moment, then shifting my stare at his hand. I lifted my gaze once more, and made the mistake to look into his eyes. I felt myself falling, drowning in their depths. The same feeling when he would smoulder me with kisses or touch my body.

Letting out a cry, I lunged towards him and fell against his body limply. I let my eyes pour out tears into his shirt. Instantly, his hands snaked around my waist and he pulled me upwards. Reluctantly, I wrapped my legs around his slender waist and clutched the material of his shirt. He rocked me back and forth, as though he was nursing a child. His arms tightened around me every second, and I felt protected.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, especially in comparison with the chapter before but this chapter is one of those has-to-be-short-to-let-the-story-flow kind of chapter. Ultimately promising it to be longer then this. **

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Thanks**

**Parewhai Jensen**


	30. Ashamed

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Akatsuki Blossom

_I could make out Kakuzu's vibrant green eyes standing out amongst a sea of red. The thread that kept was sealed through his skin on his face were ripped open, blood dripping around the wire. A bone jutted out of his skin in his leg, and the remains of his left arm was laying next to his head. His waterfall head band was gauged around his neck, and the metal was digging into the skin around his slitted neck. Blood pooled around his head, and his eyes were lifeless_

_I could make out Pein and Konan's crumpled forms. They were lying next to each other, their limbs tangled and I could see the crystalline tears in Konan's amber eyes. A large burn was embedded into Konan's bare arm, and she was missing her right foot. All that was left was the stump of her ankle, and blood pooled around their legs. Her thigh sported a large gash, and skin hung off of the wound in a disgusting manner. Bloodied sheets of paper surrounded them both, in a perfect circle - most likely in a last attempt to shield them both. Pein's face was a bloody mess, each piercing that he had worn had been torn from the flesh. Dry blood circled his eyes, making the Rinnegan pop. His pants were torn away from his legs, and I could make out several large burns on them._

_Sasori's body was headless, and the head was sitting next to its body. His expression was shocked, and I felt sick to my stomach looking at it. His shoulder jutted out in a strange angle, making me suspect that he had dislocated it during his fight. Flesh and gore flapped around his body and I shuddered at the thought of it hanging off his body. His left eye had popped out of its socket, and hung loosely near his cheek on its last thread. His arms were propped up, and wire glinted under the steely gaze of the moon. The hung limply in the air - like … like a puppet. The irony continued to make me feel sick, and I desperately wanted to tear my eyes away but I couldn't just couldn't._

_Deidara's limbs were scattered everywhere. His head was cracked open in half, and his brain oozed out. Blonde tresses fell boldly away from their core and tears cascaded down my cheeks. Vile rose in my throat. His clay bird, the one that he had treasured the most, was lying on its side - waiting to be activated. His eyes were full of shock, and one was missing from it socket. Only a black empty void remained. His Akatsuki and other clothes were shredded across the battle field, including one near my foot. Delicately, I picked it up and looked at the red cloud imprinted on the black material, before returning to the horrific scenes before me._

_Lying next to Deidara's head was Hidan. His body was lurched backwards painfully, and a large steel stalagmite penetrated his skin and through his body. His throat was slit, and fresh blood continued to flood out of the open wound. It made a slushing noise as it hit the ground in rapid pace. His lavender irises had rolled into the back of his head, and one could only see the blood shot sclera. Hanging loosely in his clenched hand, was his large scythe that he wouldn't let anyone use other then himself. The three heads were coated in blood._

_Letting my eyes trail across the field once more, they landed on the deformed corpses that belonged to Zetsu and Kisame. They widened a fraction at the foul scene that was displayed. The lower half of Kisame's body was missing, and there was a gapping hole in his left arm. A sadistic smirk was rolled onto Kisame's twisted expression. His legs were missing, and it was clear to see that the entire section had been chewed off. The ends were jiggered and blood was wrapped around Zetsu's mouth. I could only believe that it was Zetsu's fault that Kisame was the reason he no longer possessed any legs. One of the large leaf-like objects that Zetsu had, had been brutally ripped off and was lying next to his dead body. Blood oozed around the both of them, and I wondered how much I could take before I spewed up._

_Pinned against a large piece of debris, where a large Uchiha Fan resided, was Uchiha Madara. His long, thick black tresses danced around his face and his head was bent forwards. Kunai held him up by the shoulder, and his black shirt was drenched in blood. Most likely he had his throat slit also. However, his hands were saturated in blood also, resulting to the suspicions that his wrists had been cut also. The small bones in his feet, broke his skin and jutted out of them. Blood was splashed against the wall behind him also, dripping down into the tainted grass. Written above him in his own blood, bold and red, were the words Izuna deserved to live. Madara's opponent must've been extremely powerful, after all they had just defeated the worlds greatest Shinobi._

_Metal vines, that had thorns attached, were cruelly wrapped around Itachi's masculine form. The thorns dug into his skin, letting scarlet liquid drip down his battered form. He was held in the air by the vines. Thorns jutted out every piece of his skin, and I could tell instantly that he had died a slow and painful death. Blood dripped from open wounds on his wrists, and his dark hair was mattered with thick mud. His high cheekbones were smeared with dark liquid, that I couldn't identify and the stench of blood was particularly thick around him. The glow of the flames licked at his twisted expression, and one of his Sharingan had been mauled out of its socket. Flesh had been ripped from the bones around his hand, and his nails were cracked painfully. Gashes decorated his stone cold body and blood was locked into every visible area on his body. The clothes he wore, were ridden with large gapping holes and burnt everywhere. However, the most shocking feature was the large thorn that was protruding from his throat, it was obvious that it had broken the bone in his throat. Other then that, his body was obviously riddled with broken and fractured bones._

With a startled gasp, I shot out of my bed and clutched the material around my heart which burned like an ember. Tears blurred my vision as the grotesque images continued to rake through my mind, while I experienced the same nausea I had the first time I woke from the nightmares. Tears pricked at my eyes, and I leaned forwards. I was trying to suppress the sick feeling that attacked my stomach, and forced myself to think of anything else.

"Shit." I cursed, trying to keep my food inside of my stomach. I gagged softly and pushed my body back against the bed, it eased the discomfort slightly but not enough.

I clutched my stomach awkwardly, sending silent pleas for salvation. Of course, now that the only distraction was my stomach ache, it only worsened because my mind was _drawn _to the disgusting fate my comrades suffered in that Genjutsu. However, since Itachi broke me out of that terrible Genjutsu, I haven't been able to look him in the eye. I felt dishonoured, because it had been _my _idea to fight Sasuke and yet I still had to rely on another person to save me. It didn't matter that Itachi hadn't held enough compassion to save his little brother, and Sasuke's life ended, because nothing mattered other then this. I had been too weak to save myself.

The day I left, I had promised myself that I wouldn't rely on another person if my life was in jeopardy. I was saved by the very person who had tormented me in the 'dream'.

I also feel guilty.

Now that I have been ignoring Itachi's ever present presence, he's been sending in other Akatsuki Members to help me. Tending to my every need, even _Madara _helps me. I feel so ashamed, I don't belong in the Akatsuki. They are a band of strong warriors, they don't need me hindering them. I sighed heavily and rolled to my side. I yelped as I imagined Deidara lifeless heading grinning at me, with only one eye. Tears welled in my eyes and I buried my head into my pillow.

"Get out of my head!" I ordered, my voice muffled.

The tears stained the black satin pillow case, and with clenched hands, I slammed my fists into the head board. With each bruising impact, I could hear the would splinter and crack. With one more final hit, my hand flew through the wood and impaled itself into the opposing wall. Blood coated my hand, and splinters stuck out of fresh wounds. I ignored the stinging pain, and held my hand there. I yelled at myself, scolding myself. I was a pathetic excuse for a woman - a pathetic excuse of a _Kunoichi._

"Oh - _Sakura_,"

I didn't have to turn to hear whom had spoken, her soft voice had given her away almost instantly. I froze my body in place as I felt her body fly deeper into the room, and her presence was lingering by my side. At first, I thought she'd just stare at me and leave me alone, but then I felt her soothing hands on my injured fist. She gently removed it from the wall and silently took out the myriad of splinters. I didn't jerk away or flinch, I remained as I was, my head buried in my pillow - to ashamed to do anything more.

Silently, she placed my hand onto the mattress and her entire being vanished. I gasped loudly and turned around. She was no longer in my room and I felt like a puppy that had been kicked. I whimpered and looked at my injured hand. I should heal it, but I couldn't find the strength too. Blood smeared it and vaguely reminded me on the position of Madara's body being pinned against the wall. His death in the 'dream' and been the most ironic, he had spent most of his **mortal **life, building the Uchiha Clan - and had died pinned against an Uchiha Insignia.

I shuddered loudly and lifted my other hand, touching the fresh blood that poured from the new wound. The blood reminded me of so many things.

_My Betrayal_

_Bloody Illusion_

_The Sharingan_

_Death_

_Corpses_

_Healing_

_Darkness_

_Kyuubi_

_Naruto_

_Hospitals_

_Life_

If I thought hard enough, I probably could find a link of blood that connected to everything.

Forgetting the discomfort in my hand, I sat up slowly and let my eyes scan the familiar room. I had only resided living here for one year, and that had been long enough for me to find happiness. I had been treated better here, then I had when I lived in Konoha. And they told their students that the Akatsuki were the bad guys. I snorted loudly and slipped from my bed - the first time since I had I was returned here. A whole month ago.

I was nervous and my legs failed to support me, but I managed to crawl across the ground and reach my closet. I ripped open the door with my hand and rummaged through the contents. Quickly, I grabbed my pack and as much items I could get my hands on before hurling it all into the pack. I zipped it up tight and threw it over my shoulder. Using the wall beside me and my Chakra, I heaved myself to my feet and tested my flexibility. The muscles in my thighs screamed, but I managed to get a good pace. I glanced towards the door, an apologetic smile gracing my lips before I made a move towards my bedroom window. I pushed it open quickly, and looked over at the beautiful garden. I had forgotten that I was on the second floor.

_Oh well. I don't have that much to lose._

I pushed myself onto the window pane and let my feet dangle over the edge. In the distance, I could see small explosions and the faint scent of mechanical oil. Sasori and Deidara were sparring again.

It would be one of the many things I would miss about this place.

Taking another hesitant glance at my door, I pushed myself out of the window - _only to have an iron grip snatch at my wrist_.

* * *

**I know I took **_**ages **_**updating this Chapter, but I couldn't find any ideas for this. I was lucky enough to come up with **_**this. **_**Being an Author isn't always imagination - its dedication as well. Perhaps, if I had been any other Author, I might have abandoned the idea completely and begun from scratch. I wasn't planning on doing that - because if I did, I'd end up forgetting about the story. So forgive me!**

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Thanks**

**Parewhai Jensen**


	31. Sorrowful Hearts

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Akatsuki Blossom

"Don't think you'll get away easily."

Startled, my gaze followed up my arm, over the link, and up the other persons arm until they landed on a pair of familiar obsidian eyes. His grasp was tight, and despite his arrogant sentence, desperation and dejection was prominent in those drowning orbs. I watched him in wonder, as he heaved me with ease back through the open window and roughly throwing me onto my comfortable bed. During the process of being pulled back in, I had dropped my pack, whether it was outside or by the window - I was unsure of.

"What were you thinking?" Itachi demanded furiously, but the rage was smothered by stress.

Unable to look him in the eye, I avoided his steady stare and positioned my own gaze to the design on my bed spread. The humiliating feeling crept back, as did the violent itch of guilt. I had chosen to take the cowards escape, run away from my problems because I wouldn't choose mortification to keep love. That was what had impacted me the most, that I didn't love these people enough to continue life with them, forgetting the misdeeds of the past. I could vividly imagine Sasori's almost blank expression, disappoint the only thing sewed into his eyes. I shuddered.

"Look me in the eye, damn it!" he hissed, desperation and uncontained fury scrunched together in one heated emotion. I had never heard him sound so _mundane_ before, and that fact unnerved me for a second. From the corner of my eye, I watched him pace in my room, his hands had found their way into his hair and he was tugging at the strands. I wanted him to tell him to stop but I knew I wasn't in any position to order him around. I stayed silent, and listened to the soft _squish _of his Ninja Sandals as they made contact with the carpet floor. He always seemed to drop his defences around me and act relatively _normal_.

"Please…" Itachi trailed, his constant pacing pausing.

"Talk to me - move. Show a response that I can interpret. Anything to show me that you still love me." he begged.

My heart squeezed with a painful jolt, and tears snaked into my eyes. The pain that he thought I didn't love him was agonizing, that I wasn't able to respond. He had taken me off guard. I loved him with so much passion, that at times I wanted to scream. Our stolen moments together were savoured and each time, I desperately wished that they would never end. I loved everything about him - including his flaws - that is why I feel so _obligated _to leave. I was a distraction, and I knew that he wouldn't waste a moment in hesitance to save my life in the price of his own and I couldn't bare his death.

The images of the Genjutsu grew more potent now, and the tears in my eyes finally broke free from their restraints. My bangs covered my face, concealing my emotional turmoil from him.

"Very well," Itachi stated, he sounded as though he had come to a conclusion.

"It is evident that you no longer harbour any feelings for me, so I am going to take my leave." He announced, sounding hopeful.

His words echoed in my head, and I was slowly dragged from my constant pondering. However, it may have been too slow. When I had finally realized my mistake, I threw myself away from my bed and lunged to the door. With ungraceful movements, I turned the brass door knob and walked into the hall way. It felt like decades since I had taken a step in the recognizable hallway. Dispelling those needless thoughts, I looked down the hallway to find Itachi walking - his back turned. My heart gave another pained cry and without my consent my body began to sprint forwards.

Time rolled on slowly, making each passing second painful and more pronounced then necessary.

_I hope I haven't made the biggest mistake in my life_

With one final burst of adrenaline, I flung myself flying forwards and grabbed Itachi in a crushing grip. I buried my head in his shoulder and let out a pained sob. Itachi's body tensed under my touch and the rejection of his body made more tears spill over his black shirt. I fisted his shirt in my hands, which sat on the middle of his stomach. He made no move to remove me from him - which I took as a good sign.

"Don't leave me," I pled "I'm sorry!"

"I'll do anything for you…just don't leave me alone…please…" I choked on a sob as a full break down reverberated through my body.

"I-I love you. I do! Please don't leave me. I won't survive…" I confessed.

We stood in that lonesome hallway for what seemed days, perhaps even months, and his lack of reaction made a bottomless pit open up in my chest. Tears stretched their way out of my eyes, and sobs raked through my body. Pulling my hand from his stomach and grasped the material over my chest and heaved, choking on sobs and air alike. Breathing became difficult because that was Itachi's final decision.

He had offered me a chance, and I was too late to act upon it. Itachi was a man of his word, he was stubborn and no matter what the circumstances, he would stay by his word. I staggered away from him, unable to bare the sight of his rejecting back any longer, and tried to escape. Doors tumbled passed me in waves, and another stabbing pain punctured my heart, I had hoped he would have chased after me. Cliché stereotypes were something I despise, but I wanted him to hold me.

Tears exploded from my eyes and I knew I was almost at my limit. Trying to keep my body functioning until I excited the house almost seemed an impossibility, but I managed to break through the front door and awkwardly run from the Mansion. I was attempting another escape, and with many people unbeknownst to them of my attempt, I knew I would be able to grab enough ground on them before they realized it. The myriad of emotions attacked my heart, and I choked once more on the way to try and breath.

The feeling was suffocating, as though I was drowning.

It had been a year since I had witnessed this feeling and the circumstances remained the same. Leaving a place that I had loved, and treading through a damp forest. Heart feeling like it was going to burst out of my chest and the weakness I _despised _re-surfacing.

I had completed my goal, I had shown Konoha that I didn't need them and I had become physically stronger. Konoha had been enlightened into burning flames, at the ashes were the only remains of what was once a great legacy. To achieve these goals I had surrender a lot of things, I had to give up my honour and I also had to give up my family. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro refused the request to help Konoha when we attacked them because they were told I was there - their younger cousin. They must've felt betrayed.

Lots of things were gained also, but nothing mattered if one of the most precious people in my heart decided I was unworthy. It was almost too painful to bare.

Sobbing loudly, I groggily sprinted through the forest, tripping and stumbling in my way. As though mocking me, roots from large trees seem to come alive and tangle around my ankles, successfully dragging me to the ground. It wasn't long before I finally gave up running, the roots seemed to dominant to keep me where I was. So as I was pulled down once more, I stayed down. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I cried out. Salvation was all I wanted.

"Sakura?"

I didn't turn to see who had called, I barely heard my name but I felt someone's grip on my chin and force me to look at him. My eyes drifted upwards as they traced his familiar jaw line, angular cheekbones and proud Sharingan eyes. I would have believed it was Itachi, if Madara's dark mane didn't fall carelessly over his handsome features. His calloused hand felt rough against my chin, but I didn't respond to him. Worry swirled around in his eyes, and I wished he would cast a Genjutsu over me. His free hand heaved me into a sitting position and all I could do was stare at the lines of his rumpled shirt.

"Sakura?" Madara attempted again.

"What are you doing out here?"

Without my consent, he pulled his hand away from my chin and wrapped underneath my knees. His other hand went beneath my arms and he slowly rose - equipped with me in his arms. With a limp body, I leaned against his toned form, my head resting comfortably in his nape. My breath sent shivers down Madara's collar, and I watched with small interest as goose bumps rose on the skin of his throat. His dark mane tickled my bare cheek.

I realized in dismay that we were heading towards The Mansion, and Deidara and Sasori were returning. Their heads snapped up towards us both, and as we neared, I spotted concern scrawled over their faces. Their bodies were frozen as Madara tread carefully, being wary of the extra weight he carried.

Deidara was first to snap out of it.

"Itachi!"

* * *

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Thanks**

**Parewhai Jensen**


	32. Déjà vu

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

Akatsuki Blossom

I trembled in Madara's grasp, awaiting Itachi's arrival. As Madara quietly walked into the Mansion, Sasori and Deidara trailing behind, overhead I could hear Itachi's soft steps stride towards the staircase. The only thing separating us and somehow, I wished that the possibility of the stairs growing in length.

In smooth comfortable movements, I was placed onto the large leather sofa that situated in the first storey's living room. My head was placed in Sasori's lap and my hair was stroked with his calloused fingers. I stared at him, tears forming in my eyes as I recalled that he was the first one I had instantly trusted. The irony that I had killed him once upon a time and now he was comforting me. The tears that blurred my eyes rolled down my cheeks and I felt Madara's and Deidara's presence vanish.

"What happened?" Sasori coaxed, deep voice rolling smoothly with each syllable.

"N-Nothing." I lied.

Sasori sighed at my stubborn behaviour but did not press me any further. Something strangely uncharacteristic, Sasori was normally much to impatient to give up. The tears continued to roll down my cheeks as his hand paused and he leaned his head against the comfortable leather chair. His eyes fluttered to a close and silence engulfed the both of us. It wasn't long before my ears grew accustomed to the silence and was able to pick up the small _beating _sound of his heart.

I was brought back to one of my first Akatsuki meetings, before Itachi and I had entered a relationship. Once again — mentally noting that without Deidara, Sasori looked strangely lonely. I remembered when I discovered the truth behind their immortality, and Madara's reveal. I remembered discovering my tears for Konoha were wasted. I remembered the fight I issued with Sasuke — I remembered _everything_. However, most of all I remembered Shikamaru's final words.

'_You were _— _are worthless_._'_

I wondered of the countless times I have broken down during my time in the Akatsuki, and thought of Pein's hidden agenda for keeping me. Surely, I would have been abandoned by any other Shinobi Organization. The notorious Akatsuki were renowned for their blank behaviour, not a snivelling cry baby that felt worthless under each smothering glance.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasori asked softly. I noted that he had not looked down yet.

"N—"

"_Sakura_!"

Startled, I looked towards the door — expecting to see Pein, his pierced face twisted in pure disapproval and fury. I did not expect Uchiha Itachi, standing in the doorway, his eyes narrowed and hands clenched by his sides. Behind him, I could see Deidara looming against the opposite wall, his eyes closed and arms folded over his chest. I wanted to run — and at first instinct, that is exactly what I did.

Using my superior flexibility, I flipped over the arm of the sofa — along with Sasori — whom remained unmoving besides his blank blinking. I landed on my feet with a small thud, but Itachi was already behind me, trying to capture me. With strength that I didn't possess before, I frantically kicked him and used the sudden contact as momentum. Pushing off his body, I threw myself out the door and back outside.

My limbs screamed as I forced them to run, run towards my only escape. The pipe that led towards Amegakure. I sprinted towards it at top speed, trying to gain a head start before anyone tried to get me. However, my hopes plummeted as Itachi snatched me from the ground and roughly threw me onto the ground. I rolled in the mud and cried.

"What happened to us?" I demanded "One minute you act as though I'm your world and the next you act as though we're strangers! Stop toying with me Itachi because my heart can't take it. If you don't care about me as much as I would have hoped — you'll let me go through that pipe." I sobbed, the ferocity in my voice slowly drained out of my tone.

Itachi didn't respond and all I could do was stare at him. He was rigid all over and something about his Mangekyou Sharingan that continued to flicker between red and black, made me believe he was going to let me leave. Choking on more sobs, I slowly rose from the mud puddle I was thrown into and gave him one desperate look. Déjà vu — it had never been kind to me, making me relive painful experiences a good two or three times.

"Goodbye, Itachi."

I turned and fled for the pipe, easily slipping into the dark abyss. I frantically climbed the pipe, slipping continuously and falling. The slime stuck to my body and I through my desperate determination, I soon smelt the rich air of oil. Amegakure's unique aroma it carried — my road to freedom. Increasing my speed, I staggered forwards and harshly fell out of the entrance of the statue.

That was then I remembered, the entrance was built almost thirty metres of ground level. I would hardly survive if I fell — and for some reason my will to live vanished. Closing my eyes, I expected to see my life flash before my eyes but it did not happen. Like my attempt to escape the mansion — my wrist was once again caught by the same familiar calloused hands.

From the sudden impact, my body swung forwards and hung limply in the air. I looked up and found Itachi glaring at me. His Mangekyou Sharingan was activated and a leer was fixated on Itachi's face. His whole body was lying on the bottom of the pipe, his arm outstretched in front of him, capturing my wrist. I sighed.

"Déjà vu is a bitch." Itachi grumbled, heaving me up.

* * *

**Admitting, it took me much longer to update and it isn't as long as many of you would have hoped and I have no excuse because I just don't. You know the drill. I'd love your reviews.**

**Please Review & No Flames**

**Thanks**

**Parewhai Jensen**


	33. Dysfunctional

**I think I owe you all a better ending for Akatsuki Blossom. Please Review & No Flames.**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

Akatsuki Blossom

Sprawled out on the bottom of the pipe, I stared at the ceiling and recalled the events of the past year. Abandoned. Leaving. Joining. Judgement. Honesty. Strength. Love. Hate. Demise. Heart Break. Powerless. Now. With Itachi so close to me – it was difficult to believe that he caused the majority of my problems and helped me through them. He was a contagious disease and the antidote. He infected the weak but granted them strength.

"I wish you could have let me fallen." I admitted. I heard his breath pause.

"Why?"

"If you had let me fall then you wouldn't be able to bother me anymore."

"Aa."

"However, I like it when you bother me because then I know I'm alive. I like being infuriated and breaking every rule that the Shinobi world possesses."

"That is a strange resolution."

"Is it?" I asked softly. "I'm sure there isn't a single Shinobi whom hasn't broken a Shinobi rule."

"Perhaps."

"While living in Konoha, Kakashi taught me that leaving your comrades in the line of duty for a mission would brand me as trash. I don't think I'm trash because I abandoned the Village, I don't even consider myself a criminal. I don't think anyone in the Akatsuki are. We're all brute and we're all violent. We've killed thousands, but we've all found a mutual acceptance between us all."

"Kakashi was an idealist. He never completely understood the complexity of being a Ninja. He was far too absorbed in his own tragedies to ever understand." Itachi explained, voice blanched of emotion.

"What of you Itachi?" I asked. "You were forced to massacre your own Clan for the sake of your Village and then you were forced to obliterate that same Village."

From the corner of my eye, I saw a stunned expression flicker across his captivating features. I smiled in content to myself then rolled over, staring at the darkness beneath us. It had been one of the things Tsunade had mentioned during her death – she told me in crude detail of the terrible decisions Itachi had to make. All for the sake of the Village and a boy. Unable to contain myself, a stray tear rolled down – wiping the remains of my dried tears.

_How could I have been so stupid? Annihilating Konoha must've been _– _horrific in Itachi's eyes and he still participated. I don't think I could ever apologize to you Itachi because I enjoyed every waking second of slaughtering the citizens of Konoha. _

"You're crying." I laughed bitterly at his declaration.

"Yes," I agreed. "I'm crying."

"Why?"

"Because if it weren't for my undying rage to break Konoha, you wouldn't have to participate in its' destruction."

"Sakura."

God, my name sounded so amazing when he spoke it.

"Since my first death, I hadn't had any contact with its' leaders." He replied.

"W-What?" I stammered in disbelief, struggling to process his words.

"Konoha meant nothing to me after Sasuke defeated me."

Eyes still glistening with tears, I rolled over and was startled to find his obsidian gaze staring at me. His long eyelashes fluttered up in down slowly, casting dark shadows across the skin below his eyes. His lips were slightly parted, and I could see the sharp curve of his straight teeth. His skin – completely without a flaw – was illuminated by the moonlight, which I hadn't even noticed until now. He was as striking as ever, but I could see the strain of concern and fatigue.

Itachi watched me with a contemplating gaze, something he seemed to never be able to rid of. I knew from experience that Itachi had an unruly habit to way the pros and cons of every decision he made. Whether it be to the most serious to the most ridiculous. I closed my eyes, the tears rolling down my eyes and confessed silently to myself that the man I had fallen in love with was as damaged and as complicated as myself.

Conjuring enough courage, I placed my hand at the back of his head and ignored his muscles grow tense. I placed the other on his waist and brought him forwards, bringing him in a comforting embrace. I can only assume that we'll be able to repair each other, fix the damage we've inflicted on each other and the people around us. Now it's not only about fighting, winning or losing. Now, it's about friendship, family, protection and love.

"Sakura." Itachi breathed, tangling his arms around my body and burying his head in my shoulder.

"I love you." I replied honestly. In response, Itachi's hold grew tighter and I felt the strange substance of tears dampen my shoulder.

"I love you too."

* * *

As Itachi and I neared the Akatsuki Mansion – the one place I can finally call home – I was brought back to my first arrival. Lurking on the roof of the Mansion were people, shrouded in a cloak of darkness but I could tell who they were by their silhouette. I could identify them all with my eyes closed, I knew I could.

Standing erect and dwarfing the other members, Hoshigaki Kisame stared down at us, his features disguised by the large willow tree that draped over the house. Pein, stood in the middle of them all, arm protectively wrapped around a slender figure whom I identified as Konan. Sasori and Deidara sat side by side on Deidara's Clay bird. Kakuzu was leaning over the ledge, his vibrant green eyes visible. Zetsu – the most easiest to recognize – loomed beside Kisame, his golden irises very prominent in the dark. Uchiha Madara's dark mane spilt out around his head as he knelt behind the bars of the ledge, making an illusion of a cage. Finally, Hidan armed with his trademark scythe grinned down at us – the only one in a patch of light.

"We're home." Itachi acknowledged.

"We're home." I agreed, striding forwards.

Moving fast, the Akatsuki appeared before us – individually giving us acknowledging gestures of happiness. Some more visible then others but I was grateful. Offering her hand, Konan used her rich coloured eyes to coax me to take her hand. Thinking little, I took her hand and noticed that using her other hand she took Itachi's. We sauntered forwards as she brought us closer to us all.

"It was a huge risk to send Sakura into battle without performing the Soul Transfusion Jutsu." Pein began.

"It was her final test to prove to us that she was willing to stay in the Akatsuki." Kakuzu added quickly, sending Pein a dirty look.

"It is through this process that I want you all to take a vote. Is Sakura worthy enough to continue as an active member? Is she worthy enough to be called one of us?"

"Konan."

"Why not?"

"Kakuzu."

"Definitely."

"Madara."

"I see no other option."

"Deidara."

"Hell yes!"

"Sasori."

"Of course."

"Zetsu."

"**I'm not allowed to eat her**." said the black half. "So I will say yes."

"Hidan."

"Fucking yes! Do you even have to fucking ask?"

"Kisame."

"I would have killed her by now if I didn't think she was worthy."

"I agree, that she will stay." Pein announced.

"Itachi – your opinion."

"I won't give her up, yes. Most definitely yes."

"Then it is confirmed, Haruno Sakura – you're now classed as a true Akatsuki agent."

I looked at them, easily picking up their flaws and their strong points. I loved them all – they were my family. My strange, delinquent, violent and dysfunctional family. I wouldn't have it any other way either.

Cheering, I tackled Pein into a hug and squished Konan into it as well. In the process I felt Pein squirm from the killer hug, but not enough to actually break free from it. The group laughed or chuckled.

_I love them, I'll never try to leave again. _

_

* * *

_

**That's a better last chapter then the previous, that's only because I was caught up with our end of year examinations so I had a lot on my mind. Be glad I passed my Social Studies examination and most likely my English and Science. Hope for me that I passed my Mathematics.**


	34. Epilogue: Soul Transfusion Jutsu

**Here's the revised version of the Epilogue. Please Review & No Flames.**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

Akatsuki Blossom

"So what's the Soul Transfusion Jutsu, again?" I asked softly, taking a long swig of my black coffee. Madara sighed lightly and placed a long delicate hand against his cheek. His eyes shut and his breathing evened out. For a moment, I suspected that he had fallen asleep.

"I though Pein told you this." He replied.

"He did, but he didn't tell me much and that was almost one and half years ago."

"You're impossible." He complained.

"I'm _irresistible. _Now, are you going to tell me or not?"

"That's what you think." He snorted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I demanded crossly.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" That shut me up.

"Alright, when Zetsu was sent on an undercover mission to the Hidden Grass Village he broke into their historical Library of Forbidden Jutsu. He was searching for a particular Jutsu that he had heard rumours about, the Soul Transfusion Jutsu," Madara began. "He almost lost his life in the process but the aftermath was very promising. The scroll he had stolen, was one that the first Kage of the Grass Village had written himself. It was very similar to a private journal. It shows rough sketches of the hand signs that need to be made and the consequences."

"What are the consequences?" I asked gently.

"The Soul only has a certain about of time to find a suitable home before it is transferred into Hell. Remember, immortality is considered a sin. Also, if the person your soul is being transferred into doesn't have the same blood type as your own then it will not work. We've found a way around that."

"So that's why you set up Shadow Clones back at the Base." I exasperated.

"Precisely. Now, the Jutsu is a complex mechanism." He explained. "For this Jutsu to be done properly without something that could ruin the Jutsu completely, a person must pass someone's essence into another and perform the hand signs necessary. In other terms, someone must push their Chakra into another persons body while they perform the seals."

"Pushing Chakra into another person is dangerous. It's like pushing air in the blood stream, practically suicidal."

"It's a huge risk. There are six seals in the Jutsu that must be completed very quickly before death consumes you. The seals and the added Chakra counterbalance each other perfectly the Chakra bubble inside of you explodes and you're cut lose of the ties that bind your soul."

"I'm confused." I admitted.

"About?" He demanded in an irritated tone.

"How does this cut the binds on your soul?"

"It wasn't properly explained in the general but our theory is that being so close to death and having the capability of escaping it with your own power, the binds break the soul and you're able to manipulate it to any means necessary."

I gave him a pointed look as I consumed the remnants of my coffee and washed the black substance in the Mansion's marble sink. I hummed to myself and as I walked past Madara, I placed a gentle hand atop of his head. Loving the feel of his dark mane slipping between my fingertips. Lifting his head and angling it at the perfect point, I noticed Madara's ruby gaze.

"Do you think I'll survive?" I asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you will survive."

Smiling gently, I waltzed out of the room and towards the basement where the Jutsu would be commenced. I could hear my heart pound violently in my ears as I thought over Madara's explanation. Behind me, I heard his footsteps grow closer and everything seemed to sink into an abyss. Nervously breathing, I emerged into the basement.

Pein stood in the centre, a confident and grave expression adorning his face.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I stopped and listened to the sound of candles flickering before nodding gently.

"I'm ready."

Pointing to the space before him, I sat comfortable in front of him with my legs folded. Hands at the ready I signalled for him to continue. His hand sat on the small of my back and I felt his Chakra pool into me. At that instant, the seals poured through my fingers.

"Soul Transfusion Jutsu!"

* * *

**A better finish if I say so myself. Hope you enjoyed this. I actually hope that you enjoyed the entire thing. Thank you for all your support throughout the way. I also appreciate the reviews each and everyone of you readers have granted me. Until next time!**


End file.
